Isle Esme II
by 2carm2carm2
Summary: What will happen when all the Cullens go on vacation to Isle Esme. What happens when the girls and boys get in a fight. How many bad jokes can Emmett make? How much bonding time can Edward take until he cracks? Set after Breaking Dawn. In Alice POV, R&R!
1. Isle Esme Again

"Please Bella." Edward asked. He was starring deeply into her his and using his 'voice' I believe Bella once phrased it as 'Dazzling'.

"I don't know Edward. What about Nessie?" Bella asked him, after she got over her shook of his voice.

I grinned to myself, my brother was not frightening anymore.

"Nessie will be going camping with Jacob for a month. Shes not a little girl anymore" Edward assured her. Nessie physically looked about 15 her aging was almost done.

"Okay" she sighed. "But I don't want to be gone to long"

"Aright 10 days tops."

Edward was trying to convince Bella to come with us to Isle Esme. All of us were going next week, and Edward wanted to take Bella back to where they spent their honeymoon.

Jacob was taking Renesmee, my niece, camping for awhile up in Canada so now would be a perfect time for them to get away.

"Told you she'd say yes." I laughed.

"Come on Bella let's go swimsuit shopping." I added.

"Alright. Rose, Esme are you coming?" she called.

"Yeah, one second." Rosalie called from her bedroom, at the same time Esme called.

"No, you guys go, Nessie and I were going out hunting with Jacob when he gets here."

We were all glad Renesmee was almost over her distaste in animal blood, because that got old pretty fast.

Rosalie was down the stairs before anymore could be said.

"So are we going?" she asked.

"Yep, before Bella changes her mind" I said well rolling my eyes.

"Love ya" Rose said as she kissed Emmett's cheek.

"I'll be in the car." And than she was gone, I hopped we were taking my Porshe.

"Coming." Bella called than took a step forward toward the garage, Edward caught her in his arms and kissed her on the lips.

"Bye Jazz." I called to him, as I headed for the garage.

Rosalie was in the passenger seat of my shiny, canary yellow, porshe.

I slid in next to her, and honked the horn for Bella before she could get too carried away.

"Sorry" she mumbled, as she walked through the garage door. And slid into the back seat.

We bought pretty much all the swimsuits and summer stuff from the store.

Bella started complaing after about five hours of shopping. So we headed home.

"Bye Nessie, Bye Jake." Bella called as she watched Jacob in his wolf form take of into the forest with Nessie on his back.

"Bye Guys. Have fun on the island" Nessie called back, waving her hand at us.

And then they were gone, Edward was rubbing his hand aganist Bella's back in comfort.

"Come on of we'll miss our flight." I said grabbing Bella's hand and towing her to the front door.

We were taking Edwards Volvo and Emmett's jeep to the airport.

Jasper had my six bags and his two bags that I packed for him, in his arms.

"I'll see you at the airport Bella, try to have a little fun this week please."

"I'll try." Bella said as she slid into the passenger seat that Edward held the door open for her.

"No, you will." My eyes narrowing a bit at the threat I just made.

"Okay, I will." She said just before Edward closed the door.

I sighed, I shouldn't being having to make someone have fun, having Renesmee has really made Bella more serouis.

Edward shot me a glance, a _tell me about it, but I still love them anyway_, glance.

I got into the back seat of Emmett's car.

Rosalie was in the back of the car too. Jasper was up front with Emmett driving.

"Do you think it will ever be back to normal?" I asked Rose doutfully.

"I hope so, I mean we use to all be so carefree and than Bella comes along and two years later we have two more vampires in our family, well one, and a half."

We all loved Bella and we all loved Renesmee, it just wasn't the same having a little girl around, But a part of me missed how things use to be, like when she was human and her and Edward were just falling love.

"Yeah, and a werewolf." Emmett added with a chuckle.

Rosalie glowered, she still was not over her problems with Jacob, it's ture she didn't mind having the happy, punk kid, Seth around, she just didn't like Jacob....at all.

"Yeah we are weird, no question there." Rosalie agreed.

The rest of the ride was silent, we were all thinking about before Bella came, and when Bella was still human.

Rosalie, I assumed was thinking about she hated Bella from the beggining because she had attracked Edward and not her.

I smilied to myself.

Jasper was thinking about when Victoria was trying to kill Bella, and all the newborns she created.

And Emmett was just thinking about how our sports are now effected with Jacobs werewolf pack (except Leah) and Bella.

I was thinking about the birthday party I had thrown her a few years ago, and how that had lead to Bella and Edwards huge seperation.

I honestly was getting sick of just Bella and Edward, I think when we got back Jasper and I will have to go on another vacation somewhere for a month or so, maybe China or Peru, no China is farther anyway, that would be fun.

"Don't worry Alice, I'll make sure she has fun." Jasper said with a wink before we pulled into the parking lot of the airport.

"Thanks, Jazz." I said, smiling at my husband.

I decieded I was going to sit with Bella on the way to Houston.

"Bella how about you sit with me, and Jasper and Edward can do some brother bonding?" I asked Bella when we were settled into our wide first class seats.

"Umm okay." She said, a little confused.

She got up out of her seat with Edward and traded spots with Jasper.

Jasper shot me a wary glance.

"Alice." Bella asked after a few shorts minutes of take off.

"Yes Bella?" I answered, I knew what she was going to say though.

"I'm sorry about before, I will be on my best behavior from now on. But you know...." She trailed off.

"It's okay Bella, I understand completely." I reassured her.

For the rest of the ride, we re-aranged our playlists on my labtop, we laughed about old memories, and I could see she was trying really hard to focus on our conversation.

When we landed in Houstan, we boarded our plane to South America.

I sat with Jasper this time, after all, this was a honeymoon it some senses.

"Jazz, I kinda want to go to China sometime soon." I told him.

"What brought that on?" He asked questionaly, as he gazed into my topaz eyes.

"I want to get away.... just the two of us." I told him.

I shot a glance at Bella and Edward, Bella had her head on his chest, and Edward had his chin rested on the top of her forehead.

Jasper understood what I meant as soon as I looked at them.

"Okay, China sounds.....good"

I looked at Emmett and Rosalie, they were sitting behind Bella and Edward.

Rose was listening to her iPod, and Emmett was listening to our conversation.

"Take me with you, please" Emmett mouthed to me, when I looked at him. His eyes got large at the _please _part.

"Yeah, right" I told mouthed back to him.

Our flight landed at night, and we all got taxies (we all had a lot of suitcases) that took us to the port where the Cullen yacht was being kept.

Emmett wanted to swim to the island, but Rosalie convinced him not to (Bella having Renesmee had honestly made Rosalie nicer) in a gentel tone.

Edward heard what I was thinking and said under his breath.

"Your welcome"

I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Can I drive?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"Of course, what a surprise Edward has to drive." Emmett said sarcatically, Edward never could not drive, it was his thing.

Edward grinned at him. "Of course."

"Sure, why not." Carlisle said with a chuckle.

We got to the island in record time, thanks to Edwards driving, Emmett rode on the top of the boat the whole way there, since we didn't let him swim.

"Isle Esme." Carlisle announced when we could make out the shape of the island in the distants.

Edward jumped out and lifted the boat up along the beach and onto the grass.

Than Emmett and the rest of the guys grabbed our bags and started heading into the house.

I jumped lightly onto Jaspers back, and pressed my lips to the hallow base of his neck.

"Hi." I said using a little baby voice.

He just chuckled.

Carlisle unlocked the door for us.

Edward had Bella craddeled in his arms they were heading to their room, and he shot us a 'Do not disturb us tonight' look.

We nodded I think everyone was gonig to be busy......they wouldn't have to worry about us.

_No ones going to bug you Edward. _I told him when my vision confrimed it.

"Well, yeah Rose let's go unpack...." Emmett suggested, winking quickly at her, after Bella and Edward were in the largest room.

"Yeah okay, Goodnight." She looked at us.

"Thats sounds like a good idea. Come on Alice let's go." He said turning his head to look at me, because I was still on his back.

"Alright." I smilied.

And he walked quickly in to the bedroom we were staying in.

I didn't even turn back to look at Esme and Carlisle.

He set our bags on the floor. And didn't even turn on the lights.


	2. Beach Volleyball

_And he walked quickly in to the bedroom we were staying in._

_I didn't even turn back to look at Esme and Carlisle._

_He set our bags on the floor. And didn't even turn on the lights._

* * *

When the sun started to come up.

I put on a pink small-fitting sundress.

Jasper put on faded jean shorts and button down white collar shirt.

We walked out the living room hand in hand.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the coach, not even aware of their surroundings, staring into each others eyes.

Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the stools at the kitchen counter playing Battleship.

And Edward and Bella were still in their bedroom.....

"Good morning." I said going to lean over Emmett's shoulder. I mouthed to Rosalie where Emmett's big ship is.

Jasper rolled his eyes but didn't tell Emmett, because I helped him cheat a _lot _too.

"Thanks Alice." Emmett sighed, sarcatically, as Rose sunk his ship.

"Well you didn't say good morning." I retorted.

"Good morning, now stop helping Rose cheat." He said, still annoyed.

"Fine." I said, at the same time Rose complained.

"When are they coming out?" She said looking over to Edward and Bella's closed door.

Emmett chuckled and Jasper and I joined in.

"What?" Rose asked, embarssed.

"Nothing, bade your turn." Emmett said, dismissively.

"So what are we going to do today?" Jasper asked, helping Emmett change the subject.

"How about the reefs and submerged caves?" Esme suggested coming up from behind me.

"Or sea turtles." Carlisle suggested following Esme, he had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Morning." Bella called pleasantly, as her and Edward entered the room the same way Jasper and I did.

"Hi, Bella, Edward." I smiled at her smile.

"So what are we doing today?" Edward asked.

"We were just discussing that, well we were waiting for you to er come and join us, but we wern't going to bother you...." Emmett said laughing silently, Rose who was putting away the game, bit down on her lip to keep from laughing.

Bella's chin jerked up defensively.

"Emmett remember that arm wrestling match and out bet?" Bella asked through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, and thats getting old, how about a rematch little sis?" Emmett said frowning at the first part, and grinning at the second.

"Yeah, not going to happen." Bella said rolling her eyes.

The bet they had made, was when Bella just became a vampire, she challaged Emmett to an arm wrestling match, if Bella won Emmett was not allowed to make jokes about her sex life. And Bella won, because cocky Emmett didn't think about it.

"You cheated." Emmett grumbled

Edward rolled his eyes, but chuckled at the memory.

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Let's all just go swimming at the reefs this morning, and do whatever we chose sperately in the afternoon." Carlisle proposed.

"Sounds good." Jasper said, speaking for the first time this morning.

"Yeah we'll meet out there." Rosalie agreed.

And we all darted to our rooms to put on our swimsuits.

I picked a small black bikini, and Jasper and I darted out the front door and along the beach to the reefs.

Edward and Bella were already there, with Esme and Carlisle.

Bella and Edward were sitting on a rock on the shore line staring instensly into each others eyes as if they wish they weren't here, but in their bedroom....

Jasper took in this and the emotions behind it and grimaced.

"China" He promised in my ear.

I giggled, loud enough for Edward and Bella to hear us.

Bella looked up and her face was full of chagrin, Edward was just staring at her.

"Are Rose and Emmett ready?" Esme asked herself mostly, well she looked down the beach in the direction of the house.

"Probably" I shrugged.

"Coming." I heard Emmett call from down the shoreline.

Than they were here, Rosalie looked great in the red bikini I told her to buy.

"Sorry we're a little late, Rose couldn't pick between two swimsuits." He said geasturing towards Rosalie who was at his side.

"I told it would look great on you." I said smugly to Rosalie.

"Thanks Alice." She said beaming at me.

"Whats in your hand?" Bella asked Emmett, who was holding two huge metal metal polls and a heavy duty net.

"Volleyball" He grinned.

"He complains that soccers is a sissy sport but hes all for volleyball." I complained quietely.

"Well do you want to swim or play volleyball?" Emmett asked, ignoring me.

"Volleyball in the water." Rosalie compromised.

"Okay but we'll have to move to the west if we're setting up a net in the water." Carlisle warned him.

"Okay." Emmett shrugged. "Come on Jazz, let's go set it up."

Jasper let go of my hand and ran after Emmett, Rosalie threw the ball that was in her hand at him as he ran past.

"Shall we." I said skipping to Rosalie's side.

"Come on." We ran to wear they were setting up the huge net in the water.

"Umm maybe I shouldn't play." I heard Bella say to Edward, they were walking behind us.

"Don't be riduclous Bella, it's fun." Edward told her.

"Esme, teams?" I asked when we all reached the giant net that stood about 20 feet in the air.

"Carlisle, Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie. And Edward, Emmett and You and me." She told us, she was sperating all the couples.

"Lets do this!" Emmett said, rallying himself up a little.

"Honestly Edward, I don't even like Volleyball." Bella told Edward a little paincky.

I looked over at Jasper who was staring at them, he saw me looking at him a bit of pleading expression, and nodded.

"Bell-" Edward was about to say, and then stopped and raised his eyebrow at Jasper.

"Nevermind, it will be fun, and my teams going to kick your butt." Bella said suddenly eager, Jasper was rallying her up.

He just similed at her.

"I get to serve first." Emmett called, he was backing up into the water with the volleyball in his hand.

He was quick, I normally was the one who always called it, or Edward when he heard it in my head.

We all ran onto our sides of the net, the water was to Emmett's waist, but it was up to my elbows.

We didn't have to worry about anything on this island, like the fact that all of our skin was sparkling, or that when Emmett smacked the ball over the net straight to Bella and it sounded like thunder, we didn't have to worry that anyone would hear us.

Esme was in the back with Emmett and Edward was up by the net near me.

"Not fair Emmett! I wasn't ready." Bella complained when she hadn't gotten the ball because she was tieing her hair in a pony tail.

"That was fair and you know it." Emmett called back.

"Whatever." Bella said dismissevly.

"My serve!" I called.

Bella threw the ball over the net and she threw about 40 feet past me, I had to run and than dive for it.

I couldn't help but emerge my whole body into the water to catch it.

I ran back soaked completely and my hair flat against my face.

"Oh it's on." I said, as I jumped 10 feet and smacked it at Carlisle.

He passed it right back over, Edward set it up in the air, and I ran to spike it over, I hit it to the far right of Rosalie so she would have to dive for it or let it go.

She ran and bumped it right before she hit the water.

Than she was as wet as me.

I giggled, and Emmett laughed.

She glowered playfully at us.

"Thanks Alice." She said sarcastically

Rosalie wanted to get revenge on me but I was already wet so she setteled for Esme.

Rose served it so hard that if it hit the water it would make a splash that could almost cover the whole island.

"Esme!" Emmett called, she wasn't looking so Emmett had no choice but to knock her out of the way to save the ball.

Esme landed in the water and than she was as wet as everyone else, the only one who wasn't wet was Bella, and she was staring intently at Edwards mable chest.

Emmett laughed at Esme's surprised expression, than she blinked and joined in.

_Edward, I'm going for your wife. _I warned him

I threw the ball up and than smacked it all force right next to Bella, who was still staring at Edwards chest.

"Bella!" Jasper shouted, but it was to late the ball came smashing at her and splashed into the water, the wave that it made got everyone wet, but mostly Bella cause she was the closest.

We all laughed.

"Okay give me that ball." Bella said, as she walked behind where Jasper was standing, he tossed the ball to her.

She tried to do what I did, but it didn't quite go over the net.

Her face was embarssed as everyone laughed.

_Edward throw me up when I serve it. _I thought to him.

I watched to see if he would, he nodded and grinned.

"Esme why don't you take the front." He suggested.

She was squeezing the water of of her now dark brown hair.

"Okay."

_When I throw it up run over and toss me straight up._ I told him as I got ready to hit it right at Carlisle.

I threw the ball as high as I could, then in less than a second Edward had his hands at my waist and in less than a half a second I was in the air.

It was timed so as soon as I got up the ball would be at my height, I was about 35 feet in the air.

I hit the hard metal ball with my palm, straight down to Carlisle who was staring up in awe.

He bumped it forward but up, I was just about to land in the water but Edward and Emmett ran and caught me, only to throw me right up at the ball again.

This time I spiked it to Jasper.

It went right past him and into the water at about the same time I did.

"Awesome!" Emmett boomed. He shot his hand out for a high five, i smacked it back and gave high fives to Edward and Esme.

"Yeah." I agreed, breathless.

"Time out." Emmett called.

I darted under the net to Jaspers side, and grinned.

"Nice." He said grinning also.

"That was fun too!" I said laughing.

"What do you want to do this afternoon?" He asked when my laughing died down.

I shrugged. "I don't care, what do you want to do?" I asked him.

At the same time I asked him Emmett called over.

"Hey, Jazz, Edward, Carlisle. There is something I want to do here."

As he said this, I saw what he was going to ask, and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah Emmett?" Jasper called over my shoulder.

"Spearfishing. Are you in?" He was grinning like a little boy who was waiting to see his new baby brother for the first time at a hospital.

Edward laughed and called. "Sure."

Jasper chuckled and nodded.

Carlisle similed and answered "Oh why not."

"Yes! We'll go after this game is done, speaking of which time in!"

Esme and I darted back to our side, Rose and Bella did the same.

"Our serve. Esme?" I said tossing the ball to her.

She waded to where Emmett was and he moved to where she was.

She was looking at Rosalie but I saw where her intent was.

She threw the ball up and smacked it right to Bella.

"I got it." She called, she set it to where Rosalie was, and Rose spiked it to where Esme was.

Esme bumped it right back to their side.

This time it was close to Carlisle so he set it up for Jasper, and than Jasper ran over and jumped to the ball, I saw where this ball would go.

"Emmett." I barely said.

He jumped up before Jasper even hit it, he jumped about as high as the net, than hit it past Carlisle and it landed in the water.

"Yeah!" Emmett roared.

Carlisle swam and got the ball than threw it over to me.

_Edward? _I thought.

He turned to look at me.

_Let's do the same thing but this time I'll flip._

He nodded.

I threw the ball up, not quite as hard as the last time but still pretty high.

Edward was at my side and I was up in air in less than two seconds.

I tucked into a ball form, and spun around about five times, before the ball and I met, that I clenched my fist and smacked it at Rosalie.

She was better prepared this time, she had her heads ready and than she bumped it super fast.

I was still in the air and it was coming right at me, so I spiked it back down to her unsespecting hands.

This time it hit the water and not her hands.

I was still in a ball form so I did a canonball. I made a huge wave that got everyone wet.

"Winners!" Emmett called, with his hands in fists above his head.

Emmett and Edward smacked fists together and stuck them out for Esme and me.

"Well not everyone can comuicate in thought." Rosalie defended.

"Not that wasn't cool Alice." she added.

"Nice job Alice." Carlisle commplemented.

"Thanks. When are you guys going?" I looked over at Emmett.

* * *

**Wouldn't that be sweet if they really did play volleyball. Okay next chapter will be up really soon, it's going to be shorter, but there is going to be some funny dialogue with Edward and Emmett**

**Reviews are better than a competitive Emmett:)**


	3. Spearfishing and Girl Time

_"Not that wasn't cool Alice." she added._

_"Nice job Alice." Carlisle commplemented._

_"Thanks. When are you guys going?" I looked over at Emmett._

* * *

"In about an hour." He answered. He had made his way to Rosalie and they were holding hands under the water.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Bella asked a little worried.

Edward smilied at her.

"Only a couple of hours, you guys should go see the parrots." He suggested.

"That sounds fun! Doesn't it Bella?" I asked her.

"Yeah. It does." She answered warily.

"How about you guys just go now and we'll go hang out with the parrots." Rose suggested.

"We could do that. How about it?" Emmett asked looking around.

"Sure. Sounds good." Jasper answered, Edward and Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Okay, come on Jazz lets go get the spears." Emmett said gesturing towards the house.

"'Kay" He said and they were off towards the house.

"Well maybe we should go change than." Esme suggested when they were out of sight.

"Yeah." I agreed

So we all darted after them towards the house.

I put on a white sundress this time, it was more flowy than the pink one, I also had some Gucci sunglasses that I wanted to try out, and a black sunhat.

I entered the front room where Bella and Edward were kissing.

"I don't have to go." Edward muttered.

"Oh Yes you do." Emmett called from upstairs in the closet full of gear.

I heard Jasper chuckle.

"You'll have fun." Bella told him encouragingly.

"Yes you will" Emmett agreed from upstairs.

Than he was downstairs, with about 20 spears in his hand. Jasper was following him.

"Bye Alice." He said kissing my cheek and walking and heading towards the front door.

"Have fun." I said after him.

"Oh he will." Emmett said for him.

"Sheesh Emmett stop eavsdropping, it's annoying." Edward complained.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you would just come on!" He said his chin jerking up.

Edward just chuckled and kissed Bella lips softly.

Emmett was holding the door open for Edward, so he didn't turn back.

Than we watched them wade out into the deeper water, each of them with five spears in their hands.

As soon as they were in the water, Bella sighed.

"This reminds me of when I kidnapped you." I said with a giggle. We were suppose to have her remember all of the human memories she could.

"Yeah, the time you got the porshe." She said laughing too.

"Wasn't that the time where I admitted that I hated you?" Rosalie asked laughing with us.

"Yeah it was." Rosalie smiled at Bella, that smile was clear that neither of them cared about that anymore.

"Remember when we made you go to the Prom?" I said chuckling.

"Yeah, wow thats seems like years ago." Bella sighed.

"Well I suppose not to you guys." She added.

"Nope it seems like days ago to us." Rosalie agreed.

"Esme?" I called.

"Coming." She called from upstairs in her bedroom.

Than she was down in a light blue skirt with a white tank-top.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked mainly Bella.

"Yep let's go!" She eagerly, how odd she was eager for this, I wonder what that means.....

We played with the parrots for only about a hour than went back to the house.

We played Scrable for awhile but about every five minutes Bella would look out the window towards the ocean.

"Bella they'll be back soon." Esme told her, placing her hand on her shoulder.

Bella bowed her head in shame that she got caught.

"Come on Bella, I'll paint your nails." I said getting up and grabbing her hand, I towed her to my bedroom and rumanged through my nail polish.

"What color? Pink or purple?" I asked her when she sighed and sat on the bed.

"Pinks fine." She sounded completely board.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her as I sat next to her.

"Oh, nothing." she said trying to be dismisseve, I wasn't having it.

"Bella, somethings wrong." I pressed.

"I was thinking about, when you came, and we had to race to Italy to save Edward. I've just been thinking about how things use to be." She sighed.

"Oh" I said I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"You know, when I was a mortal, and I know this sounds weird but please don't laugh." She looked me in the eye making sure I wouldn't, I pursed my lips.

"Well it almost seems like everythings to easy now, I'm used to having a huge conflict in my life, and now it's like...nothing." She trailed off.

That was it, she missed conflict?! Thats why shes been moping around all the time. That is _so_ stupid! Most people would be glad their conflicts and hards times were done, but no Bella wishes for something to be stocking her or a soap ophera romance thing! No wonder Edward was fasinated my her in the beggining.

"Don't get me wrong, I completely love my life and everyone it, I'm really lucky, but it's just a little weird,you know."

"Bella" I sighed, "Stop wishing for something bad to happen."

"I know. I know" She agreed quitely.

"Your such a sadomastic." I told her symaphyiocally.

"Yeah."

Just than I had a vison that I knew would cheer her up.

"What Alice?" She asked curiosuly.

"They'll be back in a half hour Bella" I told her.

She sighed a quicky sigh of relief.

I painted her toenails and he talked and laughed about old memories and just girlstuff.

I could see she was glad to have gotten that off her chest.

"We're back!" Emmett called from the entry way.

"Did you catch anything?" Rosalie asked Emmett as he went to embrace her.

"Yeah we had lots of fun!" He answered grinning at some priavte joke.

"Stop with the fun!" Edward complained, he banged his forehead lightly against the wall. "All I've heard for the past three hours is _fun_, fun and more fun."

"But we did have-" Emmett was about to say fun again but Edward cut him off.

"If you value my sanity at all you will not say _fun_" He hissed the name like a disgusting food.

Bella giggled when he said that, Edward was so melodramtic, he always said the line about valuing his sanity.

"So you had a good time?" Esme checked.

"Yeah it was great!" He said cheerfully.

"Oh for the love of God!" Jasper bellowed when we walked in after Edward. "All _I've _heard for the past three hours is GREAT! It'll be great, _Isn't this great? A_nd my personal favorite, this is so great!" And just like Edward he banged his head aganist the wall.

"Carlisle do you have any complaints about Emmett?" Rosalie asked sarcastically, as Carlisle walked thorugh the front door.

Carlisle took a breath but then stopped as if it wasn't worth it and shook his head looking at Emmett. That meant yes.

"We all enjoyed ourselves." Emmett said with a chuckle.

I saw Edward roll his eyes.

"Enjoy is an overstatement." He said.

"Whatever Edward." Emmett said, not letting Edwards complaints bring him down.

"Come on Bella, lets go to the waterfall." His tone added _alone_.

"Okay I'll go put my swimsuit on." And than she darted to her room.

"Do you want to swim in the reefs Alice?" Jasper asked me, _his _tone implied that it was an open invitation for anyone.

"Sure, do you guys want to come?" Even though I saw they would, I still liked asking.

"Sure I'll go change." Rose said without even asking Emmett, than she was upstairs.

* * *

**Ha okay I had fun writing the Edward part, he can be such a grump sometimes...jk I'm Team Edward. I think I might have the next chapter up still tonight...we'll just see how many reviews I get**

**Reviews are better than spearfishing with Emmett**


	4. Texas Holdum and Trouble

_"Do you want to swim in the reefs Alice?" Jasper asked me, his tone implied that it was an open invitation for anyone._

_"Sure, do you guys want to come?" Even though I saw they would, I still liked asking._

_"Sure I'll go change." Rose said without even asking Emmett, than she was upstairs._

* * *

"I'm ready." Bella said, walking out of the room, in a smaller black bikini than I had on.

"Thank you Alice." Edward said as he looked at the swimsuit she was wearing.

Bella rolled her eyes, and took Edwards hand, they ran out the back door together.

Than Rose was back downstairs in a beauitful one-piece that had a bunch of premade holes in it.

"Was she wearing the-?"

"Yeah, she was." I answered before she started to descride it.

"That explains that. Alice why aren't you putting on your suit?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to see Edwards reaction." And before she could say more, I darted to our bedroom, put on the first swimsuit I touched, which happened to be a adoreable peach two piece, than ran back in less than 30 seconds.

I was the fastest changer in the house.

"Nice" Jasper appraised.

I grinned at him.

"Thanks. Esme, Carlisle are you coming?" I asked him.

"No, we'll stay here dear." Esme answered after she exchanged a glance with Carlisle.

"Okay, see ya." I said as we headed out the front door.

"So why did you decide to annoy everyone on this island?" I heard Rose ask, as they ran in front of us.

I saw Emmett shrug, "I was bored."

"Oh, yeah right, you know you had that all planned out." Jasper chuckled, and added. "Poor Edward, he was the one inside your head."

Emmett grinned. "Yeah your right, I googled a 100 ways to annoy your brothers, so I'm kind of working from a list."

Rose and I giggled but Jasper glared at him.

"You think hes joking?" He asked us.

"Uhh.....Emmett don't you have anything better too?" I asked him quickly siding with Jasper on this.

"Nope." He answered with a smile. He was unrepentant.

"You see what I had to live with before you came?" Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but it's gotten worse." I said.

We stopped running because we reached where the reefs were.

Emmett dove in, and made a huge splash.

"Way to scare all the fish anyway" I mumbled.

"Yet another reason for China." Jasper said whispering in my ear.

I smiled at him.

"Shall we?" He asked taking my hand and gesturing to the water with his head.

"Why not." I sighed.

And we jumped in right after Emmett.

-------------

The next morning, it was raining and all of us decided to stay inside since it would stop raining in the afternoon.

"Texas Hold-um" Emmett said nodding to himself, as he set up the card table.

"NO Alice." He clarified.

"Fine." I grumbled, they never played games with me anymore.

"Sorry Alice." Edward said sumgly as he got into his chair. Bella was standing with her hands on his shoulders.

The rest of them sat down around the table and I went to sit on the coach.

It was so not fair that Edward got to play games now, Bella would shield everyone from Edward so he could play games, and I was suppose to make sure she kept it going and didn't cheat.

"Be nice." Bella hissed at him.

I watched them play the game, Emmett was out in the second round cause he was all in.

The game kept going until only Rosalie and Edward and Carlisle were left.

Emmett was standing behind Rosalie, _trying_ to coach her, and Esme was behind Carlisle humming. Jasper came and sat next to me on the coach after he lost.

"All in, all in, all in. Come on babe all in" Emmett kept chanting at Rosalie.

"Dammit." Edward said when he went all in and Carlisle had a better hand.

"Yes! Out!" Emmett laughed.

Than he started massaging Rosalie's shoulders, and telling her to go all in. She rolled her eyes.

"Alice, is he going to stop?" Rose asked me, I looked ahead and grinned.

"Nope, don't count on it."

"Ugh, I hate the rain." She sighed.

"Your turn Rose." Carlisle was grinning widely, with good reason, he had a flush, he would win for sure.

She looked at Carlisle's pile of chips, and noticed he was all in, she finally gave into Emmett and pushed all of her chips towards the center of the table.

"Flush." Carlisle said as he laid his four aces down on the table.

"Holy crap." Emmett appraised, he was staring open mouthed at the four cards laid out and Rosalie was glaring at him.

"Finally." I heard Edward say to Bella, they were looking out at the window and it had just stopped raining.

"Yes." I agreed.

"Alice do you want to go on a walk?" Jasper asked me.

"Oh come on, one more game?" Emmett said anxiously.

"NO." We all said at the same time.

"Come on let's go change." I said grabbing Jasper's hand.

I put on a pokla dotted one-piece this time, and a sundress over it.

Jasper threw on some swimtrunks and a collar shirt.

"See you later." I said as we walked out the door.

We walked alond the white beach, at human speed, swinging our arms loosely.

We didn't speak, we just walked around the island. We walked for hours in silence, just staring into each others eyes.

The sun was starting to lower and we sat down on the sand, Jasper took off his shirt and put it on the ground so I wouldn't have to sit on the ground.

We watched the sun turn the ocean different colors, and than when the moon rose we laid in the sand staring, and counting the stars.

I sighed in contentment.

Than at about midnight, we got up and starting heading to the house, we hadn't said a single word that afternoon.

We walked in quitely, everyone was off in their rooms.....Jasper picked me up (still shirtless if I may add) and took us into our room, and shut the door.

---------

The next morning when the little bird started to sing outside we decided it was time to start the day. So Jasper and I got dressed and went out to find Rosalie and Emmett on the couch watching the TV.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked them as we sat down next to them.

Rosalie gestured to a folded piece of paper on the glass coffee table. Jasper picked it up and read it outloud, I leaned over his shoulder to see.

It said.

_We went hunting at the main land._

_We'll be back this afternoon don't do anything stupid or rash (mostly you Emmett)_

_~Esme & Calisle~_

* * *

**I know not my longest chapter but I liked it. Tell me if you did or didn't! I won't keep you waiting for the next chapter as long this time I promise...check my profile and vote on the new poll for me:) Thanks:)**

**Review are better than a flush!**


	5. Not All My Ideas Are Stupid

_We went hunting at the main land._

_We'll be back this afternoon don't do anything stupid or rash (mostly you Emmett)_

_~Esme & Calisle~_

* * *

"Well what are we going to do today?" Emmett asked anxiously with an evil grin on his face. Rosalie threw her head back and laughed.

"Well for starters we need _some _people to come and join us" I said looking at Edward and Bellas door.

"Yeah, it might be awhile" Rosalie agreed well Emmett laughed.

"So when are you guys going to China?" Emmett asked us as soon as he stopped laughing.

"China?" Rosalie asked. I bit my lip and nodded than looked over at Emmett.

"Your not coming with us." Jasper said to Emmett before I could.

"Well I was thinking about last night..." Emmett said grinning.

"That's what you were thinking about last night?! Thanks Emmett" Rosalie exclaimed sarcastically.

"Oh you know I love you babe." He said putting his large arm around her shoulders and kissing her.

"So what were you thinking about?" I asked after they were getting a little too pationate.

"Well Rose I think we need a vacation," He said looking down at her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well for starters," Emmett said than looked over at Edward and Bella's still closed door, Rosalie nodded still confused though "And Jasper and Alice are going to China for a month in the next few months, so I was thinking maybe we could travel across Europe than meet them in China" He grinned.

"Oh that sounds good, but do we have to stop and visit the Voultri?" She said glowering when she said their names.

"Hell no! I do not planning on ruining my vacation because of them." Emmett pretty much shouted. Just than Bella and Edward came out of their room with questioning looks on their faces.

But before they could I distracted them, even though Edward knew what we were doing Bella didn't.

"Carlisle and Esme are hunting and will be back this afternoon, they told us -mostly Emmett, not to do anything stupid." I said.

"Oh so what stupid plan does Emmett have?" Edward asked.

"Not all my ideas are stupid," Emmett grumbled, "The fishing was _fun_ and you know it." He said stubbornly, we all looked at him stunned, I cannot believe he just that was fun, and than to make it worse he coutinued, "He's just to proud to admit it, most people would be honored to go with me...they don't appreicate me or my amazing looks," He grumbled to himself.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that word." Edward hissed through clenched teeth, Bella was biting down on her lip trying not to laugh.

"You know you had a great time," Emmett said rolling his eyes, I couldn't belive he was saying these thinga to provoke the guys.

"Emmett I'm going to count to three and if your still there when I open my eyes Jasper and I are going to rip your head off," Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

I looked at Jasper who was glaring daggers at Emmett. Than I looked over at Emmett who was be a cocky idiot and put his feet onto the coffee table, hands behind his head, and said under his breath "I'd like to see you try"

Edward counted down from three very dramticly when he reached one he opened his eyes and looked straight at Emmett who was grinning cockily.

"I'd run," Rosalie whispered to her husband. As she said this Edward leaned into a hunting crouch, and before any more could be said Emmett had ran out the front door and into the water.

I looked to see Jaspers reaction but he was gone too. Bella sighed and came to sit next to me. We turned on the TV louder and waited for our so mature husbands to come back in.

After a couple minutes my sight went black, that only happened when I was having a vision. I saw Emmett, Edward and Jasper under water throwing huge parts of the coral reef at each that they have ripped off, and scaring all the fish and wildlife away. This was going to happen in 55 seconds.

"What is it Alice?" Bella asked me.

"Go put on a swimsuit quick." I said running into my run and finding a swimsuit than quickly putting it on. Esme was never going let us come back if we destroyed her coral reef.

"They're going to trash the reefs in about 20 seonds." I said as I ran to the front door, Bella and Rosalie were really confused but they were following my lead.

"Hurry." I said running into the water. I heard Bella and Rosalie behind me.

I got under the water and started swimming as fast as I could straight out into the water scaring all the fish away as I went.

After 10 seconds I heard them and than I saw them (Vampires can see everything in the water perfectly clearly). Edward was bending down trying to rip off a piece of a large reef with sea fans all over it. Jasper was on the other side trying to rip off a piece to. Emmett was making a bring it out sigh with his hands. They were all shirtless I hoped that wouldn't distract Bella.

I looked back at Bella and Rose, they were already swimming towards their husbands. I started paddeling as fast as I could than I slammed into Jasper at the same time Rose did to Emmett. Bella didn't slam in to Edward instead she gradded his arms from the reef and put them at his side.

I looked at Jasper than looked up to the surface, he realized what I was doing and swam up with me still holding onto one of his arms.

We popped up of the water and I just glared at him as we started paddling above the surface. I broke the glare to see Rosalie glaring at Emmett behind us.

I knew that Bella and Edward were swimmnig under us and Bella was giving him a disapproving look.

I didn't say anything neither did anyone else until we got the shore. Jasper sat down on the sand and stared at me with wide innocent eyes. Than Emmett sat next to him, Jasper very childishly slid away from Emmett, two feet away. Rose and I were still standing looking down at them with our arms crossed.

Than Edward and Bella emerged from the water and Edward went and sat down next to Jasper, they were all looking at us with puppy dog eyes.

"What?" Emmett finally asked stupidly, wrong move.

"WHAT!" Rosalie yelled, "You could have totally wrecked that reef and Esme might have even banned us from the island because you just had to say those two words! Honestly Emmett!" Rose turned on death glare to all of them, I saw Emmett cringe.

"Yeah when are you guys going to grow up your all over a hundread years old! For crying out loud!" I yelled agreeing with Rosalie.

"Techicanally I'm only 93" Emmett grinned, than stuck his hand out for a high five, which no one returned, he put it down and looked down, but yet not the least embarassed. Jasper leaned and whispered to Emmett.

"You idoit, so not the time," Than he smacked the back of Emmett's head.

"Very mature Emmett" Bella said with anger and sarcaismn.

"Look, love, we were just having fun thats it." Edward said trying to clam his wife down.

"Edward that is hypicritcle don't you think," I said sourly, he looked at me and grinned smugly.

"No I wouldn't agree," Edward said, I wanted slap him but Bella would probably be annoyed.

Just when I was getting ready to make a good comeback Emmett started laughing his head off and rolling in the sand. Jasper and Edward were pressing their lips in a tight line looking at each other and trying to hide their amusement. I saw what Rosalie was planning to do but stopped her.

"May I?" I asked grinning.

Rosalie nodded. I grinned and walked to where Emmett was lying and slapped him across his right cheek. That sobered him and he stared at me with wide innoccent eyes.

"Thats cold Ally," Emmett glared as he sat up.

"And your obniouxs," I snapped at him. I went to stand over by Rosalie and Bella again.

"You guys could have really done some damage," Bella said looking at all of their faces.

"What are you going to to about it, cut us off?" Emmett asked and than started laughing again, Edward and Jasper looked at him with shock on their faces, than they looked at each. Edward nodded to Jasper and than Jasper slapped Emmett in the face. Again Emmett sobered up and now glared at Jasper.

"No we're not going to do anything..." Rosalie said, Bella and I looked at her, she was crazy.

"But we are going to tell Esme." Rosalie grinned evily. I threw my head back and laughed, that was worse than anything we could do.

"You wouldn't." Edward glared at us, well mostly just me and Rose.

"Watch us." I said smugly, than walked around them towards the house, Rose and Bella followed me. And left the boys sitting on the beach with their mouths open like idiots.

"This wouldn't have happened if you would have just admitted you had a great, fun time." Emmett mumbled, Edward and Jasper both punched him on the shoulder, I heard an 'Ow' from Emmett.

"Now what?" Bella asked as we grabbed towels from the porch and walked in the house.

"What do you want to do?" Rose asked her as she squeezed her hair in the kitchen sink.

"We could tease the boys." I suggested grinning.

* * *

**Anyone have any guesses as to what the girls have planned for the guys? I'd love to hear them. Ha okay I hoped you liked Emmett stupidity. I would really like to thank everyone who is taking time to read my story it means a lot espeically _Kelsey Alice Rosalie Cullen_ who has reviewed all my chapters:)**

**Reviews are better than a stupid Emmett:)**


	6. The Sexiest Man Alive?

_"Now what?" Bella asked as we grabbed towels from the porch and walked in the house._

_"What do you want to do?" Rose asked her as she squeezed her hair in the kitchen sink._

_"We could tease the boys." I suggested grinning._

* * *

"How?" Rosalie asked grinning also.

"Let's go change." Bella said, I was surprised that she was part of this plan.

"Yeah, put on the ones that we all have that match." Rosalie agreed.

And we all darted to our bedrooms. I rumaged through one of my suitcases until I found what I was looking for. I wuickly changed out of my wet swimsuit and into this one.

I walked back out to the living room where Rosalie and Bella were standing. Bella had the smallest little sliver bikkni that showed a lot skin, a lot. Rosalie had on the exact same thing put hers was in red, she also put on a small amount of red lipstick. And I was wearing a gold one. We all had matching flip-flops, and we were all grinning.

"Ready?" Rose asked as she headed to the door.

"Let's go." I said eagarly.

So we walked out of the door in human speed, I shot the door loud enough for the boys to hear. It worked. They all turned their heads and froze. Rosalie was in front walking very slowly like a Victoria Secret model. Bella was after her, flipping her hair back and smiling sweetly. And I was walking behind them both, I was pretending to fix the bottom of my swimsuit.

Emmett had his mouth open in pure lust as Rosalie tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled angelicly at him. Edward looked no better than Emmett. He was licking his bottom lip. And Jasper locked his eyes on mine, he had the same look as the other two did, I broke away from his stare and giggled very cutely.

"Where you guys going?" Emmett asked Rosalie as she bent down in front of him to take off her flip-flops slowly.

"Just a little swim." She said in baby voice than giggled.

"We'll come with you." Edward said, his eyes going up and down Bella's body, taking it in. I rolled my eyes.

"No we're going alone." She smiled at him than kicked off her flip-flops slowly, they landed by Edwards feet.

"Why?" Jasper asked me, he had that look of lust in his eyes, I decided to keep going, I fixed the top of my swimsuit slowly.

"Because." I said simply, as I stepped out of my shoes.

"Ready?" Rose asked before Jasper could say anymore.

I looked at Bella, than at Rose, and grinned and nodded.

"Let's go" Bella giggled. Me and Rose giggled too.

We turned our bodies away from the guys, I didn't need Edwards power to know what they were thinking. We all joined hands with me in the middle. We giggled looked at each other nodded than ran into the ocean, squealing.

We ran at normal speed until he were up to our waists. Than I splashed water in Bella's face. She looked at me with shocked eyes, I winked and than she giggled and splashed water back at me. I dodged it just in time and it hit Rose, she blinked than started squealing as she splashed water back.

We did this for about 15 minutes. We looked at the guys in between splashes. They were staring like idiots and Jasper and Edward were muttering things like 'I hate you Emmett' or 'This is all your fault' and than very randomly 'Damn look at that'...well I guess not that randomly.

After we finished splashing each other I turned my body so the males couldn't see me. I winked at them and said.

"Look I think theres a crab down here," And than I dove into the water and did and hand stand so my legs were sticking out of the water. Rose and Bella followed my lead.

I knew the guy were debating on coming in the water with us but when they saw just our legs sticking out of the water they all stumbled to their feet. I looked over at Rose and Bella than nodded. We slowly brought our legs into the water than emereged our heads out of the water.

When our heads and the top half of our body were out of the water the guys froze in their tracks, they were knee deep in the water.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked them suductively.

"Joining you for your swim, you looked like you guys were having a good time" Emmett mused.

"Too bad," I crowed, "We just finished."

"Maybe next time." Bella purred, wow Rose and I had taught her well.

"Next time?" Edward asked rasing him eyebrows.

"Yeah, next time. Come on let's go change, you guys can have the beach to yourself." I said smiling all to innocently at Jasper. Than I gestured for them girls to follow me. They ran up and we linked hands and ran at human pace out of the water, giggling the whole way.

We burst through the doors and threw our heads back and laughed.

"That was so fun, did you see their faces?" I laughed.

"Yeah time for phase two." Rosalie grinned.

"Phase two?" Bella asked.

Rosalie nodded and giggled, I grinned as Rosalie explained to Bella what to put on and what to do.

We all went to our bedrooms and changed into different clothes and I grabbed my Gucci sunglasses and headed to the living room.

I dug in the magazines until I found the ones I wanted. Than Rosalie and Bella came out of their rooms. Rosalie had a tight, curve hugging, small, red sundress on. Bella and I were wearing the same things put Bella was wearing a baby blue one and I was wearing it in peach.

"What are those for?" Bella asked me looking at the magazines I had picked out.

"My speical touch." I smilied than looked at the clock hanging on the wall it said 12:29.

"Let's go get the stuff." Rosalie said as she headed upstairs to the cloest. We found three lounching chairs, they were stuffed with feathers so they were extremely comfortable.

We walked out the front door with the chairs in our hands. The guys were under the water swimming, perfect, we had time to set up.

I set my chair in the sand, Rose and Bella spread their's out on each side of me. We laid down on them and crossed our legs, that were sparkling in the sun. I than passed out my props. Bella looked at hers in disbelief than grinned over at me, Rosalie laughed as she opened hers up. I had handed them both _People_ magazine "Sexiest Men of The Year" issue. We pulled down our sunglasses and waited for our husbands to come out of the water.

I laughed randomly loud enough so they would hear us from under the water. It worked they all came out of the water at the same time, they were all yards apart. That was our cue.

I giggled as I looked down at my magazine than I leaned over to Bella and pointed to a picture of a shirtless Jackson Rathdone on the page, "Look at that" I giggled sensualy, Bella was getting better at her acting because she stared at the page with fake lust, than grinned and nodded.

"Look at this." Rosalie said leaning over to me and pointing to a guy, Kellan Lutz.

"Isn't he something." She sighed.

I stole a glance at the boys who were now all standing hext each other waist deep in water, their faces had confusion written all over them, they couldn't see the cover of what we were reading.

"Tell me about it, look at this guy." Bella said shoving a picture of Robert Pattinson in our faces.

"Yeah, wow" I nodded.

"What are you reading babe?" Emmett called from the water, Rosalie giggled and held up her magazine it was still open to the picture of Kellan Lutz, Bella did the same and hers was still open to Rob Pattinson, I held my up also. There brows all furrowed in confusion.

"Whos that?" Edward asked Bella, they were walking towards us.

"The sexiest man alive." Bella smiled cutely.

* * *

**First: Let me apologize for the leangth of this Chapter...sorry.**

**Second: Ha okay the girls can be pretty evil if they want to be. I couldn't help not putting Rob, Jackson, and Kellan in there I know they're not really the sexiest men alive but this story is set in the future...lol tell me what you think! I'm busy working on the next chapter, and let me tell you, you don't want to miss it! **

**Third: It's my birthday today so I'll be pretty depressed if I don't get any reviews :( I'm having a party tommorow so I might not get the next chapter up tommorow but don't panic I'll maybe do two the next day.**

**Reviews are better than a shirtless Rob Pattinson...most of the time**


	7. I'm Going to Kill Them

_"What are you reading babe?" Emmett called from the water, Rosalie giggled and held up her magazine it was still open to the picture of Kellan Lutz, Bella did the same and hers was still open to Rob Pattinson, I held my up also. There brows all furrowed in confusion._

_"Whos that?" Edward asked Bella, they were walking towards us._

_"The sexiest man alive." Bella smiled cutely._

* * *

"What?!" Edward and Jasper eye bluged out.

"Yeah Jazz, you kinda look like Jackson." I said holding out my magazine for Jasper to see. He was sitting at the foot of my chair.

"I do not!" He almost yelled.

"Relax Jasper it's a commplement he's the..." Emmett leaned over from Rose's chair to mine to see, "3rd sexiest man alive." Emmett laughed, I looked at Rosalie and nodded.

"Emmett isn't this guy hot, hes the second sexiest man alive" Rosalie said flipping her hair back and showing Emmett the picture.

"I don't look anything like him." Emmett said defensively, now he was annoyed.

"Never said you did," Rosalie muttered than stuck the magazine back to her face. Edward laughed.

"Eddie, you look like this guy, except look at those emrald eyes" She sighed. Rose and I giggled well Edward glared.

"Hey I think we have Harry Potter 4 here we should so watch it." I said squealing, this was to perfect.

"Yeah great idea, do you guys want to come?" Bella purred and smilied.

"Not really" Jasper muttered at the same time Emmett eagarly said "Yeah"

"It's your choice we'll be inside, dry off before you come in." I said as I started to get up slowly.

"Look at Rob's hair." Bella said as we walked very slowly with the magazines still open.

"Yeah it's all dirty and geled, I think it's hot." Rosalie said, than I squealed as I had another idea.

"Look read this!" I said pointing to an article written across Jackson Rathbones chest.

"Oh My Gosh we have to go to that!" Rosalie was after she gapped her mouth awhile.

"That would be so much fun maybe we could like meet them!" Bella squealed very girly. I pointed to an article that was saying that Kellan, Rob, and Jackson were all going to be doing a movie together soon.

"What are you talking about?" Edward called as we almost got to the house.

"Nothing of that much importance." Bella called back nonchalantly.

After we were safely in the house and out of their hearing range we all laughed.

"Good thinking with the movie!" Rosalie stuck her hand out for a high five which I gladly returned.

"Yeah and how perfect was picking guys that looked like them!" I laughed as I set the magazine on the counter with the page still open, so the guys wouldn't miss it, Rosalie and Bella did the same.

"Yeah and how perfect was that article!" Bella as we started to rumage through the DvDs.

"We have to go to that, I bet we could have those guys wrapped in our fingures in about 2 hours tops" Rosalie laughed as she found the DvD that we were looking for.

"Yeah an experiment with celebrites, but we can't tell Carlisle and Esme they might stop us." I agreed as Rose opened the the case and stuck it in the player.

Than things went black and I had a vision that our husbands would be in here in 5 minutes, Emmett was talking them into it as I saw this.

"They'll be here in five minutes." I said as we sat on the couch and pushed played, we watched as the previews played.

"Follow my lead." Rosalie said when we heard the guys drying off outside.

Rosalie pulled her long pale legs onto the couch and streached them out. I pulled my feet up and sat cross legged, and Bella pulled her feet into a very loose fetal postion, so there was no room on the couch.

"Look theres Cedric!" Bella squealed as Edward walked in with Emmett and Jasper at his flanks.

"Scoot over, make some room." Emmett said as he stood in our way of the TV.

"Sorry Em we're really comfortable" Rosalie said at the same time I said "Nope" and after I said this Bella wailed "Emmett your blocking Rob, move!"

They looked at us in disbelief but sat on the floor in front of us.

After Cedric left the scene Emmett looked down at his arms and grinned.

"Hey look I think I'm getting a tan." Emmett said looking at his large arm than punching Jaspers arm so he would look.

"Your as pale as snow Emmett, now shut up." Jasper looked annoyed than muttered under his breath "Like we need them angerier with us"

"No I'm glowing" Emmett insisted, admiring his completely snow arm.

"Shut up!" We all yelled at the same time.

"Your just jealous" Emmett mumbled. Edward turned to slap him but missed and his hand went straight to the glass coffee table and shattered it, wood and all.

"God Edward! Do you have to break everything!" Rosalie shouted, mad.

"It's your husbands fault." Edward said as he turned his back and pretended to be paying attention to the movie.

"I don't care who fault it is, but your the ones that are going to have to explain all of this to Esme." Rosalie glared than turned her attention back to the movie.

We watched the movie with sighs in all the right places and awes, I could see Edward curling his fists into balls but we all kept going, and we were pretty much commuincating with our eyes, we decided we were going to get dramtic for Cedric's last scene.

"Wait he died?" Bella asked rethorically as some guy with a wand killed Robert's character. "He carried that movie."

"Well I'm so not wachting the next one." I agreed and smirked when the gusy didn't notice.

"You know Eddie you do kind of you like him. . ." Emmett said as the movie ended.

"Take that back." Edward growled, Bella and I rolled our eyes the same time.

"Emmett you look like Harry." Jasper said smugly.

"I do not and Eddie admitt it you look like him." Emmett grinned.

"I'm going to hurt you Emmett" Edward started to chase Edward and but Emmett stopped for about to seconds to yell at Jasper.

"Jazz you look like Hermonie" And as that was said Emmett burst through the back glass door. He didn't open it, he jsut ran right thorugh it and shattered the glass. Edward and Jasper were not far behind him.

I looked over at Rose and Bella who were glaring at the broken door. We were so not getting invited back here.

I sighed but got up and jogged towards the door.

"We better make sure they aren't throwing reefs at each other again." They nodded and got up and followed me. I opened the handle of the broken glass door and shoke my head.

Than I had a vision which made me so angry I could spit.

"I'm going to kill them." I mumbled angerily than started running. Rosalie and Bella followed me.

Than I heard noices. I heard Jasper's hiss, Edward's growl, and Emmett laughter.

Than we ran and stopped dead in our tracks.

**Okay sorry for the cliff hanger there but you are **_**never (**_**really I'm serious**_** NEVER) **_**going to guess what the guys are doing, but I'd like to hear your guesses! The girls have a plan to get revenge on the boys for what they're doing, this may be the best idea yet! The next chapter will be up soon I hope! Don't froget to vote on my poll on my profile! And thank you for the birthday wishes I had a great one (I got the Robert Pattinson biography!! OMG it's pretty Amazing)**

**Reviews are better than a tan *cough pure white cough* vampire:)**


	8. Its All Emmetts Fault

_"I'm going to kill them." I mumbled angerily than started running. Rosalie and Bella followed me._

_Than I heard noices. I heard Jasper's hiss, Edward's growl, and Emmett laughter._

_Than we ran and stopped dead in our tracks._

* * *

There standing in a clearing were Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. They were swinging huge palm trees at each other like swords.

Emmett swung his tree at Jasper who blocked himself with a mature coconut tree. Emmett tree broke in half when it hit Jaspers than Emmett threw his now broken tree to the ocean and kicked another tree tha fell and he caught it. I glanced at the ocean than back at Emmett who was holding the middle of the tree and swinging it at both at them than back at the ocean. There was probably 12 growen palm trees bobbing in the water they were all bent and deformed now.

Edward swung his tree at Emmett who blocked himself, but as he blocked himself Jasper hit at him too, but Jasper it with such force that they both went flying, each flying into a tree and knocking it and about six others down with them. Emmett quickly got up and threw the trees in his way out to the ocean, Jasper was kicking them to the ocean and Edward was getting ready to hit Emmett again.

We had already let this go on to long. I looked at the other girls nodded and we darted to our husbands.

I grabbed Jasper on both his arms than glared as cold as I could at him. Rosalie had just knocked Emmett to the ground and was hissing curse words at him. And Bella was crossing her arms and giving Edward and disapproving but still angry glare which was worse than knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell you guys!" Rosalie screahed at them.

"Look at all the trees you took down!" Bella yelled looking at all their faces.

"Esme's going to be so pissed when she sees this!" I chimed in with them.

"It was all Emmett's fault." Jasper and Edward said at the same time glaring at Emmett.

"I don't give a damn whos fault it is! You guys could have stopped before you took down 30 trees!" Rosalie yelled.

"We only took down 27." Emmett said. That did it. Rosalie and I ran to him and squashed his feet as hard as we could. While Jasper punched him in shoulder and Edward slapped him in the back of the head.

"Just saying." Emmett said as he rubbed the shoulder that Jasper punched.

"Your so stupid! All of you! I can't believe you did this!" I yelled as me and Rosalie took our places next to Bella again.

"Come on Alice we'll clean it up, Esme will be fine with it." Jasper said trying to calm us down, but I fought aganist it.

"Your damn right! You are going to be clean it up!" Rosalie yelled as we stormed up of there and vampire speed.

We didn't stop running until we were in the house and on Jasper and I's bed.

"What are we going to do?" I sighed as I tried to calm myself.

"Phase three." Rosalie grinned. She explained her plan quickly. It was the best plan I had ever heard we all agreed and changed yet again. I looked through Japers suitcase until I found what I was looking for smiling to meself the whole time as I changed.

Rosalie and Bella came out at the same time I did we look appraised each others outfits nodding and grinning.

"Let's do this." Bella said as we ran to where the boys were cleaning up the trees.

They were laughing about something when we slowed our run and walked into their sight. Their mouths fell open when they saw what we were wearing. I was wearing the smallest pair of board shorts I could find with nothing under them, I had on one of Jaspers white botton down t-shirts and a black bra underneath it. Rosalie looked like me but she had on on of Emmett plain peach collarless shirts with it tied in a little bun in the back. And Bella was wearing a light blue botton down shirt of Edwards.

"Do you guys need help?" I asked as sweetly as possible.

"S-sure" Jasper stuttered as he took in my outfit.

"'Kay you get the trees in the woods and we'll get the ones already in the water." Rosalie said winking seducitvly.

"Alright." Emmett agreed.

We walked towards the water and than I waded to the fartheset tree out there so I could get my whole body wet, because we were still wearing their shirts and were see thorugh when they got wet...

After I was up to my neck I picked up the bobbing tree and waded back to the beach at human speed.

I hoped out of the water and placed the wet tree next to a few other ones.

Jasper emeraged from the forest carrying about four large palm trees in his hands. I stood up and waved at him. As he took in his white shirt soaked and my black bra visible to him and the black board short that rided up a little he gaped his mouth and dropped the trees he was carrying.

We dropped them right on Emmett's foot. Emmett cursed at Jasper but Jasper had his eyes locked on mine. Than Emmett looked past me to see Rosalie with _his _white shirt on. Her red bra was showing brightly and very sensualy, Emmett's eyes popped.

"Emmett now whats wr-" Edward said coming out of the forest carrying a couple trees.

He also dropped the trees when Bella stood up from bending over to lay the tree that she was carrying gently down.

Bella had a deep blue bra on which comenplemented her light blue shirt nicely.

All the guys mouths were gapping than I winked at Jasper at the same time that Bella and Rosalie did and we turned and walked back into the water to grab another tree out of the water.

"I hate you so much right now Emmett." Edward said as they watched us, than they picked up their trees and laid them next to the ones we laid down.

"Oh just keep it in your pants Edward" Emmett laughed, I heard someone slap him, I didn't need to turn to know that it was Emmet.

"What is this 'Slap Emmett Saturday'?" Emmett asked sarcasitcally.

"Yeah" Jasper laughed "And it's followed by 'Shut The Hell Up Sunday'"

We turned to add more trees to the pile we slowy walked from the water.

The guys jsut came out of the forest with more trees.

I looked at Rose and Bella and nodded.

Rosalie sighed getting Emmett's attenion. Emmett looked up at her to see her pulling his shirt up more so that the skin two inches past her belly botton was showing than she put the shirt back in a bun.

I sighed too to get Jaspers attenion. He locked his eyes with mine and I slowly unbottoned three of the bottons of my shirt. Jasper licked his lips as he broke eye contact to look at my releaved belly bottom and exposed skin.

Bella already had Edwards attention so all she had to do was toss her still dry hair back and unbotton some of her shirt also. Edward was staring at her with so much lust I giggled.

We turned around and quickly finished getting the rest of the trees. We timed it so we would be done by the time there was only three bottons still fasesnted and if Rose rolled up her shirt more it would be past her bra.

"Well looks like were done here." Bella said as she looked the huge pile of trees. Rose and I looked up to. The boys were still standing next to us and still staring at us.

"Are you guys ready to turn in." Emmett asked his eyes still darting up Rosalie's body.

"Hell no! Esme and Carlisle won't be back for a little bit we're going to change and play beach volleyball" I said as I looked over at Rosalie and Bella. Rosalie was fixing her hair and Bella was fixing the wet collar of her shirt.

"Why do you need to change?" Edward asked looking at Bella with such desire I had to giggle again.

"Because theses are wet. See you later." Rosalie said and we left them once again with their mouths hanging open.

"Whats phase four?" Bella asked as soon as we were in the house.

"Make them a different kind of jealous." Rosalie grinned.

* * *

**Okay there you have it! They were having a tree fight! I was quite proud of myself for thinking of the girls outfits! Tell me what you think! And by the way this is not the fight the girls and boys are having that is the one I have in the summory for this story, this is just a small set up to! Please Please go to my profile and vote on the poll it is important.**

**Also I have pictures of the girls dresses they used in chapter 6 and other swimsuits on my profile.**

**Reviews are better than a lusty Edward:)**


	9. You'll Never Guess What the Boys Did

_"Because theses are wet. See you later." Rosalie said and we left them once again with their mouths hanging open._

_"Whats phase four?" Bella asked as soon as we were in the house._

_"Make them a different kind of jealous." Rosalie grinned._

* * *

"Uh, what are you ta-" Bella started to asked.

"Just go put on the swimsuit we were wearing before." I ordered than turned and headed towards my bedroom yet again.

"'Kay I'm decent ready Bella?" I asked as I was gathering one of the smaller nets ready, Rosalie already had the ball and tass tossing it in the air.

"Yep" Bella said as she appeared from her bedroom.

"Than let's go with phase four." Rose said as we walked to the door.

"Rose how many phases are there?" Bella asked as we got to the beach.

"As many as I can think of." Rosalie giggled as she began to set up the net in the sand.

"Do we get to watch?" Jasper asked as they ran towards us from down the beach.

We giggled "Sure". They sat down on the grass at the border of the sand about seven yards aways from us/

"Okay so how do I do this again?" Bella asked holding the ball up.

I giggled and walked towards her, so did Rose

"Okay bend down like this." I said getting in 'Ready Postintion'

"Like this?" Bella asked she bent down pretty low.

I heard a small moan come from Edwards lips, she was killing him.

"Yes perfect and when you spike it put your hands up and and jump." Rosalie said demonstrating how to do it. This time there was a moan from Emmett, Rosalie grinned at me.

"Yeah same thing when you set it" I said jumping up slowly, and no surprise there was a lustful sigh from Jasper.

"Okay I think I got it let's play!" Bella said hoping up and down.

Rosalie danced over to the other side. And I stood at Bella's left.

We played the whole game with the guys eyes glued on us, all of us. Jasper seemed to like it when I dove in the sand. Emmett liked it when Rosalie set the ball with her hands raised over her head. And Edward loved it when Bella would bend into the 'Postintion'.

"Did you like it?" I ran over to ask Jasper when we were done.

"Yeah it was great." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I looked over at Bella and Edward who were in a smiliar embrace she looked unsure, so I nodded I think it was time for phase five. Rosalie knew so to so she wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck and started kissing his facial features.

I started kiss Jasper on the neck, lightly but still enough for him to moan.

Bella was kissing Edwards chin and jaw line. None of us kissed their lips at all.

"Hey Rose, Alice we should go swimming again." Bella suggested breaking away from Edward.

"Do you think we should maybe put on something more conservative?" I asked rethoically.

"No" Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all said at the same time.

"Let's just go, I'll race you out to the big reef." Rosalie said breaking away from Emmett's grip with a little more difficlutly.

"Last one there is a rotten egg." I called, I was already running towards the water.

We swam until we were out of their hearing range than I motioned for the girls to follow me to the surface.

"That went well." Bella said as she looked back to the shore, we were pretty far out.

"Yeah it did okay Esme and Carlisle are going to be back in a half hour so I think we should get the guys in our rooms and...well kiss them, but time it right so when Carlisle and Esme walk in you bring them back out to the living where we'll explain to Esme that its their flaut." I stated.

"Sounds like a plan, so kiss than turn in." Rose nodded and we headed back towards the shore.

"Let's go Jazz." I said as I got out of the water and grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going?" He asked cusiosly.

"To have some fun." I purred. We were already in the house.

"I like fun." He said as he opened the door to our bedroom.

"Now he likes fun, well I'm sorry I can't have that kind of fun with you!" Emmett yelled from the bedroom next to us.

I pushed Jasper on the bed and started to kiss him. His tounge traced my lips, begging for an entrance which I did not allow, only five minutes and they'd be home.

After about four minutes I finally opened my mouth and we started to kiss very passionatley that he probably didn't even notice the boat pull up.

"I need to show you something." I whispered sensualy.

"Anything." Jasper agreed as he started to kiss my neck and down.

"Follow me." I said pushing him off of me and grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door, he was confused but willing.

We walked out the same time everyone else did including Carlisle and Esme. Esme looked at the the broken door and table, that was our cue. I let go of Jasper's hand and danced to Esme, Bella and Rose followed.

"Esme you'll _never _guess what the boys did today." I said in a childish baby voice.

"Does it have something to do with the pile of broken palm trees laying on the beach?" She asked me glaring at the boys, Emmett cringed, Esme never glared, not that ofter at least. I nodded.

"And the reef that is bobbing up in down in the water right now?" She asked getting angrier. Rosalie and Bella and I all nodded this time.

"And the broken table and door?" She was angry now, the guys were all glaring at us.

"What did they do exactly?" She asked through clenched teeth. Carlisle was rubbing her back looking at us questionaly.

* * *

**Okay I apologize for that being shorter than I wanted but I had to get past it. Let me know what you think and if you have any questions about it! I am writing ahead to the acutally boy verse girl fight thing and I am having a lot of fun with it, I hope you like it.**

**Reviews are better than beach volleybal;)**


	10. What's Your Idea Emmett?

_"Esme you'll never guess what the boys did today." I said in a childish baby voice._

_"Does it have something to do with the pile of broken palm trees laying on the beach?" She asked me glaring at the boys, Emmett cringed, Esme never glared, not that ofter at least. I nodded._

_"And the reef that is bobbing up in down in the water right now?" She asked getting angrier. Rosalie and Bella and I all nodded this time._

_"And the broken table and door?" She was angry now, the guys were all glaring at us._

_"What did they do exactly?" She asked through clenched teeth. Carlisle was rubbing her back looking at us questionaly._

_

* * *

_

"Well Emmett started saying stuff that made Jasper and Edward mad and than they chased each other into the water and starting throwing the reef at each other we had to stop them before they could do more damage." I started then look at Bella to take it from here.

"Than we decided to watch a movie Edward got mad at Emmett and tried to slap him but missed and ended up slapped the coffee table. Than Emmett said more things that made them really mad so Emmett ran out the back door not even bothering to open it." Bella said looking Rosalie to finish it off.

"They ran to a clearing and when we got there they were swinging those trees at each other. Jasper hit Emmett and they both went flying taking down about seven trees down each. They threw them in the ocean and we had to stop them again, they took down 27 trees that we ended up picking up some of them for them. We had a very exhausting day." Rosalie concluded. The gusy were looking down ashamed and annoyed by the way we told the story.

"I see. Thank you for trying girls why don't you go out to hot tub and wait for me there." She said hugging us all.

"As for you guys, sit down on that couch right now." Esme said pointing to the couch. All the guys were staring at us with shock, they thought we betrayed them. And Esme was mad, but being the kind soul she is she probably let them off easy, because of there adorable charm...cheaters.

"I would rather have been just cut off." Emmett mumbled as he sat down on the couch. They were all glaring at us as we walked to the back door. We blew kisses at them and opened the back door and walked out to the hot tub.

"That was so fun." I squealed as we turned the jets on.

"I feel a little guilty though." Bella said after she laughed.

"Don't." Rose and I said at the same time, Bella grinned and nodded.

"So that movie that those guys are shooting is fliming in Canada! Do you want to go? We can tell everybody that were going the huge mall they have there for a five day shopping spree" Rosalie grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah it will be so much fun, and they're all single we can wrap them up in seconds," I agreed.

"What happens if they ask us to dinner or something?" Bella asked, being pessimistic.

"We don't eat, we say we're on a diet." I laughed.

Esme came out wearing a swimsuit and joined us, we immeidatily shut up about our future plan, I looked at Bella and Rose telling them with my face that we weren't going to talk about that for the rest of the time here. They nodded.

We talked for hours about pointless stuff. We could hear the guys arguing inside with Emmett, I felt bad for Carlisle, he was the one who had to babysat well they cleaned the _entire_ house, like every little nook and crany, and any form of dust or sand.

Finally at about three o' clock in the morning they finished. We all said goodnight and I decided Jasper had had enough.

He was in our bedroom when I found him. He looked exhausted if possible, he perked up when I walked in.

I walked right up to him and laid down next to him and started kissing him. He seemed eagar enough.

"Am I forgiven now?" He whispered after he broke away.

"Does it seem like your forgiven?" I asked him sweetly, that was all that needed to be said. He grinned and reached over to the light switch by the bed and turned off the lights...

-----

Once again morning came. I wanted to watch the sunrise so Jasper and I got up and walked outside and down to the beach, everyone else was still in there rooms when we left.

We sat down and watched as the pink sun came up over the horizen and turned the water different shades of pink and orange our peace and quite only lasted until our skin started to shine from the sun. Than the last person I wanted to see came along with his wife at his side. Emmett. I groaned loud enough for him to hear it.

"The only reason you groaned is because you find me sexy, and you think it's uncomfortable when I'm around with you and Jasper," Emmett said matter of factly as he got closer. My eyes bludged out, Rose's eyes widened, and Jasper laughed.

"What it's true." Emmett said as I stood up and glared at him.

I crossed my arms, "That is not true," I hissed at him.

"Talk to the hand cause the face don't want to hear it," Emmett said holding out his palm and turning his head away from me, Rose giggled and Jasper chuckled.

Than he started running back to the house, No way in hell was I going to let him get the last word in. I followed him with Jasper and Rosalie behind us.

"Emmett the only person who has or ever will find you the least bit sexy it Rose!" I yelled as I followed him into the living room. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch, they stood up as soon as we burst in. Bella and Edward were coming up of their bedroom.

"Uh-ha, Bella you think I'm sexy right?" Emmett said glaring at me but talking to Bella.

"Dream on Emmett," Bella grinned sumgly and rolled her eyes.

"Esme I'm sexy right?" Emmett said turning to look at Esme with pleading eyes.

Esme rolled her eyes but shook her head, which made Carlisle laugh than press his lips together quickly, but there was still so much amusment in them.

"Jasper?" Emmett said looking my husband who was enjoying this conversation.

"Nope," Jasper laughed popping the 'p'.

"Edward?" Emmett sighed, this was his _last try_.

"Yes Emmett you are very sexy." Edward said sarcastically, Emmett must not have heard the sarcasim cause he than yelled.

"Ha! See Edward thinks I'm sexy! And Edward has great taste in people!" Emmett yelled, the sad thing was, he wasn't joking.

"God Emmett, theres a thing called sarcasim" Edward groaned.

"Nope you said it, you think I'm sexy."Emmett started skipping around the room smugly.

"Rose," I called back. Edward was tensing in a crouch.

Rosalie ran quickly up to Emmett and slapped him (way gentler than I would have if I may add,) that only made Edward laugh, he relaxed out of his crouch and laughed along with everyone but Emmett.

"I thought this was Shut the Hell Up Emmett Sunday not Slap Emmett Saturday." He said glaring at Rose who was biting down on her lip trying not to laugh.

"Yes but you wouldn't shut up, so..." I trailed off. Which only made everyone laugh harder.

"So guys what are we going to do today?" Rosalie asked after everyone laughter died down.

"I have a great idea!" Emmett said raising his hand in the air and jumping up and down.

Than everything around me went black. I was having a vision. Oh God I couldn't believe this was Emmett idea. Oh no, no. I regained my sight to see Edward grimancing and everyone looknig back and forth between us.

"Whats your idea Emmett?" Esme asked cusiously and softly, we didn't want him to have _another _breakdown.

"Okay everybody spread out around the island on the beach and you'll know as soon as I come past you, trust me." Emmett said eagarly.

He was actaully serious.

I couldn't believe I was about to play this.

* * *

**Okay, that chapter was kinda pointless but it did set you up for a story I am writing right now. Yep you guessed it,the girls are actually going to Canada to meet Rob, Jackson, and Kellan. I'm going to put that story up in a little bit because it's kind of just a side project right now. Well anyone have any ideas as to what Emmett's idea is. I bet _nobody_ can guess it.**

**So I wanted to let everyone know my plans for the furture. I am going to finish this story (don't worry I am writing chapter 23 as we speak so this story's end is no where near.) When I publish chapter 22-25 I plan on starting to put up the Girls Just Want to Have Fun story (check poll on profile.) I already have that story pretty much wrapped up but it will be about 18-20 chapters long. After I finish this story I'll post 'A Little Miracle' (again check poll on profile) which is already pretty far right now. And after I post the last chapter of Girls Just Want to Have Fun I'll start on 'P.S. I love you', which I really have thought about that much right now...**

**Reviews are better than Slap Emmett Saturday**


	11. Sexy Duck Means War!

_"Whats your idea Emmett?" Esme asked cusiously and softly, we didn't want him to have another breakdown._

_"Okay everybody spread out around the island on the beach and you'll know as soon as I come past you, trust me." Emmett said eagarly._

_He was actaully serious._

_I couldn't believe I was about to play this._

* * *

Duck. Duck. Gray. Duck.

It was never going to end was it?

"Alright Emmett but if this is stupid so help me-" Jasper said glaring at him and than threatening him, Esme cut him off before things could get to...well like yesterday.

"Jasper thats enough."

"Thanks Esme." Emmett said looking at Jasper smugly, Jasper was glowering at the floor.

"Emmett. No stupid ideas. Thats all I'm saying." Esme added, we all chuckled while Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Okay fine. Everyone go spread out around the island on the shore." Emmett said shooing us out the door. Edward and I knew what was going on but no one else did.

I ran right in front the house on the beach and stood there and watched as everyone else darted in different directions. Rosalie was down about 50 yards to my right, and Edward was down about 60 yards along the shore to my left. Carlisle was close to Rose and Bella was near Edward with Esme and Jasper somewhere out of my sight on the other side of the island.

"Ready?" Emmett called from inside of the house.

He was answered by a mix of 'Yeahs', 'Yes's', 'No's', and 'This is a stupid idea' by Jasper. I giggled.

"Okay I'm coming out!" Emmett called back.

"Of the closet Em?" Edward snorted quitely Bella and I started laughing as Emmett walked out of the house and onto the porch.

"I heard that Edward," Emmett called in his direction of the beach.

"You were suppose to," Edward mumbled so barely any of us could hear him, I didn't think Emmett did.

"Okay so I'm sure you'll all catch on," Emmett called so Jasper and Esme could hear him on the other side of the island.

Edward and I both groaned in unison as Emmett walked, well more like strutted, over to where I was sanding at human pace.

"Pixie Duck," Emmett said as he got over to me. He tapped my head lightly with his over sized hand and than ran over to where Edward was. I looked over at Rosalie who was starring in horror at her husband. Carlisle had his head in his hand and was shaking his head. Edward was grimacing at Emmett as he made his way over to him. Bella had the same look as Rosalie, as she watched Emmett approach her husband. I was guessing Esme and Jasper had similar expressions on their faces.

"Rude Duck," Emmett said as he gracefully lept over to Edward and tapped him on the head. Edward just glared at him, and I could have sworn I saw Emmett wink at Edward. I didn't even want to know.

"Esme is this considered a stupid idea?" Jasper grumbled on the other side of the island. I heard Esme sigh, I rolled my eyes, even though my husband was so right this time.

"Brown eyed duck." Emmett said as he got over to Bella and tapped her on the head with his oversized hand. Bella was grimacing at the hand as he got closer to her head.

"She doesn't have brown eyes idiot!" Jasper yelled over to Emmett, annoyance thick in his normally smooth voice.

"Oh whatever," Emmett said dismissally as he waved his hand and than made his way over to where Jasper was standing I assumed.

"Lover Duck," Emmett said and I guessed that he tapped Jasper on the head. Wait did he say Lover Duck?!

"What the hell Emmett?!" Jasper and I both yelled at him, even though I couldn't see him.

"Snippy, Snippy," Emmett tisked. I heard his footsteps keep going to where Esme was.

"Momma Duck," Emmett said in a little boy voice as he tapped Esme on the head. Than I heard iregular footsteps that sounded like, skipping, oh God this was never going to end. Than Emmett came back into my sight and confimerd it, he was skipping towards Carlisle at what would be a human run.

"Papa Duck," Emmett said as he lightly placed his hand on Carlisle's blond head of hair. Carlisle was trying so hard not to grimace, he wasn't doing a very good job because his face looked like it was twisted in pain. Emmett still had that stupid idiotic grin on his face.

He kept skipping over Rosalie. Rosalie was facing me with her back to Emmett and was grimacing at pleading for help with her eyes. I shook me head.

"Beautiful Duck," Emmett well for lack of the better word, he purred. Than he only put two fingers on Rose's head so he wouldn't mess up his hair, smart.

Than he continued over to me, again. I groaned again at pouted. Emmett grinned at me and wiggled his eyeborws...what the hell?!

"Fashionable Duck," Emmett said as he placed his hand on my head and than lifted it quickly. I had a tiny smile, I was fashionable, of course I already knew that but still.

Than things went blank and I had a vision, not this again, ugh I think Edward was really going to kill Emmett this time, actually I was sure of it. I would if I were him too.

I opened my eyes again in time to see Emmett was already by Edward and grinning and wiggling his eyebrows again. Edward was now glaring at Emmett, challagening him. He saw my vision, and he was mad about it.

"Sexy Duck," Emmett said in this weird low whsiper voice that I had only heard when he was doing other activites...with Rose. Oh great, this isn't going to be good.

"Thats it," Edward roared at Emmett and than Emmett started to run for his life with Edward close behind.

"I didn't say gray duck!" Emmett was yelling with his hand up in the air as they passed right by me at a faster speed than they use to hunt.

"Ugh!" Rosalie groaned really loudly and than started chasing after Edward and Emmett.

"Edward stop it right now!" Bella yelled as her and Rose chased their husbands, they were falling behind quite quickly.

"If you wreck anything I swear Emmett!" Esme warned them as they passed by her.

I threw my head back and groaned. This was just great.

"Tell me about it," Jasper said coming up on left side and snaking his arms around my waist.

"Thank you for not getting involved Jasper," Carlisle said as he appeared on my right with Esme. He was rubbing her with gentle pats, poor Esme.

"No problem," Jasper said sincerly with a weird smirk on his face.

Emmett ran by again with Edward right behind him, but Bella was on his back yelling at him to stop and Rosalie was on Edwards right side trying to get a grip on him so he would stop. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what profanites were going on through Edwards head right now.

"We're going to the main land to get some new furniture and tree saplings and possibly a new door," Carlisle infromed us after they were out of our sight.

"Can we come...Please" I begged them, I really didn't want to stay here as they yelled at each other and I don't think I can take another of Emmett's 'jokes'.

"Sorry honey, you guys have to stay here," Esme smiled at me as the group ran past us again, I looked at them than sighed.

"Fine," I pouted.

"Jasper your in charge, Alice call us if anything gets to out of hand," Carlisle told us as he finsihed shaking his head at Edward and Emmett.

"Wait your leaving now?" I asked in disbelief, they couldn't leave when Edward was really trying to kill Emmett.

"Yeah, as in _right _now," Esme nodded and her and Carlisle headed hand in hand to where the boat was sitting on the grass. Esme hopped into it and Carlisle picked it up and walked to the little dock with it raised above his head on one hand. Than he placed it in the water and hopped in.

Esme waved to us as Carlisle drove the boat off the island. I lifted my hand and waved back.

After they were out of sight Emmett ran past us again and stopped dead in his tracks and looked around curiously. He was so stupid.

Edward was about to take advantage of Emmett distraction but Rosalie had his right arm in a good grip and Bella had his eyes covered. I decided I should interfer now. I ran over to where Emmett was and where Edward was headed.

I jumped to Edward and grabbed his left arm in my small hands.

"Stop it!" Rosalie screamed at both of them.

Emmett turned around to face Edward with a small smirk on his face.

Bella slowly pulled her hands from Edwards eyes and rested them on his shoulder, restraining him.

"Apologize, now both of you," I hissed at them, Jasper had joined us and was now standing next to Emmett, just in case, he was calming everyone down.

"Sorry Edward," Emmett said in a little voice with his eyes big as he looked up at Edward from the sand.

"My apologizes Emmett," Edward said grudgingly.

"Now shake hands," Bella commanded, there was authority in her voice that no one could deny.

Emmett stuck his hadn out towards Edward without hesitation. Edward not so much, first he had to shake his arm to make me remember I was still holding onto his left arm. I let go and gave him a warning look. He rolled his eyes and than stuck his hand out to meet Emmetts. They shook each others hand and Rosalie relased Edwards other arm and Bella hopped off of his back.

"Wow who would have thought that it would take three female vampires to stop these two morons from killing each other, though I always knew that girl vampires were stronger that boys...and smarter...and more mature...and better looking, hell we are better at everything" I thought to myself, than I looked around to see Jasper looknig at me with disbelief, Emmett and Edward glaring at me with their arms crossed across their chests, Bella and Rose looking shocked but nodding their heads.

Oh crap I had spoken out loud. Crap, Crap. I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid.

"What was that Alice?" Edward asked me in this clam scary voice. I squared my shoulders and took an unnessesary breath.

* * *

**Okay yes Duck Duck Gray Duck! I couldn't help it so tell me what you think of it. Yes this is the beginning of the boys verse girls war...*dramtic music in background* tell me if you have any ideas because I think after the war I might have writers block because as of now I have nothing planned for after. **

**Also I just wanted to let you guys know something. My updating speed depends on _you_. I have over 30 people on story alert and I have no idea if they have read the recent chapters or not. I don't like to put to many chapters up until I know that those readers have read it. I would really like to update sooner but I just can't unless you guys _review_ and let me know you've read it. Sorry it's just the way I am *sighs***

**Reviews are better than Duck Duck Gray Duck:)**


	12. Are you the mother of a teenage girl!

_"Wow who would have thought that it would take three female vampires to stop these two morons from killing each other, though I always knew that girl vampires were stronger that boys...and smarter...and more mature...and better looking, hell we are better at everything" I thought to myself, than I looked around to see Jasper looknig at me with disbelief, Emmett and Edward glaring at me with their arms crossed across their chests, Bella and Rose looknig shocked but nodding their heads._

_Oh crap I had spoken out loud. Crap, Crap. I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid._

_"What was that Alice?" Edward asked me in this clam scary voice. I squared my shoulders and took a deep unnessary breath._

* * *

"Well you heard me," I said crossing my arms and defending myself.

"And you know thats true," Rosalie agreed moving over to my right side with Bella at my left. Edward moved over to where Jasper and Emmett were and stood in between them. They mirrored what we were doing.

"We don't know that thats a thing that we know," Emmett snapped back at us. We all relaxed our glared to give him a questioning, look, I tilted my head and raised an eye brow and gave him a look that just said _'What_?' that he just shrugged at. We immediately returned to our glares at each other.

"So much smarter," I muttered under my breath sarcastically

"With the exception of Emmett," Edward defended. Emmett nodded firmly until he replayed the words in his head and than he looked annoyed and hurt.

"Hey!" Emmett said at Edward.

Edward just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Point made," Rose mumbled under her breath just loud enough for them to hear her.

"Fine Rose you may be smarter than Emmett, but so is Alice so it's not really that important," Edward said coldly. Oh he did not! He did not just call me dumb! Oh its so on.

"You did not just say I'm dumb!" I asked in disbeleif well I more like hissed.

"No I did not," Edward said smugly he was being such an idiot rigth now.

"See that goes to show we're more mature!" Rosalie hissed at them. I nodded slowly in agreement.

"Yeah right," Jasper snorted, "If you were more mature Carlisle wouldn't have put _me _in charge well hes gone and besides I'm about 150 years older than Bella," He continued.

"So, Jasper are you a mother of a teenager girl?!" Bella asked rethorically, speaking for the first time yet.

"Don't forget Bella, Edwards the father of one too," Emmett said nudging Edward with his elbow who nodded in agreement with Emmett.

Bella and I both opened our months to make a great comeback to that but Emmett kept going.

"And don't even think your stronger," He added.

"Emmett did I or did I not beat you in an arm wrestling match?" Bella snapped at him. This was really getting heated up, Bella was arguing with people, she never even disagrees with Edward.

"Do you want to try again because I'm betting the results would be different," Emmett glared at her for bringing that up.

"Wow Emmett! Let that go!" I yelled at him throwing my hands up in the air in frusteration.

"And Emmett, you've even said I'm better looking than Edward or Jasper," Rosalie reminded him in a scary threatening voice.

"Yeah Edward I believe you said something like that to me to," Bella agreed with Rosalie, her eyes narrowing at her husband.

"No I didn't" Emmett said stubbornly.

"Yes you did," Rosalie insisted.

"Did not," Emmett said shaking his head.

"Did too," Rosalie said narrowing her eyes and glaring at Emmett.

"I did not," Emmett insisted again even though we all knew he was lying.

"Yes you did," Rosalie said, getting more angry each time Emmett denied it. This went on for another good, solid four minutes, or back and forths until I came up with a plan...and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough!" I yelled, everyone looked at me curiously.

"We'll settle this the old fashion way," I declared, there was no room in my voice for negotiation.

I had a good idea and I think it was going to work in the girls favor this time. Edward heard this and glared at me, waiting for me to explain myself.

"Okay, we'll just have a series of contests that will prove that we're right about this," I said, I already had some ideas and they were going to work well but for some reason I couldn't see if we were going to win or not, oh that reminded me.

"Bella pull your shield over all of us including Emmett and Jasper," I told her, she slouched her shoulders but concentrated and than her invisible shield was over everyone but Edward.

"Why are Jasper and Emmett under it, they're on my team," Edward complained, oh now we were on teams.

"Because it's not fair if you can communicate with thoughts and we can't and besides I can't even see whos going to win for some reason," I told him.

"'Kay lets do this, whats the first 'contest'? Emmett asked anxiously.

"Well I have to call Carlisle and Esme first, I need them to pick up some stuff," I told them and than I ran back to the house to get my phone from my bag.

I felt them following me, they were still all confused about what I was doing, even Edward.

I burst through the door of the house and went straight to my bedroom.

I dialed Carlisle and Esmes number and waited for them to pick up. Bella and Rose came in and shut the door behind them. They sat down on the bed and looked at me expectantly.

Esme picked up on the 3rd ring and before I could even say hello she jumped to conclusion.

"What did they break now?" She asked angriely.

"Nothing I was calling to ask if you could pick up something we'll your on the land," I assured her.

"Oh okay what do you need sweetie?" She asked me.

"Just a second Esme," I took the phone away from my ears and tiptoed over to the shut door and hit it hard with my palm but not hard enough to do any damage.

"Ow Alice," Emmett complained from the other side of the door.

"Don't eavesdrop than," I called back at them. They had had their ears pressed aganist the doors listening to our conversation.

"Told you, you can't sneak up on Alice," Jasper was saying to Emmett.

"Love ya hun," I called to him from the room. I don't know why, considering the fight we were having now, but I just had to...

"Love ya too," He called back.

"Okay Esme I need you to get..." I explained to Esme what all she needed to get, I explained quitely so the guys couldn't hear me. After I gave her my list of things she asked the question I had been expecting.

"What do you need all this stuff for?"

I sighed but explained, loud enough for the boys to hear me this time.

"The boys think their better than us and we're going to prove them wrong. Do you want to help?" I asked her grinning, Bella and Rosalie had the same grin on their faces and than Edward called from the living room.

"That is so not what happened and you know it! And you can't have Esme's help unless we have Carlisle's!" Edward called.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Esme.

"Yep, I bet Carlisle will help them, and I'll help you girls but if anything else gets broken our damaged me and Carlisle are going to be the only ones on that island ever again." She warned us.

"Thank you Esme! See you soon!" I said happily and than hung up the phone.

"Carlisle will help you guys," I called out to them, and than muttered under my breath "You'll need it,"

"I heard that Alice," Edward called from on the couch where he was now lounging lazily.

"You were suppose to," I quoted him from earlier.

"Do you plan on explaining what we're going to do?" Emmett asked sourly. I giggled than sighed. Bella opened up the door and we walked out to the living room. Edward was on the couch with his feet up doing a Sudoku puzzle, Jasper was on the chair fliping through chanels on the TV and Emmett was on the floor making a card tower which wasn't that high at all.

We stood there waiting for them to look up at us, I cleared my throat and crossed my arms to get their attention.

"Okay there is going to be four contests, Streangth, Maturity, Intelligence, and Beauty." I told them after they looked up. This wasn't news to Rose and Bella who were picking at their nails. But the boys looked surprised.

* * *

**Well there you go. I wasn't planning on having Carlisle and Esme in it but I got a couple requests. You'll never believe which team wins which contests. Anyone have any ideas for the Intelligence contest? I have an idea but I'm curious if anyone else has a better one. Let me know:)**

**Reviews are better than...(insert something here):)(No seriously, how about if I get _15_ reivews today on this chapter, I'll put the next chapter up really early in the morning tommorow, instead of on Thursay, Promise! (I already have it up and ready!)**


	13. That is not exactly how it happened

_We stood there waiting for them to look up at us, I cleared my throat and crossed my arms to get their attention._

_"Okay there is going to be four contests, Streangth, Maturity, Intelligence, and Beauty." I told them after they looked up. This wasn't news to Rose and Bella who were picking at their nails. But the boys looked surprised. _

* * *

"Maturity?" Emmett snorted, "Wonder what that will be," He mused rethorically.

"You'll see Emmett, I'm sure you'll be quite good at it," Rosalie grinned evily at her husband.

I chuckled at what she was talking about. Than I walked through the living room and to the kicthen to find some slips of paper or something.

I found a stack of post-it-stamps and a pen in a drawer on the kitchen island, and wrote on them

I wrote _Streangth _twice, and _Maturity _twice, _Intelligence _twice, and _Beauty _two times each on different slips. By the time I was done Bella and Rose were leaning over my shoulders reading what I wrote, and the guys were on stools reading with a crease in their brows.

"Bella can you grab me a bowl or something?" I asked her without even looking up as I folded the papers into pieces.

"Sure," She left her placed on my left to go look through the cupboards.

"Here you go," Bella said setting a blue crystal bowl right next to where I wason the counter.

"Okay each person is going to have to pick one to see which event they will be the leader in." I told everybody as I scooped up the tiny folded pieces of paper and placed them in the bowl.

"I get to pick first!" Emmett said raising his hand up and his other hand towards the crystal bowl. I swatted at it before he could put his over sized grubby hand in the pretty bowl.

"No," I hissed, "Wait unitl Carlisle and Esme are back," Emmett looked at me with wide eyes than snacthed his hand back and craddled it protectively.

"Fine," Emmett said and than turned on his heels and walked back over to the living room and collapsed on the couch. Jasper rolled his eyes but followed him and sat on the ground where Emmett card tower was. And Edward sighed but followed them and sat down on the arm chair in the living room and watched as Emmett flipped through chanels.

I went outside to sit on the beach alone as we waited for them. I kicked off my flip-flops and streached my legs out on the soft white sand and sighed in contentment. It would make it better if Jasper was next to me but otherwise it was nice.

We had been fighting with the boys a lot on the island. We never really fought with them, or even disagreed but I think something about the sun is making us extremely conpetitive.

I was thinking about this for awhile until all of the sudden things around me went black at I had a vision.

_"Yes Alec I have discovered the truth," Aro said in a big regal room in Volterra, he was talking to the short little Alec and they were alone._

_"Ah share you wisdom master," Alec pleaded to him._

_Aro laughed at Alec's impatience._

_"Okay young one of course I will tell you." Aro smiled at him. Alec's red eyes brightened._

_"My studies have concluded that it is possible that once every 1000 years vampires can-" Aro said with a grin on his face but be adruptly stopped. _

Vampires can what?! I hate when my visions do that cliffhanger thing.

Every 1000 years vampires can do what?!

I doubt Carlisle would know, I have feeling Aro hasn't told anyone else.

I searched into the misty, murky future of Aro of Alec but couldn't see anything, it was all blurry and fuzzy like when Bella was pregnant with Renesmee, this is getting weird.

Oh no what if I'm losing my sight?! That would make sense, seeing as how I can't see anything that has to do with this contest we're having, or I can't see any of the Volturi's future right now, or how my vision just abruptly came to a stop.

I was brought out of my worries by a boat approaching the island. Carlisle and Esme must be back.

I have to cover my fears or they'll get suspicious and I'll get more stressed out. I am so glad Bella has the shield pulled up right now otherwise Edward would be all over it.

"Alice where is everyone?" Esme called from the boat that was now at the dock.

"Inside," I shrugged nonchalantly. She nodded as Carlisle picked up the boat and walked off the dock to the grass with the boat -Esme still in it- raised above his head.

Esme grabbed some stuff out of the boat and jumped down.

"Did you find everything?" I got up and jogged over to where they were.

"Yep, and the next time the cleaning crew comes they're going to plant some new trees, instal the door, and put a new coffee table in." Esme smilied at me. She had one large box about the size of a chair, two smaller boxes that looked like over sized shoe boxes and a small tightly packed card board box. Perfect.

"Here you go," She said handing me all of the boxes that were neatly stacked, and about as tall as me all together. I grabbed them and grinned than turned towards the direction of the house since I couldn't see around the large box in my arms.

"A little help," I called after I got closer to the house, not that the boxes were heavy I just didn't like carrying them all and not being able to see.

A couple seconds later the stack of boxes were out of my hands. Rosalie had the two medium size boxes, Carlisle had the big one and Bella had the little one. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were just coming out the doors to help but stopped when they saw it was covered.

We all starred at each other. My eyes were darting from the guys to the boxes in Rose, Bella and Carlisle's hands.

After a couple minutes of peer unnessesary silence Carlisle cleared his throat.

"So tell me if I have this wrong. The boys were being cocky," Carlisle said pointing a glance at the guys standing on the bottom step of the porch and then continuing, "And you ladies got mad at them," Carlisle said lookig at us with raised eyebrows, we nodded in unison.

"That is not exactly how it happened," Emmett muttered to him.

"Than explain please Emmett," Carlisle said looking at him.

"Okay I'll just quote Alice here and I'm sure you'll understand," Emmett said glaring at me quickly than looking back at Carlisle who nodded for him to countinue.

"'Wow who would have thought that it would take three female vampires to stop these two morons from killing each other, though I always knew that girl vampires were stronger that boys...and smarter...and more mature...and better looking, hell we are better at everything.' So you see Carlisle we are just the victims here," Emmett said after he tried to immitate my voice but failed horribly. I snorted at that statement, even Edward rolled his eyes as to how he phrased it.

"Alice is that true," Carlisle asked me with one eyebrow up and a questioning look on his face. I hope I hadn't offened him.

"Of course it's not Carlisle, you know how Emmett overstates things," Esme told him before I could even say anything. We all looked at her, stunned, she _never _disagreed with Carlisle, never.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked me after he blinked at the shock of Esme disagreeing with him.

"Not really, espically that part about them being victims. And in all defense I didn't really think I was talking out loud, ask Edward," I defended myself and than pointed to Edward who had this smug look on his face.

"I heard nothing of that sort," Edward said with his arms crossed and that smirk on his face.

"Edward don't lie," Esme said at the same time Carlisle said, "You see, there problem solved,"

"Problem not solved, how does that solve the problem," Esme asked Carlisle with her arms crossed across her chest. Yep I'm pretty sure it's the sun that's doing this to all of us.

"Well I've failed to hear anything that had gave the ladies any reason to me mad," Carlisle said setting the box down on the tiled walk way and than walking over to where the boys were on the porch. He was chosing a side. He on Jasper left who was looking at him with a surprised expression, his thoughts must have been in sync with mine.

"Would you like to hear some of the things they said?" Rosalie asked Carlisle. He nodded to her, she set down the two boxes she had and crossed her arms and started to recall what they said on the beach.

"'Fine Rose you may be smarter than Emmett, but so is Alice so it's not really that important.' Edward told me" Rosalie said immitating Edward angry voice perfectly. Edward glared at her and I decided to step in, literally. I stepped towards where Rosalie was and crossed my arms also. Rosalie and I were facing them straight one except they were all on the bottom step so they were taller.

"'And don't even think your stronger'" I quoted Emmett sourly, who was now glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes and glared back at him, I saw him cringe just the tiniest bit.

Than Bella and Esme decided to join us. Bella still had that little box in her hand so she was crossing her arms and was glaring at Jasper. Esme was on my left side, her eyes darting from all of their faces with a mad and disapproving expression. Bella decided to throw one more into the mix of their quotes.

"'Yeah right, if you were more mature Carlisle wouldn't have put _me_ in charge well he's gone and besides I'm about 150 years older than Bella'" Bella quoted Jasper even with the snort in the beggining.

"See Carlisle, they have all rights to me mad, did you hear what they said?" Esme said looking at Carlisle with this smug expression that one probably would never associate with Esme.

"Yes Esme but did you hear what Alice said?" Carlisle asked rethorically to Esme in this firm voice.

"I did," Esme nodded Carlisle grinned ever so smugly and opened his mouth to say something put Esme stuck her hand out to stop him and than coutinued, "So even though I didn't think it would come to this, let's do Alice's competitions and settle this fairly," Esme said to everyone with a voice of authoirty that no one could question.

Esme looked around to make sure we were all in agreement. We all bobbded our heads and Esme grinned triumphly.

"Well Alice how are we going to start this off?" Carlisle asked me. I grinned.

"One second," I told them as I jumped over the railing of the porch and darted through the door to the kitchen and grabbed to blue crystal bowl that had the post-it-notes in it and darted back to where they were all glaring at each.

I stood in the middle with the women on my right and the men to my left.

"Okay everyone pick on," I told them. Emmett was the first to lunge to at me for the bowl. He picked one out and went to stand where he was before. Bella was next. She lept over to me adn picked up the first one she touched. Than Edward who was just glaring at the bowl grabbed a little piece out. Than Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper and than I ended up picking the one none of them had picked.

I set the empty bowl on the big carboard box and than walked back to where I was standing with Esme on my left again and Rose on my right.

"Okay everyone read theres out loud, Esme start," I told her.

She unfolded her paper and read what it said.

"Intelligence," She looked extremely smug, with good reason I guess, Esme was pretty smart.

"Maturity," I read after I unfolded my little yellow paper. I groaned that was the last one I wanted, I was hoping for Beauty.

"Streangth," Rose groaned, that was probably the last one she wanted, but she was the strongest out of us so I has quite happy she got that one. That left Bella with...

"Beauty," Bella shoulders hunched when she read hers, great the one who hates to shop get the funnest one, life isn't fair. The guys all chuckled when Bella read hers. They looked smug that we all got the ones we didn't want...except Esme.

* * *

**Okay I apologize if Carlisle and Esme are not quite the same as they always are but I had to get them roped into this somehow and Esme in very protective of her daughters. Alice's vision may just seem like an extra random thing but it has some imoportance...just not right now. I bet you can guess which one Emmett has...it's not beauty...it's worse. Lol I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can...the more reviews I get the sooner I'll get it up:) I have a huge report due for school, so I'm going to be cramming for it till Friday...hopefully I can get a new chapter up...(New Zealand is so lame, how am I suppose to put that in 12,000 freakin' words?!?!)**

**OME guys thanks for all the reviews! Please review more they make me smiley. **

**Reviews make Emmett smuger:)**


	14. Show her who's boss!

_"Intelligence," She looked extremely smug, with good reason I guess, Esme was pretty smart._

_"Maturity," I read after I unfolded my little yellow paper. I groaned that was the last one I wanted, I was hoping for Beauty._

_"Streangth," Rose groaned, that was probably the last one she wanted, but she was the strongest out of us so I has quite happy she got that one. That left Bella with..._

_"Beauty," Bella shoulders hunched when she read hers, great the one who hates to shop get the funnest one, life isn't fair. The guys all chuckled when Bella read hers. They looked smug that we all got the ones we didn't want...except Esme._

* * *

"Carlisle?" I asked him. He grinned and unfolded his paper, his grin got wider when he read what was on there...I was praying he didn't get Intelligence, because even though Esme was smart, Carlisle was smarter.

"Strength," He announced with a smug look on his face. Well crap, poor Rose. When Carlisle read his Emmett's face fell, I was just going to take a guess that was the one he wanted.

"Emmett?" Rosalie asked him. Emmett was grumbling something while he unfolded his. After he read it his eyes went wide and he grimaced...if he had beauty I was going to demand a re-draw.

"Intelligence," He grumbled.

"Yes," I pumped my arm in the air. Esme's look grew even smuger and Emmett was glaring at me. That was good Emmett was the least smartest.

"Jasper...?" Bella asked him. Jasper looked all cocky as he unfolded his and than his face completely fell when he read what he got.

"Edward you go first," Jasper insisted to Edward after he looked up from his paper.

Edward shrugged but unfolded it.

"Maturity," Edward sighed. Wait if Edward had Maturity that meant that...oh poor Jasper.

"Jasper?" Rosalie smirked.

"Please don't make me say it out loud," Jasper whined.

"Jasper say it, out loud, say it," Edward snickered at him.

"Beauty," Jasper barely whispered.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Emmett snickered along with Edward. Emmett cupped one of his ears and leaned into Jasper.

"Beauty," Jasper said louder again. Than hung his head down and stared at his feet.

"Ha sucks for you," Edward said as he slapped Jasper on the back.

"I hate you guys." Jasper muttered to them.

"Oh Jazz you know you love us." Emmett snickered at him.

"Yeah...whatever." Jasper said without looking up at their smirks.

"Hey Edward I wouldn't be mocking your brother, your is much worse," Esme told him.

"What are you ta-" Edward started to ask but Rosalie cut him.

"Okay lets start this thing, which one is first?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yours and Carlisle's" I told her. Rosalie's shoulders hunched and she groaned.

"Okay what do we have to do?" Carlisle asked anxiously

"Bella can I have that box?" I asked her gesturing to the little cardboard box in her hand.

"Sure," She tossed it to me and of course I caught it. I opened it just a tiny bit to make sure this was the right thing. It was.

"Okay follow me," I said to everyone as I turned on my heals and headed to the beach.

"Okay here," I said stopping in the white sand a couple yards away from the water, "Rose, Carlisle you might want to put on swimsuits. And Esme can you grab 6 buckets?" I told everyone. Rose grimaced but nodded, Carlisle looked confused but also nodded and Esme grinned.

The three of them turned and darted towards the house.

"Bella can you take it out?" I asked tossing the box back to her. She nodded.

I turned from her after she caught it and kicked off my flip-flop on my right foot and started to drag it in the sand in a long dividing line. I walked up again the line I was making in the sand until it was wide and and a couple inches deep. Than I moved to the right of the line and made another line about two feet away from the first one, this one was smaller and not as deep. After I finsihed the one on the right I moved to the left side and did the same thing. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were all looking at me curiously.

After I was satisfied with it I turned to see Bella was holding the rope from out of the box.

We were going to do this the old fashioned way.

Tug of war.

The rope was really thick with metal strands all through it, that is going to be holding it together as two vampires try to rip it apart. There also was metal ball in the center of it, that was also holding it together but it was for declaring the winner too.

"Can I have that?" I asked Bella, looking down at the rope.

"Yep," She tossed it to me and when I caught it, it was pretty heavy. I wonder how I missed that before.

"Here Alice," Esme called coming from the house and running over to where we were with a stack of about 2 and 1/2 feet buckets in her hands. As soon as she reached us she handed them to me.

"Are you going to explain what's going on?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

"As soon as Carlisle and Rose are out," I told him curtly.

"We're here," Rosalie called from the yard of the house with Carlisle right behind her. She was wearing a black simple one piece and white board shorts...smart. Carlisle was wearing navy swim trunks.

"Okay you guys are going to sort this out with Tug of war." I grinned evily. This wasn't anything new to Esme, Bella, or Rose but Carlisle was now grinning and the other guys were chuckling.

"What are the buckets for than?" Carlisle asked me pointing a glance to the buckets in my arms.

"Sorry Rose," I muttered, "Edward, Jasper, Emmett, you guys get to fill these up with water and throw the water at Rose and us girls get to do the same to Carlisle." I told all of them, Rose was grimacing as she pulled her hair into a perfect pony tail on the top of her head. Carlisle shrugged than grinned.

I set the buckets down on the ground.

"Everyone take one," I told them as I danced over to where Carlisle and Rosalie were. Everyone else darted for the pile of buckets and went to fill them.

"Okay Rose you take the left, and Carlisle you take the right," I pointed over to the different sides of the line I had made. They nodded.

"Whoever gets this metal ball," I looked down at the shiny metal ball that was attached to the rope and than up at them again, "Past the smaller line and on their side first wins this round" Once again they nodded. I grinned.

"Best of luck," I said handing them each a side of the thick rope, and than skipping to where everyone else was with their buckets already filled.

I grabbed the last bucket and darted to the water to fill it up.

Once it was full to the rim I walked to where Esme and Bella were standing on the right side of the line. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were standing on the left side with evil grins on their faces.

Carlisle and Rose walked to their sides with the rope still in their hands. Rosalie took a couple seconds to glare at the boys waiting like eager puppies to get her wet.

Carlisle and Rose walked back far enough from each other so that the metal ball was hovering a couple feet above the big middle line. They looked at me in anticipation, I guess I got to start this thing.

"Three, Two, One, GO!" I yelled. And before the words even left my mouth Rose was soaked wet.

I threw the water out of my bucket at Carlise at the same time Esme did. Than I turned around and darted to the ocean to fill the bucket up again, Esme was right next to me.

We ran back to our spot the same time Bella ran past us to the ocean. Before I threw the water again I got a quickly glimpse of who was winning. Rose had the heels of her feet planted firmly in the sand and was pulling back so that her back was in and arch, she took a small step back with one foot and straightened up just the littlest bit, than the boys all threw water on her which cause her to loose some ground as Carlisle took advantage of that. I looked at Carlisle as I threw the water at him. His feet were spread out and was pulling the rope straight to his chest. Than as my water hit his fae he blinked and Rose pulled at that second to regain her ground.

I didn't get a chance to see where the metal ball was right now because I had to dart back to the ocean to fill my bucket again because it seemed to help at a lot when the other person got water thrown in there face. Of course the guys realized this too and they picked up their pace as well.

After the bucket was filled again I ran past Esme and Bella who were heading to fill their buckets up again and didn't even hesitate this time to throw the water right into Carlisle's face.

I still didn't get a chance to see where the ball was as I darted back towards the ocean and passed Bella and Esme again. Than out of no where Emmett started cheering as he filled out his bucket.

"Show her who's boss Carlisle!!" He roared. I rolled my eyes but started yelling over Emmett for Rose. Than after I a few seconds everyone was cheering.

I ran back to where Carlisle was and this time I saw that the metal ball was past the middle line, but on Carlisle's side that only made me yell of Rosalie louder. I splashed Carlisle again but this time I was looking at Rosalie who, as soon as the water came into contact of Carlisle face, muscles flexed in her arm and she yanked back, that made the ball hover over the thick line again. They both had a look of determination on their faces.

I hadn't realized I'b been standing there for longer than I thought. Bella and Esme had already came and thrown water at Carlisle and were back in the ocean filling their buckets again.

"Alice!" Bella called from the water. That snapped me out of it and I darted to the ocean as fast as I could with new found determination to help Rose win this. I ran as fast as I could than back to Carlisle, Esme and Bella were behind me now.

My cheers got louder, than again so did Emmetts, and I got quicker. I was going faster than any of them. But the metal ball wasn't going onto anyones side, it still hovering over the middle line.

"Come on Rose!!" I encouraged her as I threw more water at Carlisle. They were both standing in puddles of water, but the sand was eating it up quickly.

Rosalie and Carlisle hadn't said anything they were clenching their teeth and pulling. I could see their muscles working in their arms but yet neither of them were getting the rope to budge.

I had an idea that might help Rose win this. I ran to fill my bucket and ran back but instead of throwing it at him from his left side I darted behind and around him to his right side. Bella saw what I was doing and she got behind him with her bucket full and Esme on his left. All of our buckets were full and we were doing a silent countdown.

Than I threw the water out of the bucket at the same time Bella and Esme did. Carlisle was almost invisible for a second because water was all around him, so I couldn't see his face. So I looked at Rosalie, her face was more confident than ever. She pulled and took a small step back and Carlisle lost some ground.

I didn't even have time to see Carlisle's face as I darted back to the ocean. Bella and Esme were on each side of me. And we filled our buckets up again all assuming we were going to do that again.

I ran to his right side again and Bella ran behind him and we didn't even have one of our silent countdowns we just all threw the water at him as soon as we were all in our spots.

I held my breath hoping that Rose would be able to pull the ball on her side...

* * *

**Oh cliffhanger...not really. Do you think Rose will win? Or will Carlisle pull it off. Totally random side note- I was listening to the Mamma Mia soundtrack as I wrote this chapter and it actually inspired me...I can't explain it but it did, (No Edward isn't going to be skipping around singing the Dancin' Queen anyime soon...no promises on Emmett though...I wonder...) I was typing so fast to get this chapter out. Next chapter is going to be the Maturity or Intelligence contest, I haven't decided yet.**

**And now two shout outs! Forevaculls for being my 100th reviewer! Thank you all who have taken the time to review maybe we could get to 200 by the end of next week...its a good goal. And secondly Kele Sunburst who is my new beta reader, thank you everyone!**

**Reviews are better than vampire tug of war:)**


	15. The other ones a nickel!

_I didn't even have time to see Carlisle's face as I darted back to the ocean. Bella and Esme were on each side of me. And we filled our buckets up again all assuming we were going to do that again._

_I ran to his right side again and Bella ran behind him, we didn't even have one of our silent countdowns we just all threw the water at him as soon as we were all in our spots._

_I held my breath hoping that Rose would be able to pull the ball on her side..._

* * *

It seemed like hours but it was only a couple seconds at the most.

I looked at Rose and she was grinning trimphunly. Her smile widenedshowing all of her teeth, and pulled one last strong tug.

Carlisle flew through the air about a foot and landed about two feet closer to the wide line.

I looked at the rope and sure enough the metal ball was a couple inches over Rosalie's line.

I jumped up and down clapping and cheering. Rose looked glorious as she dropped the rope, lept up in the air with her hands up and let out a 'Yip-ee" Jasper stared at Carlisle with an open mouth, I changed my mind, guys could be _way_ cockier than girls. Edward, head in his hands, groaned. Emmett looked completely shocked after he blinked a couple times to recuperate, he cupped his hand over his mouth and starting chanting "Rematch! Rematch!". Bella and Esme clapped and cheered just like me. Carlisle looked quite defeated but he was trying not to show it and be a good sport.

After Rose finished jumping in the air she grinned and walked over to Carlisle. She stuck her hand out for a handshake. Carlisle took his hand in hers and politely congratulated her.

When Carlisle and Rosalie finished shaking hands I ran to Rosalie and ambushed her in a hug.

"Way to go!" I squealed at her as Bella and Esme joined our tackled hug to Rose.

"That felt good," Rosalie said like she was breathless.

"I knew we were stronger," Bella said pumping one of fists in the air.

I quickly glanced over at where the guys were now huddled Bella continued squealing which made it difficult to hear their muted voices."Hell yeah, was there ever any doubt?" Rose asked rethorically as we all stepped away from the hug.

"Alice what are we doing next?" Jasper called over to me, before Bella could say more to Rose. I turned my body so I was facing them, adn crossed my arms smugly across my chest, as if to say 'Told you so', The girls stood behind me backing me up, we all had smug smirks on our faces.

"Well I would just like to say some-" I started off smugly, I was going to rub it in a little bit first but Edward cut me off.

"Alice we didn't ask you opinion on our current situation, we asked whats next," Edward said sourly, I held back a snort, of course he would look at it as a situation.

"It's Emmett and Esme's turn," I said smugly looking over and Esme who was nodding confidently to herself. Emmett groaned.

"I need to go get it set up in the house so you stay out here, except Rose and Carlisle you guys can change," I told them, Emmett raised an eyebrow at me. Carlisle and Rose nodded at me.

"Okay come on," I said turning towards the house and gesturning to it. I didn't look to see if they were behind me or not as I ran across the grass to the house.

When I got onto the porch I rushed into the house and grabbed a couple towels from the entryway cloest and and opened the front door the front door to toss them at Rose and Carlisle who were just about to open the door, they were both soaking wet and they were going to get the whole house wet.

I left the door open as I darted to the room I shared with Jasper.

I went to the bag I used as my carry-on on the plane and dug out my laptop. I went through Jasper's bag until I found his too. I tucked them under my arm and ran to the living room.

Once that was taken care of,

Carlisle and Rose were in their bed rooms changing into drier clothes.

I went to the kicthen island and set each of the labtops on different sides of it. After opening each of them, I turned them on. My fingers drummed absently on the counter as I waited for them to boot. I sighed once they were finally on and quickly loaded the page I wanted both of them and Rose came out of their rooms as the page was loading. Rose was wore a striped bikkni top and small tight jean shorts. I didn't even look up from the computer as they entered.

When each of the pages were finally loaded I went to the front door and stepped onto the porch. Esme and Bella were sat cross legged in the sand staring out at the ocean asumed...I could only see their backs. Edward, Emmett and Jasper stood with their hands close to each other as they discussed something.

"It's ready!" I called out to them. Their heads all snapped up to look at me, than Esme and Bella were up and two seconds later standing by me on the porch, about a second or so later the guys were there too.

"Okay come on," I said turning and walking into the house and turning on my left to enter to kitchen. They were all right at my heels.

Carlisle and Rose were standing by each of the computers and looking at them curiously, well actually Carlisle was grimacing and Rose was grinning.

I turned to the five vampires behind me and started to explain.

"Okay Esme and Emmett, your going to take you dumb test," I informed them. Emmett who had had a worried look on his face now looked relived and Esme on the other hand looked disappointed, she was hoping for more of a challenage.

"It's harder than you think, I took it a few times just to get a decent score." I warned him. Emmett didn't look like that effected him at all, Esme looked a little more hopeful.

"Okay the rules are simple. You take the test. You can have your other teamates help you on only two questions, they have to stay silent for the whole time except for if asked a question." I told them both, Esme nodded, Emmett who had this weird confident smirk on his face also nodded.

"Alright and if anyone cheats..." I coughed Emmett's name into my arm very obviously, which earned me a glare before I grinned and continued, "Than you lose as many points as you would if you got the question wrong, same thing applies to teamates talking," I said looking each of them in the eye, once again they nodded even though Emmett continued to glare at me.

"Okay pick your computer and get started," I commanded to them, Esme and Emmett grinned.

"Okaie Dockie," Emmett grinned as he sat down on the stool by Jaspers computer. Esme sat down on the stool behind mine and smiled to herself. I went to sit in between them on the third stool. Rose and Bella immeidatly were behind Bella and Carlisle Jasper and Edward practically hovered over big huge Emmett.

The moment they both sat down, both of their hands rested upon the mouse and their eyes scanned the screen, reading the first question.

I leaned over to see what the first question was on Esme's computer, it read _If there are five apples, and you take three, how many do you have? _Seemed simple enough right? Well I thought so, than I looked over at Emmett who's brow was furrowed as he clicked the litte _2 _he was so dumb, come on read between the lines man! I yelled through my thoughts. Esme had clicked _3 _and was now reading the next question with that confident smile on her face.

They both answered the second question quickly and were onto the next. This one said _A red house is made from red bricks, a blue house is made from blue bricks, a pink house is made from pink bricks, and a black house is made from black bricks. What is a greenhouse made from? _Emmett appreared to have not even thought twice about his answer becasue he clicked on _green bricks _very quickly. Jasper sighed, Carlisle shook his head and Edward hit his hand against his face before allowing it to slide down. Esme had the right answer, _glass_! Than they went a few more questions until Emmett started to speak,

"Okay I'm using my help now," Emmett sighed, Esme stopped reading the question she was on and looked up at him, "If your hour hand on a clock moves 1/60 of a degree every minute how many degress will the hand move in one hour?" Emmett asked turning his head to see what the other guys will say.

"Really Em?" Jasper groaned, Edward threw his head back and slouched his shoulders, Carlisle sighed. Emmett looked at them confused, I giggled.

"The answer is 60 Emmett," Carlisle told him.

"Ohhhhhhh," Emmett grinned and turned back to the computer. I rolled my eyes and Esme turned back to her computer.

Esme went through her's quite quickly, without any of our help if I might add. So now we were just waiting for Emmett, he had already used his other help with a question I just had to roll my eyes at the question he asked was, "Some months have 31 days, and some months have 30 days. But how many have 28 days?" Edward answered him after he groaned again. "All of them Emmett," Emmett blinked as he thought that through, "Oh yeah," And their team lost some of their points when Emmett was struggling with _Two U.S. coins are worth a total of $0.30, and one of them is not a nickel. What are the coins? _He stared at it for about 10 minutes until Edward couldn't take it and burst out at him, "The other ones a nickel!" Everyone stared at him in shock as he covered his mouth with one of his hands, Emmett shrugged and clicked on that one.

After waiting a about an hour for Emmett to finish his they clicked on the little coutinue bottom at the same time to see their results. Emmett was the only one on his team who looked confident, the other guys had no hope.

When Emmett saw his results he gasped, we all looked over at Emmett who was staring at his computer with wide gold eyes.

* * *

**Okay if you think Emmett is going to win this I want you to slap yourself. Yeah right, like Emmett could get a better score than Esme *snorts* anyway I got these questions from the actual dumb test, it's harder that it sounds...really. Reviews modivate me...just sayin' And I would like to thank all of you guys for your ideas...hope I didn't disappoint:)**

**Seriously guys I am frusterated beyond belief. I am really close to disabling the anonymous reviews because most of you are asking questions in them and I have no way of answering them. It is extremely frusterating,** **and if you have an account, just take the time and sign into it...please, and if you don't make one so we can chat:)**

**Reviews make Emmett _feel_ smarter...**


	16. Edward, boy or girl?

_After waiting a about an hour for Emmett to finish his they clicked on the little coutinue bottom at the same time to see their results. Emmett was the only one on his team who looked confident, the other guys had no hope. _

_When Emmett saw his results he gasped, we all looked over at Emmett who was staring at his computer with wide gold eyes._

* * *

Emmett was stared in complete shock of his results.

He got three right! The three that Carlisle and Edward helped him with!

"This thing is a piece of crap, I did way better than that!" Emmett said after he blinked a couple more times at the screen still in shock.

I couldn't take it, I put my hand over my mouth to muffle my hysterical giggles. Bella wasn't even trying to hide her's she was laughing out loud from her stomach, not just giggles. Rosalie was giggled but had a look of self pity. Esme fought to keep from laughing, I mean really fought. Emmett was in to much shock to even glare at any of us. The guys looked like they were deciding between self pity and hysterics.

"What did you get Esme," Emmett asked after he tore his eyes away from the computer screen.

"18 out of 18," Esme said quietly, probably trying not to make Emmett feel worse, but there was a hint of smugness in her soft voice.

"How many did you get again Emmett?" Bella asked rhetorically through her laughs. Emmett apparently thought that she was being serious cause be straightened up in his chair and proudly announced.

"I got three right, and I bet that's better than you could do," Emmett said matter of faculty.

"No Em you techincally only got two right, because Edward screamed the answer at you," Esme told him softly and than she covered her mouth with her hand because she couldn't hold her giggles anymore. Emmett's face fell slightly as he realized she was right.

"Okay now that we've covered that Esme's smarter than Emmett whats the next contest?" Edward said, clearly annoyed at Emmett who was still just gawking over the computer.

"Rose?" I was asking her if she could explain, only because it felt weird explaining the contest I was in.

"Okay I have to grab the boxes first," Rosalie said as she darted out of the room and outside to where the three cardboard boxes were, before anyone else could say anything she was back with the two medium sized boxes in her hand.

"Is this Maturity or Beauty?" Jasper asked her as she set the boxes on the counter.

"Maturity...your up Alice, Edward," Rosalie grinned.

"What do we need to do?" Edward asked, probably just wanting to get this over with.

"You guys get to play Mommy and Daddy," Rose chirped clapping her hands together.

"I'm not playing daddy to Emmett," Edward said, crossing his arms before Rosalie could continue.

"Thats not what I was going to say, so shut it," Rosalie glared at Edward quickly and than turned her attention back to the boxes.

"You actually get to play mommy and daddy to two adorable little babies," Rosalie grinned as she lifted the box on top, set it next to the one beneath, and then opened both of the lids at the same time.

"These babies are smarter than real babies, they need to eat, be burped, be changed and be cared for." Rosalie said turning back to where me and Edward were now standing with everyone else behind us.

"But to make things more interesting, you have to have physical contact with the baby at all times, if you don't for even a split second you automatically lose, fair enough?" Rosalie asked us, well Edward because I already knew all of this, Edward nodded but grimaced.

"Oh and one more thing, these babies are computers so they will print a report card out by tommorow morning," Rosalie grinned. Yep we had to stay with these babies for a full 15 hours.

"Great," Edward groaned, this should be easy...like taking candy from a baby. I grinned evilly.

"Edward boy or girl?" Rosalie asked him with her back turned to him as she picked the babies out of the boxes.

"Boy," Edward didn't even think twice.

"Too bad you get a girl," Rosalie said as she tossed him the little plastic baby. Edward caught it and pretty much glared at it.

"Here Alice," Rosalie handed me my fake daughter for the day, I took it in my arms, it was kind of cute for a little baby and it really did look life like.

Rosalie turned to my lab-top and picked it up and typed in a website. After she waited a couple more seconds she typed in something else, I was guessing it was some kind of activation code, after she typed it in she looked up at us, Edward was still grimacing at the little doll in his hand.

"You have to name them before they can be activated," She grinned evilly at Edward.

"EJ," Edward sighed, he scooped the doll into a better postintion in his large arms. Rosalie rolled her eyes but typed it in and than looked back at me...expectantly. I had to think quickly, I knew it was only a doll but still.

"Kelsey," I smiled at how cleaver I was, it was a cute name.

"Okay Kelsey, EJ. They will be starting up in 15 seconds so enjoy these last seconds until you can't take your hands off of them..." Rosalie smirked at Edward. I smiled this should be easy...and maybe even fun.

Emmett started counting down from 15 very dramictly. I rolled my eyes and walked past the group and went to the living room and sat down on the couch with little Kelsey in my arms. Edward was right behind me and sat down on my right with little EJ in his large arms.

As Edward sat down Emmett reached one on his countdown.

I wasn't quite prepared for the noice the little plastic baby in my arms could make.

They both started screaming at the same time. Edward cringed and started rocking little EJ... it didn't help much. I hopped up from where I was seated and started bouncing the baby lightly in my arms, cooing it. Edward didn't know this I didn't think, but it had a microphone in it. Little Kelsey cries got softer until she was making this weird unatural hiccup. I grinned and started rocking her again in my arms, I looked over at Edward where the noice was still coming from.

Edward was shaking it roughly looking frantically around the room. Everyone else had made their way into the room and were all seated on the carpet. They all looked quite amused at Edward...especially Emmett.

"Dude make it shut up!" Emmett yelled at an unnessesary volume over the babies crying.

"I can't!" Edward yelled back, frustrated.

"You are the father of a teenage girl Edward," Rosalie snickered at him as she quoted what he said earlier. Edward didn't even glare at her, he stood up and starting bouncing little EJ like I did with Kelsey...it wasn't working as well for him.

"Okay first of all Rose," Edward spat at her over the babies screaming, "She was only a baby for about 12 days and I was by Bella's side for 3 of those!" That only made Rose smirk more.

"And second," Edward concluded still trying to get the baby to stop screaming, "My daughter was able to tell me what she wanted!" I probably had the smuggest look on my face ever but I couldn't help it.

"Oh Kelsey your such an angelic child," I said talking to the fake baby in my arms.

"You do know they can't hear you?!" Edward told me sarcastically as EJ finally started to quite down as Edward rocked her softer.

"You sure about that Ed?" I asked him with one of my eyerbows raised.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, his voice harsh, I giggled.

"Oh Edward I forgot to tell you that they pick up on everything you say...there's a microphone where their ears are," Rose said sweetly to him and than burst out laughing at Edwards face.

"That might have been helpful to know don't you think?" He hissed quietly.

"Edward watch your tone, there's little ears here," Esme scolded him, but than she grinned and her and Bella burst out laughing.

Edward glowered at them as I collapsed onto the coach with Kelsey. Edward took a step back and sat on the coach next to me. As soon as he did little EJ started screaming again. In less than a second Edward was standing on his feet again bouncing EJ.

"Smooth," Jasper muttered under in breath.

"Ugh that kids a brat," Emmett said shivering at the sceeching noice the little baby in Edwards arms was making.

"Emmett you can leave," Edward said sourly, glaring over at him.

"Yeah right, I'm putting this on you-tube," Emmett grinned. And than I realized he was holding a little video camera with the red button blinking. Edward let out a small growl.

EJ kept crying for about 15 minutes until Edward put it up to his shoulder and started patting the plastic back lightly. Bella and awed while Rose snickered. Jasper had a look of pity about him, Emmett just...pure amusement, and Carlisle, well a look of defeat and remorse. Little Kelsey in my arms was not making a single noice so I got the chance to watch Edward.

EJ finally stopped crying and now it was just a soft whimper. Edward look exhausted and like he had to go pee, even though it's not possible. He was bouncing lightly up and down, I had seen humans do something just like that when they had to go to the bathroom. I giggled.

Emmett stood up from where he was seated on the ground with the damn camera still in his hand. He grinned idiotly and walked right up to Edwards face with the camera, Edward shoot him an angry warning look.

"So Edward hows little EJ doing right now?" Emmett asked him. Edward glared at the camera.

"Get lost Emmett," Edward hissed.

"Edward anger is not a very flattering chararsitic of yours," Emmett tisked a little took loudly with the camera still in Edward face. EJ started to whimper loudly. Edward held his breath and closed his eyes in hope.

Not suck luck. EJ started screaming just as loud as before, Emmett grinned and walked back to where he was sitting in between Rose and Jasper. Edward's eyes snapped open and groaned.

"Oh for the love of all that's holy!" Edward bellowed. That made the baby cry even louder. I looked down at Kelsey who was making the smallest whimpers that probably only I could hear. I took Edwards distraction to sneek out to the kitchen.

I was still in everyone's sight but they didn't notice me. I was trying to be quite because I didn't want to tip Edward off that maybe EJ was hungry. I went to the box where Kelsey came from and looked in it. There was some actual diapers with little kitties on them and an empty little plasic bottel. I quickly looked at the directions under it, it said to just heat up water and for Kelsey.

I picked up the little bottle with Kelsey still in my arms and and went to the kicthen sink. Juggling Kelsey into my other arm, I used my free hand to turn on the water. Being unable to set the baby down was more challenging than I had originally thought it would be, I thought as I waited for the water to warm

I nodded to myself as I picked it up and shifted Kelsey's weight again so she was in both of my arms. Walking around the kitchen, I bounced Kelsey in my arms to keep her happy and settled on one of the stools. Once I placed the nipple of the bottle in her little plastic mouth, she started making very loud sucking noises.Edward and Emmett who were screaming at each other stopped and were silent as they turned their heads towards me, so did everyone else. I think I could literally see the lightblub turn on above Edwards head. EJ was still crying but that didn't stop Edward, he ran at vampire speed to the box that EJ came out of and dug through it.

"Edward you suck, now I can't put this on youtube!" Emmett complained from the coach, referring to Edward using vampire speed on film.

"Don't care Emmett," Edward muttered from the sink as he warmed up water just as I had. After he had the bottle filled and the nipple on it stuck it EJ's mouth. But instead of more sucking noices like the ones Kelsey was making (she was actually drinking the water, it was pretty cool) she started to cry.

"Damn now whats wrong?" Edward complained.

"Too hot," Carlisle coughed into his sleeve, realization crossed Edward's face as he nodded and dumped the water back into the sink and adjusted the water to a good temprature. Than he popped the bottle back into the babies mouth and the room was filled with that noice again.

My baby finished eating quickly, I remembered Rose said they need to burp. I sighed and set the bottle on the counter and put the baby to my shoulders and patted her back. Edward who was still feeding EJ looked at me, confused, he must have forgotten they need to burp...this should be interesting...

* * *

**There you have it! If you have any questions write them in a review or PM me. And I have a picture of little EJ and Kelsey on my profile. And one more thing, I named the doll Kelsey after one of my wonderful reviewers who has been really good to me! Thank you Kelsey Alice Rosalie Cullen:)**

**QUESTIONS:**

**1. No, the vision that Alice had of the Volturi was not of vampires being able to get pregnant, not in my story. I'm writing a different story with Bella being pregnant and that is plenty for me.**

**2. I do not plan on ending this story anytime soon so you don't need to worry about that, I'm writing chapter 31 right now (or trying to.) If you have any ideas of activties that they could do I'm all ears:)**

**_Review_s are better than little EJ and Kelsey (I'm pretty sure Edward would agree with me)**


	17. You Got A D Way to Go

_"Damn now whats wrong?" Edward complained._

_"Too hot," Carlisle coughed into his sleeve, realization crossed Edward's face as he nodded and dumped the water back into the sink and adjusted the water to a good he popped the bottle back into the babies mouth and the room was filled with that noice again._

_My baby finished eating quickly, I remembered Rose said they need to burp. I sighed and set the bottle on the counter and put the baby to my shoulders and patted her back. Edward who was still feeding EJ looked at me, confused, he must have forgotten they need to burp...this should be interesting..._

* * *

"Crap," Edward groaned as EJ finished her bottle.

"Er... Edward you might want to-" Emmett started to say.

"I don't want to hear Emmett," Edward said as he put the baby up to his shoulder and started to pat it's back impatiently.

I giggled at the sight at him. When I did little Kelsey did the cutest little burp sound, I smiled to myself.

"Awe," Rose said with this look of longing on her face. I sighed, poor Rose.

Edward glared at me as he continued to pat the little girl on his shoulder.

I smiled innocently at him. As I did this EJ made the weirds gagging noise in the world. Edward took the baby off his shoulder and held it eye level. That wasn't exactly smart. This like thick, creamy, white stuff came of the tiny opening of EJ's mouth and straight into Edward's face...a lot of it. It smelt so bad I held my breath and fought the urge to plug my nose...I couldn't help laughing though.

"I was going to say you might want to put on a spit rag," Emmett said matter of faculty and smugly as Edward blinked through all the crap on his face, the look on his face made everyone else burst out laughing.

"Oh...I-I..forgot....to tell you...they spit...up," Rosalie tried to saying through her laughs. She hand her arm around her torso and was bending down laughing.

"Edward you stink," Esme said as she tried to calm herself from laughing.

"What am I suppose to do about it?" Edward asked as he set the baby on his lap, she was crying, and grabbed onto her foot with his left hand and lightly felt the top of his hair where there was baby barf.

"Take a shower," Esme suggested.

"But you can't let go of EJ," I added smugly, smuger within a second.

"And they're not water proof," Rosalie chinned in with an evil grin.

"But you really do smell bad," Bella finished. We hadn't let him say anything, he was thinking it over.

"Do they have to breath?" Edward asked Rose, he appeared deep in thought which just looked down right hilarious because all that white crap was all over his entire face.

"No of course not," Rose answered, curious as to what he was thinking.

"Emmett fill the sink out with water and Jazz can you grab me a towel?" Edward sighed.

Emmett grinned and nodded as he walked over to the kitchen sink and turned the water on, Jasper darted out of the room to get towel.

I kept burping Kelsey, she didn't make anymore of those adorable burps again.

Jasper was back with the towel and Emmett was turning off the sink which was full with water. EJ was still crying lightly and Edward had his long fingers around her waist and stood up and walked to the sink.

I turned my body so I could see this. Edward put the arm that had EJ in it behind his back and bent down so that his face was emerged into the water. He used his free hand to put it in the water so he could scrape it off his face. He literally had his whole head in the sink and most of his neck, the water was getting the top of his shirt wet too.

I giggled as he swished his head around the sink, he looked really funny in my opinion...well in a lot of people's opinion I was guessing. After a few minutes of no noises except light snores from Kelsey, water swishing in the sink and the occasionly snicker or giggle, he emerged from the water.

"A little help Jazz?" Edward asked, not evening turning his back. Jasper grinned and went to where Edward was with the towel in his hands and he wrapped it around his face so he looked like a women from 1000 years ago sort of like shawl. I giggled as Edward turned and glared at Jasper, who chuckled than walked back to where he was standing.

Edward pulled it from his head and brushed it around his face and hair. He glowered at EJ who he than wrapped up in the towel and started burping her again.

*~*~*~*~

The first five hours with the babies went quite well, well for me. Kelsey kept up the snoring noices for the whole time and I even got to wade my feet into the ocean for a little bit with her still in my arms.

Edward's time with EJ was smooth sailing...okay that was a load of crap. That baby was making his life hell, but he was a strong, proud man. Edward spent the first hour burping her. The second and third she cried until Edward made another bottle for her. The forth hour she slept and than 'woke up' screaming, Rose thought she had a 'nightmare'. The fifth hour EJ whimpered and than made the most annoying hiccup nocies that were nothing like little Kelsey's at all.

For our sixth hour I sat on the beach and watched the sunset with the other girls while Edward and the other guys tried to figure out 'What the hell does this kid want'. I knew the answer, I think all of us girls did. One word. Diaper. I knew Kelsey would be waking up soon and she would need a diaper change but I didn't want to tip Edward off.

The seventh hour was completely quite. EJ had cried herself to sleep. And Kelsey only woke up once and was whimpering, I cooed her and rocked her until she fell back asleep. We were still on the beach adn the guys were still in the house, tip-toing around so EJ wouldn't wake up again.

The eighth hour Kelsey finally woke up and I knew she had to have her diaper changed. I sighed and got up from my comfortable postinion in the sand and jogged to the house with Rose behind me. When we came into the house Edward and Jasper were on the coach watching sports with little EJ still wrapped up all snug in the blanket, I awed as I walked in. Emmett was on the floor and Carlisle was reading a novel on the chair, they all looked up when we came in.

I nodded to them and walked to the kitchen and changed Kelsey while keeping one hadn on her at all times, which was harder than it sounds. And that diaper smelt bad, somehow...I don't know how that little doll was able to turn that little bottle of water in a smelly turd. After she had her new diaper on she went back to sleep, I sighed in relief and went back out to the beach with Rosalie.

When we were settled in the sand again we heard Emmett asking Edward something that everyone was curious about.

"So Edward, what does EJ stand for?" Emmett asked him in this weird announcer voice.

"Emmett you know you can't put this on you-tube what's the point?" Edward asked impatiently. I assumed that Emmett was asking that question while fliming with his video camera.

"Because I'm sure Renesmee wants to see her little sister," Emmett snickered from inside the house.

"Fine EJ stands for Edwina Jr." Edward sighed. Everyone on the island burst out laughing expect Edward who I could practically hear rolling his eyes.

Both of the babies slept for a full three hours, it was so peaceful and quite. And I was actually proud that Edward could keep that thing quite for more than 4 minutes.

*~*~*~*~*~

At eleven hours Kelsey woke up and started crying. I had spent the whole night on the beach with her in my arms and chatting with Rose, Esme and Bella. I sighed and got up and went into the house, as soon as I entered it with a crying Kelsey, little EJ woke up and started to cry too, Edward shot me a dirty look as he tried to soothe her. I rolled my eyes and went to get a bottle ready for Kelsey as Edward and Jasper fussed over EJ.

Kelsey drank her bottle quickly and I brushed my fingers along her belly, she made a giggling noise, I think she was ticklish. I along laughed as I put her to my shoulder to burp her gently. She once again made an adorable little brup and than I decided to tickle her again. She made that cute giggle so thats what I spent the next hour doing.

After 12 hours of Kelsey and EJ they were both awake and demanding food. Edward and I fed them and burped them, it was kind of funny watching Edward very cautiously burp EJ. Kelsey was the perfect child, after she was burped the little snoring nosies filled the quite house, I took her back out to the beach because Edward was trying to get EJ, who was crying, to sleep. I was followed be Bella and we chatted for a little bit. I sighed only three more hours.

The 13th hour was quite uneventful. They were both asleep and no one dared to make any noices. So the only sounds heard were teh breeze and the waves crashing into the shore.

When 14 hours were past things went horribly wrong.

Kelsey had woken up and I decided I should play with her, so I tickled her a cooed her. Edward had discovered that the babies like to be tickled so he started to tickle little EJ and their giggles filled the house...and of course Emmett had the video camera on for that.

So we tickeled them for about a half hour. There was only thirty minutes left and I would win and we wouldn't even have to do the Beauty contest. I was quite certain that I was going to beat Edward...

I stood up from the coach where I had been seated for the past hour and spun little Kelsey around in my arms, that made her giggle even harder, and than without even thinking about it I tossed her up in the air in celebration. I caught her and froze as I realized I had jsut removed my hands from her. I hoped no one else noticed, but it was vain hope.

I turned slowly and looked at everyone. Bella was in shock with her mouth in an O. Esme had her shoulders slouched and was running her hand through her hair. Rosalie looked at me and groaned and put her head in her hands. Edward had a smirk on his face that I kind of wanted to slap off. Emmett was shaking with laughter, of course. Carlisle had a triumphant grin on his face and Jasper staring at me in shock.

"Winners!" Emmett yelled taking one of Edwards arms adn holding it up in the air like you would if you won a wrestling match, Edward rolled his eyes but grinned.

"Ugh," I groaned.

"Crap," Rosalie groaned at the same time.

"Shoot," Bella murmured.

"So close" Esme sighed shaking her hand.

"Oh yeah Edward is the most amazing daddy ever!" Emmett looked like he was about to break down into a touchdown danc- scratch that he _did _break down into a touchdown dance.

"Can we just see the report cards Rose?" I asked her as I tossed little Kelsey to Esme who caught it. Rose sighed but nodded and walked over to where my lab-top was. She came back with it and typed some stuff to pull it up.

"Edward you got a D+ way to go!" Rosalie said sarcastically. Edward still had the smirk on his face and he wasn't going to let that sarcasm touch him.

"Alice," Rosalie sighed, "You got an A, you did everything perfectly," I sighed too.

"Well I guess we have to do the beauty contest now," Bella sighed. Jasper was grimacing and Emmett still had that stupid grin of amusement on his face.

"I guess so," Jasper agreed in a quite low voice.

"Okay I have to call someone before we can start," I told them as I raced to my room and grabbed my phone than darter out the door and down the shore before they could say anything. I stopped after they were out of hearing distance.

I dialed the number that I wanted and bounced as I waited for an answer.

* * *

**Okay everyone there you go Edward won! Who would have thought? Not me...okay that's a lie I knew Edward was going to win all along because I'm the writer! I wanted to give everyone a heads up that I will be posting a new story up in less than a week called 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun' of course it's a Twilight story...PM if you have any question:) Thank you for everyone who voted in my poll, check back at my profile for a new poll soon and links to some outfits and other things from this story:)**

**Questions:**

**1. EJ**** stands for Edwina Junior, as mentioned in the chapter.**

**2. Kelsey is a girl! Not a boy! Really!**

**Reviews make Bella glad shedidn't name Renesmee, E****dwina....**


	18. It Takes A Real Man to Wear a Bra

_"Well I guess we have to do the beauty contest now," Bella sighed. Jasper was grimacing and Emmett still had that stupid grin of amsuement on his face._

_"I guess so," Jasper agreed in a quite low voice._

_"Okay I have to call someone before we can start," I told them as I raced to my room and grabbed my phone than darter out the door and down the shore before they could say anything. I stopped after they were out of hearing distance._

_I dialed the number that I wanted and bounced as I waited for an answer._

* * *

"_Hello?" _Renesmee answered her phone, confused.

"Hey Ness it's Alice, how camping?" I asked her politely, and I was slightly curious because I couldn't see her future.

_"It's tons of fun, Jake says hi to everyone," _I could hear the smile in her face, I smiled to myself.

"I'll pass it on for him. Hey can I ask you a favor?" I asked her impatiently, I was still bouncing.

"_Sure, what do you need?" _She asked me curiously.

"Okay well your father, and uncles were being cocky and have been driving us crazy all the time we've been on the island-" I started to explain quickly but she cut me off.

"_You mean Emmett_" She asked, I could here the amusement in her voice, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Emmett. Okay so anyway things got fired up and now we're having contests to prove which sex it better," I explained to her, I heard a low chuckle in the background, must be Jacob.

"_I see, wait what exactly do you mean?" _She asked, confused.

"Okay we a tug of war contest, with Rose and Carlisle. Esme and Emmett took the dumb test...I don't think I have to tell you who one that one. And your father and I just watched a doll for 15 hours. Now we are having a beauty contest, we need you to pick the winner," I told her in one breath, I could still her Jake laughing in the background.

"_Oh Okay sure," _She said skeptically.

"Yay! Okay I'll send you the pictures in a little bit and you- and Jake, can decide who wins," I grinned, I didn't tell her the girls were winning because I bet she'd feel bad for her dad and Carlisle.

"_Alright talk to you later," _She said as he hung up the phone.

"Bye Ness, love ya," I said right before she hung up the phone.

I shut the phone and skipped back to the house where they were all expecting me.

"Okay well Jake says hi," I started off after I got through the door, they all looked at me in confusion.

"And Renesmee will help us decide the winner of this contest," I added, their confusion was gone when they understood I was on the phone with Nessie.

"Do you plan on telling us what we're doing?" Jasper asked me, patiently.

"Yes. This one involves everyone so your off the hook Jazz and Bella," I told them, they both let out a sigh of relief, Rosalie looked hopeful, I noticed she was holding little Kelsey, poor Rose. Esme looked relived, they were worried about Bella doing this by herself. Emmett looked bored, he was messing with the video camera, Edward and Carlisle looked...well they looked ready to get it over with.

"You two are just the modles. Your teams is going to dress you in random clothes you have to use all the clothes, and than we'll take a picture and text it to Nessie, her and Jake will pick the winner." I explained to them, everyone nodded, Jasper looked sick.

"Fine, where are the clothes?" Edward asked me.

"One sec," I said holding up a finger and darting back outside to where the big box was. I picked it up and darted back inside and set it on the ground, they all gathered around it.

"Okay, in here is a box of random clothes of all sizes and types, I'm going to just pull out a ton of them and each team has to use all of the clothes in the pile, got it?" I looked around making sure they understood, they nodded.

"Okay back up," I told them shooing them out. They all took one big step back at the same time. I nodded to myself as I opened up the box.

After the cardboard flaps were out of the way I reached into the pile of fabric and started to fling clothes on my left and right. Everyone was watching me with curiosity and exasperation.

I stopped after I was satisfied with the pile I stopped and stood up straight and looked around to my left and right, there was different piles of fabric and colors.

"Okay we have 30 minutes, start now," I said and we all darted towards different piles. Rosalie picked up the pile and darted out to the porch, probably for privacy, we followed her. She dropped the pile of clothes on the wooden porch, I cringed but bent down towards it.

"Okay Bella put this on," I said throwing her a pair of capris.

The first 15 minutes we all just threw clothes at her and she put them on in different ways until we found a style that worked. Bella didn't complain at all she just put on all of the articles of clothing which I counted to be more than 15.

In our pile we had aviator sunglasses, a man shirt, a short skirt, a pair of capris, a shawl (orange), one high heel, one man's shoes- size 13, a tube top, and leggings, a baseball hat, just to name some of them. After we were done with her poor Bella looked like a closet spit her up, but she didn't look that bad. I was actually confident, it's not like the guys could do anything better.

After thirty minutes she looked as good as she was going to get in my opinion.

"Times up!" I called into the house, I heard their movements stop.

I gestured for Bella to go into the house, she grimaced but nodded reluctantly.

Esme held open the door for her and she walked in with each of us right behind her.

As we walked in, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Carlisle's heads all snapped up. Edward's eyes widened, Emmett started snickering, Carlisle's lips were fight a grin, and Jasper looked miserable. Than I noticed what he was wearing.

He had one pink flip-flop, one stiletto heal, a scarf around his face, with these cheetah sunglasses on, he had some fabric sticking out from his big macho sweatshirt that I was guessing was a sundress, he had on some jeans that were a little tight but nothing to bad with pink girl sleeping shorts, but his best feature was the black lacy bra around the huge gray sweatshirt he was wearing, and the couch black purse that was hanging on his arm matched the bra nicely.

I looked at him, blinked and burst out laughing, I could hear the ladies behind me, I looked up to see Jasper huff and glower at us but that only made me laugh harder because no one could take him seriously with those glasses.

"Love the outfit Jazz," Rosalie said in between laughs.

Emmett nudged Jasper in the arm and grinned proudly.

"Told you Jazz, the glasses and bra were my idea,"

"Wow Bella," was all Edward could get out.

If Bella would have been human she would have probably fainted from the embarrassment.

"Just call Renesmee," Bella ordered me. I rolled my eyes but got my phone out of myback pocket.

"Okay strike a poss Jazz," I told him grinning as I turned the phone in the direction of him so I could see him with the little camera.

"Na-ha, not going to happen," Jasper said crossing his arms over his chest...and his bra.

"Come on do the monkey," Emmett said as he made a monkey position with his arms and started making annoying monkey nocies.

"Just take the picture Al," Jasper pleaded after he looked at Emmett in disgust.

"Uncross your arms Jasper," Edward smirked as Carlisle and him slid to the side so they weren't in the picture.

Jasper reluctantly uncrossed them and glowered at the camera again, with Emmett still acting like an idiot in the background. I clicked the little enter button and labeled it _Jasper _and sent it to Renesmee, than I turned to Bella who was still grimacing.

"Your turn," Emmett snickered after he finally stopped acting like a three year old. Rosalie and Esme darted away from Bella and I held the phone in her direction, she gave me a weak smile and I clicked enter again and labeled it Bella, than sent it to Nessie.

Not even 10 seconds after I sent Bella's was my phone ringing, I grinned and picked it up.

"Ness?" I asked her after no one greeted me. I heard muffled laughter in the background as if someone was covering their mouths with their hands and laughing.

"_Sorry Alice_," She finally said after a few more seconds of me hearing their laughter.

"I take it you got the pictures," I said only it came out as a statement, not a question.

_"Yeah, me and Jake picked a winner..." _She said, I could hear the laughter in her voice again.

"And?" I asked her. Everyone had gathered around me again adn were leaning in, listening to the conversation.

"_Sorry Alice but we picked Jasper...it takes a real man to where a bra," _Nessie giggled, I groaned as all of them got the largest grins on their faces possible that were pretty smug.

"What Nessie does that mean I'm not a real man?" Emmett asked leaning in the phone.

"_Sorry Emmett, nope." _

"Wait wh-" Emmett's face fell and than he started to speak again but I cut him off.

"Thanks for your help Nessie, talk to you later,"

"_Bye guys, good luck," _She said and than hung up.

"Well it looks like we're better looking and more mature," Edward was saying, that made me a little angry.

"And we're more intelligent and strong," Rosalie said before I could speak, I nodded in agreement with her.

"Than how are we going to do a tie breaker?" Carlisle asked me.

"Uh, well I never really thought you guys would get this far honestly so I don't quite know," I said quietly.

"How about compassion?" Esme suggested, I looked up at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked as he ripped off the clothes they had dressed him up in.

"Well seeing as how this is the tie breaker, us girls will do something wonderful for you and-" Esme said smiling but Carlisle cut her off and smiled at her,

"And us guys will do something spectacular for you ladies," He smiled brillantly and looked at all of us, I think we were all pretty much over this fight and ready to get back to our vacation and relax.

"Sounds good," Bella said, she had already changed out of her outfit.

"We'll go first," Edward said kindly smiling at Bella, wow did he have mood swings or what?!

"Sounds great, we'll go tomorrow than," Rosalie said looking and Emmett lovingly for reasons I can't even fathom.

"Well if we're going tonight we have to go to the main land," Carlisle said.

* * *

**Kind of a bittersweet moment right now. I'm sad their fight is over but also kind of glad too. Don't worry Emmett will still have plenty of extremely lame and crappy jokes coming up. But the guys have something really sweet planned for the ladies.**

**OKAY EVERYONE I HAVE A NEW STORY UP! IT'S NOT THE 'GIRLS JUST WANT TO HAVE FUN' LIKE I SAID BUT WHEN INSPIRATION HITS YOU GOTTA GO WITH IT. CHECK IT OUT THAN PLEASE VOTE ON MY NEW POLL:)**

**Reviews are better than Jasper in a bra...**


	19. Why are you covering my eyes?

_"We'll go first," Edward said kindly smiling at Bella, wow did he have mood swings or what?!_

_"Sounds great, we'll go tomorrow than," Rosalie said looking and Emmett lovingly for reasons I can't even fathom._

_"Well if we're going tonight we have to go to the main land," Carlisle said._

* * *

They all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah we'll be back later," Jasper agreed as they started to make their way to the door.

"Oh and your not aloud outside until tonight," Edward added. Bella had pulled the shield from Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett so I think they were all thinking the same thing. Of course I had no idea because whenever I looked into the future I got nothing, it's like I could literally hear crickets chirping.

"Ta ta," Emmett called as they all filed out the door while I rolled my eyes.

"Bye," I called back to them as they shut the door.

After they were out we kind of stared at each other in this kind of awkward silence until I looked down at the door and noticed there was a little piece of paper. I went over and picked it up.

I recognized Edwards elegant script, I read it outloud.

__

Lovely Ladies,

We have a wonderful evening planned for you.

Alice, can you do us a favor and dress all of our wives (and yourself) for a spectacular evening?

It would be greatly appreciated.

We'll be back later but your not aloud outside...at all.

~Your Husbands

After I finished reading it I grinned. Bella groaned, Esme sighed and Rosalie rolled her eyes. None of their reactions affected me at all.

"Let's start with you Bella!" I squealed excitedly, I had packed us all nice stuff just in case something like this would happen.

"Great," Bella said sarcastically.

"Let's use my bathroom it's the biggest," Esme suggested before we headed to mine. I nodded but darted in my room to grab the suitcase and one of my bags that had had make-up, and curling irons and other beauty protects.

We rushed Bella upstairs to Esme's bathroom and made her sit down on the stool in front of the counter. Even if she was a vampire now some things will never change.

"Curled hair?" Rosalie mused as she ran her fingers through her mahogany hair.

"Yeah and than pull it back in these clips," I said reaching my hand into the bag I had and bring out these silver little clips. Rosalie nodded and plugged in the curling iron.

"Do you want to see the dress?" I squealed, Esme chuckled behind me. Bella sighed but nodded. I went to the suit case and pulled out the little dress that was placed in a way so that it didn't get wrinkled.

I pulled it out and held it up to be admired. The dress was strapless and navy in color with a white sash around the torso. Intricate white details traced along the hem and flowed upward from there. It was designed to hug all Bella's curves, the hem ending at mid-thigh level to show off her tones legs. Bella's eyes widened and she nodded in approval. I squealed again and told her to stand up so we could get it on now.

After we were finished with Bella it was about noon and she was fully dressed. Her hair flowed down in curls to her shoulders with her out grown bangs pulled back as a crown on her head and she looked beautiful. I knew Edward would approve.

"Rose, your turn," I said pushing her down onto the chair as soon as Bella jumped up. Rosalie sighed too but sat down and crossed her ankles and looked at me expectantly, oh right she wanted to see her dress. I hopped over to the suitcase, pulled hers out, and held it out.

This dress was a little longer than Bella's but not by much. It had this elegant vintage pattern in the pastels and like Bella's it had a cream sash on the torso but this one was wider. The v-neck showed some cleavage but I thought it was modest for what Rosalie sometimes wore.

"Perfect," Rosalie said without even thinking twice about it. I knew my family so well.

We worked longer on Rose's hair as we pulled it into an elegant bun with delicate details woven into it. She donned some detailed sliver bracelets to complete her look. We all nodded in a approval after Rosalie was fully dressed and looking stunning. She smiled in thanks to us.

"Esme?" Bella asked quietly after Rosalie stood up and smoothed her dress out. Esme nodded and went to sit where Rose had been. I darted over to the suitcase to get her dress out, pulled it out of the bag, and danced over to her.

"What do you think?" I asked her proudly. It was a little yellow dress that was about the same length as Rose's. One small strap around the neck held the flowy dress up and I felt it was definitely her style.

"Great," Esme nodded in approval.

"Okay I think we should keep it simple," Rosalie said picking up a brush from the counter and started to run it through Esme's beautiful caramel hair. Esme smiled in nodded. I went to work on her make-up while Bella started to paint her nails and Rosalie re-curled the bottom of her hair.

After her light pink nails were dry and her hair and make up were finished she sild the dress on and did some little spins around the bathroom.

"You look amazing," Bella complemented, Esme smiled showing all of her teeth. Than they all turned to look at me expectantly.

"Your turn," Rose said kind of smugly.

I sighed and went to dig for the last dress in the suitcase. I liked dressing other people up, it was way more fun than being dressed up. I dug around until I got the dress. I pulled it out and turned to them.

Pinks and yellows clumped together around the spaghetti strapped sundress like a meadow. The top was fitted before it flowed below the empire waist. It was exactly the same length as Rose and Esme's dresses and had a dip on the top of it.

"That's so cute," Rose smiled at me, I returned a dazzling one to her.

"Okays sit," Esme said pushing me onto the chair and Bella grabbing the dress out of my hands to go and iron it. Rosalie was 're-fluffing- my spiky hair and adding some sparkles in it. After Bella finished ironing my dress she did my nails just like she did Esme's. And Esme worked on my make up.

It was about 7:30 by the time we were all dressed and ready. We would have been done sooner but there was a shoe issue. Esme wore two inch light yellow heals. I wore six inch pink heels that were the same color as my dress. Bella would only wear three inch heals that were cream in color. And Rose wore four inch red ones because if she wore six inch ones, she would be taller than Emmett.

We discussed our plans for tomorrow night and couldn't think of anything. We were actually considering just giving up.

The guys were back at four-ish and didn't even come in. They were being very quiet so we couldn't hear them very well. When I peeked out the window, there was a towel hanging over it, blocking my view. They were smart, I had to give them that one.

So at 7:35 we all walked down to the kitchen to find another note waiting under the door. Esme got to it fastest because she was wearing the smallest heels, and read it out loud.

__

We'll be waiting for you at 8:00.

That was all it said. It wasn't sighed because we all knew it was Edward who wrote it.

"Twenty five minutes," Bella sighed as she made her way over to the couch and fell onto it. Rose and I moved to each side of her and Esme came to stand behind us.

"TV?" Rosalie asked, picking up the remote from the arm of the couch since the coffee table wasn't here yet. We all nodded as Esme perched onto the top of the sofa.

We watched 'What Not to Wear' for awhile and I was actually getting pretty into it. I would watch this show more when we got home. I was jealous of Stacy on that show, she had the best job in the world and I bet we'd get along really well.

At 7:57 I was pretty much bouncing on the couch. I was excited to see what my romantic husband had planned for me. Wow! Yeah, I think the sun was giving us all serious mood swings. I mean I was so mad at all of the guys yesterday afternoon and now I'm bouncing to go out to them. I knew there had to be another reason why vampires can't go out into the sun. I honestly don't think it's healthy for us.

Bella was trying to compose her face so she didn't look quite so eager but she was pretty much beaming. Rosalie wasn't even trying to hide her excitement, she kept looking at the door in anticipation. Esme was off the couch and standing up and I kept seeing her feet twitch towards the direction of the door.

It was now 7:59 and I don't think I could take anymore. We all had our eyes locked on the clock hanging on the wall, silently counting down the seconds.

As soon as it read 8:00 we all rushed over to the door. And crammed to get out of it.

Suddenly something black was blocking my sight it felt like a hand. I started to sqirm to see but it was covering both of my eyes. I heard a low chuckle.

"Jasper?" I asked towards the direction the hand was coming from.

"Hi Hun," He said in a cute southern accent that I loved when he used.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. Even though I still couldn't see, I heard Rosalie ask the same question.

"Covering your eyes," Jasper chuckled again, not telling me.

"And why are you covering my eyes?" I asked him.

"So you don't see," He said childishly, I could hear amusement in his voice so I was that mad, as long as he was enjoying this.

"Why can't I see?" I asked him playing the same game.

"Because it's a surprise," He chuckled again. God I loved this stubborn man.

"Oh," I said after I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Okay, don't move," He said and then I felt something cover my eyes. It felt like cloth and once it was over my eyes, I opened them to black again. Jasper removed his hand from my face, took my hand, and started to walk tugging me behind him.

"Just follow me," He said I nodded even though I still couldn't see him.

We walked for a little bit on the grass. When my shoes sunk into the ground beneath me a little, I knew we had stepped onto the sand. Then Jasper stopped. I had heard the others behind me and they had stopped also. I smelled flowers.

Jasper let go of my hand, walked a little further, then stopped. I heard other footsteps come up next to us and stop also.

When someone spoke again it wasn't Jasper.

"You can take off your blindfold now," Carlisle said gently.

I reached up to untie it. After it was undone I let it fall to the ground.

I gasped as my eyes took in the sight in front of me.

* * *

****

Sorry this is a little late but I'm glad I could get it to you today thank my Beta Reader Kele Burst for getting it so quickly.

Okay this is what I have been leading up to since this fight started. The guys in the next chapter are really sweet and such gentleman that I made myself drool just a little...okay last but not least I have the pictures of the girls dresses on my profile, I'm also sorry this chapter was kind of boring I really didn't care for describing the dresses to much. My updates might get a little more spaced out for awhile because I'm kinda wrapped up in my new story, so if you want some of my other work while you wait check that one out!

Reviews make Alice more anxious:)


	20. Would You Like to Dance?

_"You can take off your blindfold now," Carlisle said gently._

_I reached up to untie it. After it was undone I let it fall to the ground._

_I gasped at what I saw in front of me._

* * *

There right in front of me on the sand were Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Carlisle. They were all wearing nice clothes with sports jackets and each holding a different little flower in there hands smiling at us. I locked my eyes on Jasper's trying to convey all the love I felt for him right now.

Then I looked away from Jasper and gasped again. They had set up and large canopy with lights wrapped around the four polls that were holding it up, candles all around on the sand, and rose petals spread out around. There was a little table in the corner that had a little stero set on it. And the sand and been smoothed out so it wasn't lumpy. The canopy didn't have sides it just had a top so you could see the ocean and the sun was just setting over the ocean turning it pink and orange.

I looked back at Jasper with even more love than before. He smilied so sweetly that I swear I felt my heart beat again.

Rose, Esme and Bella had pretty much the same reaction as me, but Rose and Emmett looked like they couldn't wait for uh certain other activies tonight...

All the guys that had those smiles on their faces stepped forward together until they all reached us. I noticed Emmett had an orange rose in his hand that would match Rosalie's dress perfectly. Carlisle had a little daisy in his hand that would match Esme's dress amazingly. Edward had a white tulip in his pale hands. And Jasper had a pink tiger lily that was the exact color of my dress.

Jasper stepped forward ran his hand along my cheekbone delicately and then tucked the lily in place right behind my left ear, his hands lingering a little bit. The other guys were doing the same.

I stared into Jasper's eyes for a long time, he was telling me he loved me and I was telling him the same thing, without even speaking. God I was lucky to have someone like him.

After a while of comfortable silence between everyone, the sun had set and it was about twilight.

Emmett darted quickly to where the table was and pushed play on the stereo button. A beautiful song filled the beach.

_I was a quick wet boy  
Diving too deep for coins  
All of your street light eyes  
Wide on my plastic toys  
Then when the cops closed the fair  
I cut my long baby hair  
Stole me a dog-eared map  
And called for you everywhere _

"Would you like to dance?" Jasper asked me with a grin on his face as he held out his hand. I took hold of it without hesitation. He led us to the center of the canopy and I wrapped my arms around his neck, thanking god that I wore six inch heels. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I laid my head on his chest and he swayed.

_Have I found you?  
Flightless bird, jealous, weeping  
Or lost you?  
American mouth  
Big pill looming _

_Now I'm a fat house cat  
Nursing my sore blunt tongue  
Watching the warm poison rats  
Curl through the wide fence cracks  
Pissing on magazine photos  
Those fishing lures thrown in the cold and clean  
Blood of Christ mountain stream _

I lifted my head off of his chest and looked up at him to find him looking at me with such adoration that it caused me to smile brilliantly up at him. He smiled wider and pulled me closer to him as I nuzzled into his chest again and we swayed to the rest of the song.

_Have I found you?  
Flightless bird, grounded bleeding  
Or lost you?  
American mouth  
Big pill, stuck going down_

The song ended and "Fall For You" started to play. I gently broke a little of Jasper's hold so I could talk to him. He looked like he was going to protest so I pulled my hand out of his hold and put my finger to his lips and looked at him.

"You win," I whispered to him. He looked confused. The other couples around us heard it too and they looked at us. Rosalie, Esme and Bella were looking a little disappointed that they didn't get to say it, but they also looked happy to have it out there. Emmett looked surprised and then very confused. Edward had a warm smile on his face, not a smirk like I was half expecting and Carlisle had a look of knowing.

"We surrender," Rosalie said quietly to Emmett, running her fingers through his curly brown hair. Understanding crept across Emmett and Jasper's faces. Emmett nodded and then pulled Rose close to him, smiling into her hair. That's pretty much what Edward and Bella did also. I didn't turn to see Carlisle and Esme's reaction again because they were behind my back. Jasper crushed me to his chest and tightened his hold on my waist before burying his face in my hair.

"I love you," He said simply in to my hair. I smiled aganist his chest.

"Love you too," I said, sighing in contentment.

"Oh and just for the record..." He said grinning aganist my hair again.

"What?" I asked after he didn't coutinue.

"You are way more beautiful than Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle all put together," He whispered and I could hear the smile in his face. I giggled a little but didn't dare to move from the spot I was in.

"I appreciate that, and you know you are stronger than me," I said back to him. He chuckled but didn't disagree.

"So how long did all this take you?" I asked moving my head a little and looking around to the beautiful scene around me. The entire set up looked like it belonged in a movie.

"Not long, by the way excellent job with the girls. You should feel Edward and Emmett's emotions right now," He chuckled and I believed him. Emmett and Rosalie kept sooting glances back to the house in anticipation.

"Thank you it was fun," I said as I moved my head back into it's rightful place on his chest. But he removed his face from my hair and I suppressed a sigh. I looked up at him wondering why he pulled away from our sweet embrace. He smilied at me in a tad bit of amusement then laid his forehead aganist mine as the next song came on "The Reason"

I looked at him and grinned in pleasure. This song always reminded him of me and him and I agreed this was one of my favorite songs. It had a lot of value to me.

We swayed to this song with his forehead still on mine and my arms still locked around his waist, not speaking just conveying all the love we felt for each other. We might have to fight more often because this was bringing us closer to each other.

After the song was done and another song came on, Jasper stopped swaying and removed his forehead from mine. I looked around him and followed his gaze to see Rosalie and Emmett making out, very passionately. For once Jasper took in theses emotions and didn't grimace - he welcomed them. I smiled at his smile.

Then I felt a strong feeling of love run through my body, very passion filled and with a hint of lust. He was sharing his emotions with me, as if i didn't already know them. I locked my eyes with his beautiful butterscotch eyes and started to sway again, both of us immersed in feelings of love. Then ever so softly he inclined his face down to mine and planted a soft, gentle kiss on my lips. I smiled aganist his lips and kissed him gemtly back.

I shivered in pleasure. As he broke away, Jasper noticed this and winked. He slid his white sports jacket off of his arms and I looked at him confused as he just grinned. After his jacket was off, he spun me around and slid it up my small arms, as if I were cold. I grinned and understood, he was acting as if the shiver was a sign I was cold - as if.

After the large jacket was somewhat on my tiny arms I turned back to Jasper who was standing there with a black long sleeve color shirt that had the first few buttons undone, just like I liked it. He looked me over with his jacket on me, nodded to himself, pulled my waist closer to him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck again. I realized the song that was playing right now, "Superman" was drifting into it's last cord and I was curious as to what song was going to play next.

I closed my eyes in contentment and then snapped them open when the next song came on. I looked over at the stereo in confusion as the song that was playing right now was "Gives You Hell." My gaze wandered back to Jasper as my eyebrows raised. His brow was furrowed and he was looking at the stereo as well.

"Emmett," Edward groaned from the right of me. I looked past Jazz and over to where Emmett and Rosalie were breaking apart. Emmett looked around in remorse as he realized what song was playing.

Emmett quickly unwrapped himself from Rosalie, rushed over to the table, and turned it to the next song. He then darted back to Rosalie. I recognized the song. "It Did" by Brad Paisley. Awe, I love this song. I bet Jasper had something to do with this. **(AN: I Strongly recomend this song to you guys)**

"Sorry guys," He muttered as Rosalie slid back into his arms, confusion written all over her face.

"This is Emmett's playlist," Edward muttered to Bella as they started to sway again.

I looked back at Jasper who was glaring at Emmett. I heard him mutter "Way to ruin the moment," under his breath. Unable to help myself, I giggled a little. Emmett was already forgiven.

Jasper looked back down at me and all of his annoyance was gone. He grinned at me and tightened his hold on the small of my back.

"You wanna go?" He whispered down in my ear as I realized Emmett and Rosalie were just entering the house and shutting the door behind them.

"After this song," I said and laid my head on his chest again. My eyes closed as we listened to "Best Days" by Graham Colton.

After that song was over, we stopped dancing and Jasper released me only to grab my hand and lead us towards the house.

I couldn't hide the grin on my face as we made our way to the house not even bothering to look back and Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Bella.

Then when we could see the door, Jasper swept me up so that he was carrying me bridal-style as he opened the door and walked quickly to our bedroom.

And lets just say I'd much rather spend my night with Jasper than Kelsey and Edward, like last night...

* * *

**Okay guys heres the deal I have the flu right now so I feel like total crap. This chapter isn't the most exciting *sighs* and I want to apologize because on the last chapter I told you I'd put the pictures of the girls dresses on my profile, but it slipped my mind and now I have to find the links for them again so check back on my profile (hopefully) soon. On another note I just got my 200th review! Yes! *does happy dance than falls over because of the dizzy spells shes getting from the ful* Keep it up guys I love you!**

**Reviews make me feel healthier.**

**If your looking for a drama filled romance, check out my new story 'The Diary' and review**


	21. They're endangered animals Emmett

_I couldn't hide the grin on my face as we made our way to the house not even bothering to look back and Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Bella._

_Than when we could to the door Jasper swept me up so that he was carrying me bridal-style as he opened the door and walked quickly to our bedroom._

_And lets just say I'd much rather spend my night with Jasper than Kelsey and Edward, like last night..._

* * *

Last night was the best night I've had this year, hands down.

It was better than any other night I've spent with Jasper in a decade.

I was so blissfully happy, that I was singing the shower and I didn't care who heard me. In fact, I didn't even care what I was singing.

After Jasper and I showered (no, he didn't comment on my singing. I think he liked it.) we got dressed for a day without any fighting of any sorts.

I slid into the white sundress I only got to where for about an hour a few days ago and I intertwined my fingers with Jasper's. We went out to find the family waiting... well Carlisle and Esme were out there.

"Morning," I said giving Esme a peck on the cheek. She was sitting on Carlisle's lap on the couch. Jasper sat down next to them and pulled me onto his lap.

"Good morning," She smiled back at me as I settled onto Jazz's lap comfortably.

"50 bucks says Edward and Bella come out first," Jasper said looking over at Carlisle and grinning. Carlisle laughed.

"Your on, Emmett and Rose were out before us a few days ago," Carlisle said reaching over to shake Jasper's hand. I had a quick vision telling me Carlisle would win. Wait! I could see again! I had a vision, yay! I was so freaked out that I was losing my sight. My face brightened and Carlisle noticed it and grinned.

"Alice did you know who was going to win yesterday?" Carlisle asked me after Jasper took in my expression and sighed. They knew I saw Emmett and Rosalie coming out first.

"No it was weird, I couldn't see anything that was going to happen," I told him, and then regretted it instantly because he looked like he was going into thought mood.

"Did you have any visions before the contests?" He asked me with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah one about the Volturi," I shrugged. Esme must have jumped to conclusions because she placed her hand over her heart and looked shocked.

"What did they say?" He asked me.

"Aro was talking to Alec and he told him that after awhile of research Aro had discovered the truth and then Aro countinued after Alec asked him what it was. Aro told him, "My studies have concluded that it is possible that once every 1000 years vampires can-" and then it stopped. I couldn't see anything after that," I told him. Carlisle nodded but had a look of confusion on his face which says a lot because it takes a lot to confuse him.

"Wonder what it is," Carlisle mused running his hand through his hair, something all of Cullen guys did except for Emmett.

"You and me both," I mumbled frusterated. Esme looked relieved but now concerned for me and Jasper was just rubbing my back gently without saying anything.

"It doesn't explain why you haven't seen anything," Carlisel countinued to muse, "That only happens when someone dies, or if a werewolf or Nessie get involved in the future," He was telling us what we already knew and I was about to tell him that but we were interrupted.

"Hey guys," A bright and cheery Rosalie came down the stairs with Emmett's arms snaked around her waist.

"Hi sweetie," Esme smiled at them as Emmett sat down on the chair and Rosalie perched on the arm of the chair.

"So what are we going to do today?" Jasper asked them. Carlisle cleared his throat as a reminder to Jasper. He had a grin on his face. Jasper sighed but got out his wallet and dug out two twenties and one ten dollar bill. He handed them over to Carlisle.

Emmett gave us questioning looks but didn't ask. Rose must have heard their bet before because she just rolled her eyes.

"Lets go diving," Emmett suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

"That sounds fun," Bella said as she and Edward came out of their room and sat down on the love seat. Edward groaned. We all looked at him and raised our eyebrows. That is all of us except Emmett.

"Why do you think he wants to go diving?" Edward asked us.

"Because it's fun...?" I asked him not getting where he was going with this and that says a lot seeing as how I am physic.

"No, remember when he had the whim to wrestle an anaconda?" Edward said. He narrowed his eyes at Emmett who I guessed was playing innocent. We all nodded, he did want to do that.

"Well now we wants to wrestle a great white shark," Edward said, shaking his head at Emmett.

Rose and I giggled, while Emmett looked proud.

"And whats wrong with that?" Emmett asked not seeing the problem in that.

"They're endangered animals Emmett," Edward sighed as if he was explaining it to a four year old for the sixth time.

"I just want one," Emmett whined looking at Esme and Carlisle. Esme was biting her lip trying not laugh at their argument.

"Fine Emmett," Esme sighed. Emmett's face lit up, "One," she warned him.

"So we're all going diving to watch Emmett wrestle a great white shark?" Bella checked.

"I'll get the camera," I said, jumping up from Jasper's lap.

"It can't go into the water," Edward told me as I headed to my bedroom. I ignored him for the moment and grabbed my other camera.

"Water proof," I said in a sing-song voice as I got back out with the blue camera in my hands. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Okay everyone go change and meet on the beach and than we'll go out," Esme ordered in her mothery voice of authority that no one could deny. We all nodded and went to our rooms.

I sild into a white simple one piece, sat on the bed, and waited for Jasper to pull on his swimtrunks.

After we were both dressed, he stuck his hand out and I took it without hesitation. We walked out to the beach with Edward and Bella at our heels.

After we reached where Carlisle and Esme were, we stopped and stood there in silence, waiting for the last couple to come out.

We waited for a few minutes in total silence waiting for Rose and Emmett to join us.

Then I heard noises, and I concentrated on hearing them. It sounded like an argument.

"No way in hell!" I heard Emmett say firmly.

"I'm going out there like this, if you go out like _that_" Rosalie hissed back at him.

"Come on babe this is part of the experiance," Emmett whined. I wondered what they were talking about. I looked over at the others who looked just as confused. Well not Edward, he looked mortified and amused.

"I don't care, if you wear that I'm wearing this," Rose said angrily. Then I got a vision which I would rather die than see again. Emmett was arguing with Rose- probably only about a few seconds into the future- she was where the smallest bikini I had see in my life. It didn't even go over her whole breast, not even close, and Emmett was wearing a pink speedo...and thats it. Then I was brought back to the future when Emmett spoke, and I felt much more in the lope.

"Fine, if I change you have to save that for later..." Emmett sighed and than trailed off suggestively. Rosalie giggled and it amazed me how they could ju- well Rose could, just drop it like that when Emmett would say something like that.

I stopped listening and grinned at Jasper, who looked at me confused with an eyebrow raised.. I giggled and explained to them what the argument was about and I couldn't quite decide which was worse, Bella's horrifed expression, or Jasper's mortified grimace.

Finally they came out holding hands. They probably weren't going to bring it up because that would cause some thoughts and images and..., I shuddered poor Edward. At least Bella was keeping her shield up, for Edward's own sanity.

They reached us and were grinning like their argument never happened. Rose was wearing the same red bikini that she wore when he played water volleyball and Emmett was wearing long swimtrunks with tropical flowers on them.

"Hey Alice, just out of curiosty why were you singing "One in a Million"?" Emmett asked me with an amused expression on his face. I didn't understand what he was talking about until Jasper squeezed my hand and then I remembered my shower this morning. I hadn't even realized I was singing that song, ugh.

"Why were you wearing a speedo?" I asked him with one of my eyebrows raised as I changed the question on him. Rose glared between Emmett and I. Emmett narrowed his eyes at me and Jasper and Edwar chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"I resent that," Emmett said stubornly as he crossed his arms over his chest. I shook my head with the grin on my face.

"Alright _children," _Esme said rolling her eyes as she empathized that word, "Do you want to go diving or discuss Emmett's utterly unpleasent swimwear?" she asked rethorically. You didn't have to ask me twice.

"Let's go," Bella said quickly and in panic. Edward chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Carlisle laughed and then pointed a finger to the ocean a little to the right of us.

"Over there is where the best diving is, but it's about a few miles out," He said. We nodded.

"Okay, Emmett, you are not allowed to hurt more that one shark, and I'm not even sure there will be one," Esme sighed. I giggled while Edward and Carlisle laughed and Emmett grinned, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Alright let's get crackin'" Emmett said darting towards the ocean.

"You brought this all on yourself," Rosalie muttered to herself, but we all knew she didn't regret Emmett being changed. She ran after her husband just as he entered the water.

I shook my head again and started walknig towards the water, towing Jasper with me. All of a sudden Emmett stopped just as he was about to dive deeper into the water and looked over back at the island.

"No Emmett, you are not using a poor monkey's blood to attract a shark," Edward said sternly to Emmett, whose face fell slightly as he turned. Still pouting, he dove in to the water with Rose right behind him.

Edward sighed while Bella and I giggled. Jasper laughed while Esme and Carlisle looked to where Emmett just disappeared into the water with a look of amusement and disaprovment.

I started to tow Jasper again until we got to the water. I waded in with Jasper at my side, his hand still linked to mine. Edward and Bella were right behind us with Esme and Carlisle behind them.

We walked in the water until it was up to my chest and my bathing suit was fully soaked then I gently took my hand back from Jasper's hand, put my hands above my hand, and did a shallow dive into the water.

I opened my eyes to see all the fish swimming away quickly, then I turned to my left to see Jasper under the water with his hand out again and a goffy grin on his face. I took hold of his hand and we paddled quickly out towards the ocean following the trail that Rosalie and Emmett had left through the seaweed.

I stared at Jasper, who was glistening subtly from the sun in the water just like me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I loved how clear and beautiful things looked under the water, especially Jasper.

We were swimming at a comfortable pace, not that it made a difference, but why rush things? We were going at the pace of a fast human, just taking in the underwater landscape and it was very serene.

I looked back at Bella and Edward. Edward was pointing to something and Bella was laughing under the water. He was looking at her with so much adoration I wanted to say "Awe".

Behind them Carlisle and Esme were going even slower. They were holding hands and staring into each other's eyes, not even paying attenion to where they were going. Esme's hair was all over the place and Carlisle lifted his free hand to tuck it behind her ear. His hand lingered at her cheek for a while.

I looked back at Jasper, smiled at him, and squeezed his hand. God did I love this man.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize we were at the diving spot.

I glanced over at the depths and rocks and other stuff but didn't get a chance to see much because there Emmett was...staring off into the distance. I followed his gaze, stopped swimming, and stared.

* * *

**ALRIGHT PLEASE SLOWLY PUT DOWN ANY BIG ROCKS OR STICKS!**

**Okay *glances around the room and than straightens from the little ball I was curled in* good. Now heres the story I wanted to put the chapter up on Sunday and than come home to a inbox full of reviews...BUT, fan fiction just HAD to pick that day to not work so I had no other choice than to go off with my school to Conservation Camp. Yeah. It sucked. I am also suck a bad person, my grandfather just died and I missed his funeral yeah I'm a jerk. Anyway my flu is now just a cough so I should be good to go:)**

**Since I feel really bad about not updating how about if I get 20 reviews today I'll update, and if I get 15, you can expect one tommorow so click on that little review botton down there...**

**If you're in the mood for a dramtic romance check out my new story The Diary and please review**

**Reviews rock more than the diving reef.**


	22. My Light and Hope

**_Important_: I have a new story up _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_. It's where the girls go and meet Robert Pattinson, Kellan Lutz and Jackson Rathbone, check it out:) Read authors note on the bottom!**_

* * *

_

_I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize we were at the diving spot._

_I glanced over at the depths and rocks and other stuff but didn't get a chance to see much because there Emmett was...starring off into the distance. I followed his gaze and than stopped swimming and stared._

* * *

Off in the distance about a mile or so, was a group of sharks, swimming around. I couldn't see it that well but I thought it was pretty cool, and also immature for Emmett to want to harm one of those animals, but Emmett will be Emmett.

I started swimming again, well more like treading around, Jasper still had his hand in my little hand and he was shaking his head at Emmett, all his honey colored hair, darkened by the water, waving around his face.

I looked down and noticed the ground was for about 25 yards. But there was orange colored seaweed in patches on the sand. There was little fish and some sting rays swimming on the bottom and a giant starfish which I would have to get a picture of, I think I'd make a scrapbook.

Straight in front of me was a giant rock, it was literally huge. It was an entrance to a cave and there was huge ledges in it probably formed from all the waves over the years. There was other reefs around us. They weren't as big as that cave but they were still bigger than the reefs in front of the house.

There were schools of fish started to come back from their hiding places that they went to when we swam in and their were schools of fish all different colors starting to swim cautiously around us. There were other caves and rocks but the one in front of me was the biggest, it was like the center of the reef.

Around me my family was treading water. Emmett was still looking over in the direction of the sharks, probably trying to figure out the best plan to get their attenion. Rosalie was taking in the reef just like me. Jasper looked like he was itching to go explore the big cave. Esme and Carlisle still had their eyes locked on each others. Bella was looking around in awe and Edward looked amused by her reaction.

I squeezed Jasper's hand and when he looked at me I titled my head towards the cave, telling him with my eyes that we should go to it. He grinned eagerly and we swam over to it.

We didn't stop when we came near it, we just went straight into the dark. Of course the dark wasn't a problem for our eyes. I could see as the seaweed and elgi that had built up on the walls. There were some holes where I was guessing ells made their homes.

Jasper looked fasianted by it, so we kept going. The rock was bigger than I had thought because we had been swimming for awhile and I was lossing sight of the hole where he came in.

There were fish swimming around us, almost daring one other to get closer to us. I smiled to myself as we stopped when we could see the opening on the other side.

Jasper let go of my hand and started searching for something, of course with my vision being back right now, I didn't see what he was looking for or if he was going to find it.

I watched him as he picked up a small pointy rock and made his way over to me, with a goofy grin on his face. Of course it didn't take him long to get to me, the tunnel was only about 20 feet wide and 15 feet tall.

He winked at me and swam to the wall that wasn't covered with elgi or seaweed. I turned and looked at him curiously.

He had his back to me so I couldn't see what he was doing. I huffed and crossed my arms, seeing as how we were under the water bubbles shot out from my mouth, making me smile.

Jasper had finally finished what he was doing and turned for me to see.

_Jasper and Alice_

_Forever One_

_1901 & 1846_

_My Light and Hope_

I looked at his carving. It was done in his neat handwriting and had a smooth heart drawn around it.

I turned back around to see Jasper smiling at me with so much adortaion I couldn't help myself. I threw myself into his arms and we started to kiss under the water, which was a different experience, but still very pleasurable.

After a couple minutes of our intimate make-out session, well I don't like calling it that...after a couple minutes of our intimate _kissing _session I pulled away and took held out the water proof camera that was still on my wrist and took a picture of it, thank goodness there was a flash on the camera or it would have turned out black.

When I had the strap of the camera around my wrist I took Jasper's hand and we swam towards the other opening.

We swam right out of the cave and I looked around, it was a drop off, one where big mean fish lived, I could quite see the dark bottom because it went down a long ways, there was no other reef's or anything for miles it was just darkness. I liked the other side of the rock better.

I looked back at Jasper who was lightly tugging on me to follow him. I started kicking my legs quickly and followed him. We swam around the side of the wide rock until finally we could see our family. They were exploring different parts of the reef, except Emmett who was still looking at the direction of the the sharks that were now slowly moving there way over here.

I grinned at Jasper as we stopped on a ledge by the of the rock. I perched down on it with Jasper right next to me, he pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzle his face into my neck.

I grinned as Carlisle and Esme made their way from the orange seaweed to where we were seated. Carlisle sat down on our left with Esme on his lap smiling uncontrollably.

I smiled at her as we watched Emmett and the sharks coming closer to us. Edward and Bella came hand in hand to where we were gathered and sat down on our right with Bella on Edward laps just like me and Esme. Rosalie swam over to where we were and put her arms on the ledge and watched Emmett. Than I realized we were seated to watch Emmett verse shark.

I looked over where the sharks were coming from. There was a really big one with two smaller ones on the big one's flank. They were starting to swim faster towards us, I don't care what anyone says sharks are quite stupid.

Emmett was sitting, well treading, and flexing his muscles in anticipation, I rolled my eyes.

The sharks by the speed they were moving now, would probably be here in about a minute. They may be stupid but they were pretty fast animals.

We all waited for that minute. I watched a school of little yellow fish dare to come close to us, and than I gazed at Jasper for a little bit. Esme was giving Emmett warning looks, probably not to destroy this place, which he was ignoring.

Than the three sharks entered our little underwater haven with ice glares in their black eyes, they looked like vampires that needed to hunt, and I think they thought Emmett was the perfect meal. Jasper tightened his grip on my waist as he saw that the shark was about 20 feet long...more than four times my size.

Emmett was grinning at them, inviting them to take a snap. The big one looked back at the smaller ones, slightly claiming Emmett as his. The other two tore back and started to circle the reef, including passing Rosalie by only a few feet, glaring at her, she snorted in the water, I rolled my eyes. The two sharks were going at a slow pace around the reed, patrolling it.

Meanwhile Emmett was being circled by the huge shark that was three times his side. Emmett suddenly moved forward a little bit, as if to attack, the big shark flinched away but just a little bit and kept circling, Emmett was shaking with amused laughter in the water.

Than as one of the sharks past by us Emmett lunged at the huge shark. The great white snapped his over sized jaw full of teeth just inches away from Emmett's face. Emmett growled in the water, which just sounded hysterical, and snapped his teeth right back at the shark.

Emmett wrapped his large arm around the sharks, well would you call it a neck? Well anyway we wrapped his right arm around it's neck...and took his left hand and patted the sharks out raged head, it's tail flapping widly creating waves that I could feel.

Than of course Emmett just had to ride the creature. He slid down the sharks body with his right arm still firmly gripping the shakr and than we kicked up in the water and swung his right leg over the sharks body and gripped it's fin, with one hand and the other one in the air as if he was riding a bull.

I had almost forgot about my camera. I pulled it up and brought the little whole to my eye and snapped a picture of Emmett riding the shark, rolling my eyes at the same time.

The other two sharks were still circling the reef, I could sense they were quite confident in their leader, ha they were just like James coven. I chuckled a little under the water and decided I was going to call the shark Emmett was riding James.

So anyway 'James' was now swimming fiercely around the reef trying to buck Emmett off of him, Emmett had the most amused, cocky, and excited expression on his face, I took another picture.

Finally after pretty much torturing James for a good solid five minutes Emmett let go and flew off the shark. After the shark realized Emmett was off of him, he charged towards Emmett who was treading water with his legs and his arms crossed cockily over his chest. If you have ever heard of glaring daggers the shark was glaring spears at Emmett.

As soon as James was a about a foot away from Emmett, Emmett dodged him and than circled the shark so they were bothering going along in a circle, I took another picture.

The shark snapped at Emmett and Emmett snapped right back at him.

Than after Emmett played with James for a little longer he finally sank his teeth into the sharks neck, which I wasn't even sure if it was a neck at all but whatever. I took a picture and than shivered, that shark probably didn't taste good at all, but you know Emmett.

The other two sharks that had still been circling the reef exchanged a glance and than darted off like a bat from hell towards the other ride of the rock and into the drop off.

I looked around and my family was grimacing at what Emmett was doing, all of them. That shark probably tasted as good as water...and that tasted horrible to us.

After Emmett was full enough of the blood he removed his teeth and held the corpse out and spun it around a few times which looked quite funny seeing as how the shark was three times his size. When he finished spinning it he flexed his arms and looked at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes in the water and held out the camera to take another picture.

Than he let James fall to the sea floor, with clouded over eyes which were still open. I shivered again but that Jasper started to adjust and I slid off of his lap and down to where Rosalie was, I was about to protest but I saw that Carlisle and Edward had done the same thing to Bella and Esme, Esme was right next to me.

I looked back up at Jasper who was standing up along with Edward and Carlisle, clapping...congraudualting Emmett for his 'sucess'. I rolled my eyes. Men will be men. And women will just have to deal with it.

* * *

**I know it really sucks that there is no words at all in this chapter but hey no cliffhanger! Right? Your welcome. A full chapter of complete fluff, well not totally but the begining was. Sorry for my crappy writing I didn't get the chapter back from my Beta and I didn't want to keep you waiting any more. And to any guys out there, you know your mostly immature and childish and us girls will always have to be the mature responsible ones...and I wouldn't want it any of way. **

**_On a different note, I have been getting this idea for a new story and I want your opinion. Here's the summary so far, PM me or write a review to tell me what you think- Bella and Edward despise each other and they are always bickering and putting each other down, but what will happen when Esme, Carlisle, Charlie and Renee who are life long friends decide to take the two camping. And here's the fun part they are sharing the same one room cabin and they also might have the tiniest crush on each other...but they don't know how to handle it so they keep up the bickering...- There you go. Thumbs up or down? Keep in mind it wouldn't start until after I finish this story in about 15-18 or so chapters..._**

**Reviews congraudulate Emmett on his 'sucess'**


	23. Wait! Since When do we Have a Pasture?

_Than he let James fall to the sea floor, with clouded over eyes which were still open. I shivered again but that Jasper started to adjsut and I slid off of his lap and down to where Rosalie was, I was about to protest but I saw that Carlisle and Edward had done the same thing to Bella and Esme, Esme was right next to me._

_I looked back up at Jasper who was standing up along with Edward and Carlisle, clapping...congraudualting Emmett for his 'sucess'. I rolled my eyes. Men will be men. And women will just have to deal with it._

* * *

After Emmett posed for more pictures and we swam around the reed some more, we silently decided it was time to go back to the beach. We had been here for a few hours, just exploring and I was taking pictures of every little moment and every pretty thing in the reef. I had to stop when the camera ran out of film. It's a good thing I brought 4.

I linked my hand with Jasper's and we headed back to the beach at a slow stroke, staring lovingly at each other through the water. God, I loved this man.

Carlisle and Esme swam in front of us and the rest were behind us. I didn't even glance back.

After swimming a ways from the reef, Jasper flung me over his back so I was getting a water piggyback ride. I threw my head back in surprised pleasure and linked my arms around his neck and my small little legs as far as I could around his waist.

We swam for a little bit longer at the same pace as before until finally, we were in five feet deep water. Jasper and I emerged from the water shortly after Carlisle and Esme, but I didn't hop off his back like I probably should have. Instead, I tightened my hold on him as he headed towards the beach. As my small thank you, I placed a soft kiss on the hollow base of his neck and giggled. Once Jasper's feet were planted in the sand firmly, Bella, Edward, Rose, and Emmett hopped out of the water and joined us. I grinned conspiratorially at Rose, who was perched on Emmett like I was on Jasper.

"That was amazing," Bella said smiling at Esme then gazing at Edward who had his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Glad you liked it," Esme winked at her then cleared her throat again.

"Does anyone have any plans for this afternoon?" She asked us, looking around to all of the kids faces.

I felt Jasper shrug and saw Rosalie shake her head. Emmett looked like he wanted to protest that. Edward looked at Bella, then at Esme giving her an 'unless-you-have-something-amazing-planned-I'm-taking-Bella-to-our-room-for-awhile' look. I rolled my eyes a held back a giggle.

"Okay well Carlisle and I have a surprise," She grinned at us. Carlisle wrapped his arm around her waist and grinned.

"And?" Emmett pressed after she didn't continue.

"Emmett you have to promise us you won't eat it," Carlisle warned. What was he talking about? I sighed thinking about the last animal we had gotten. He lasted all of three hours before Emmett caved and had to satiate his thirst Emmett's brow furrowed but he nodded and then tilted his head in confusion.

"Last time Carlisle and I were here, we built a stable," Esme explained. Wait! Did I hear her right? A stable? With horses? I didn't know if I should be thrilled that I was going to get to ride a horse or horrified that I'm going to step in horse poop. Gross.

"How do they stay alive?" Jasper asked them. I could tell he didn't really care, he just wanted to get on a horse again. I smiled, my cowboy.

"Well we have a pasture-" Carlisle started to explain but of course Emmett was already confused.

"Wait! Since when do we have a pasture?" He asked incredulously.

"Last time we were here we cleared out an area for a pasture and built a stable. We let the horses roam free and when the cleaning crew come, they will check on them, and sometimes ride them for exercise," Esme told him. I could practically hear the gears click in Emmett's head. I was a little surprised I hadn't seen this one coming. They must be deep in forest because I hadn't smelt them.

"So, we get to ride horses?" Emmett said slowly. Rosalie rolled her eyes, put her head in one of her hands, and shook her head.

"Exactly. But you can't eat any of them, we only have eight." Carlisle said sternly to Emmett whose eyes were all lit up like before he and Rose...well, you know.

"Yay," I squealed, deciding that I'll just have to avoid the horse poop and be thrilled that I'm going to ride a horse.

"Let's go," Bella said eagerly. Then she noticed what she was wearing and I realized something.

"Esme," I whined, "You didn't tell me we were going horse back riding. I would have come up with the cutest outfits." I pouted which only made Carlisle and her laugh in harmony.

"Sorry Alice." Esme smiled at me than mouthed 'You're Welcome' to everyone else. She got a few chuckles from our semi circle. I stuck my tongue out at Edward who had the most amused expression on his face.

"Okay everyone go change then I have one more thing for you," Esme said grinning. I shot her a questioning look which she just shrugged off. Before I could ask, Jasper was heading towards the house with the rest of them still behind us.

Jazz didn't stop until we were in our room. I hopped down off of his back and started silently debating what to wear. After pulling the strap of the camera off of my wrist,I tucked it in my bag. I didn't want anyone to find it as there were some pretty good black mail shots in there. I grinned to myself.

"Alice if there are any of me you can kiss that camera good-bye," Edward threatened from his bedroom as a reaction to my thoughts. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my pink digital camera, and step in on the bed so I wouldn't forget it.

Jasper already had on a pair of jeans with a few holes and a white button down shirt and he was waiting for me, perched on the bed.

I finally decided on a pair of dark navy jean capris, a light brown tank-top, and some sunglasses, which I didn't need but were still so cute. Jasper stood up from the bed and offered his arm to me. I looped mine through his and we headed out the door to the living room.

We were the first ones there, so we sat down on the couch and I snuggled up to Jasper. Carlisle and Esme were right after us. Carlisle had on cargo shorts and a white shirt like Jasper's. Esme wore white tight jeans and a light pink t-shirt. They sat down on the arm chair together. I noticed Esme had a large beach bag in her hand as I was about to ask about it, Emmett and Rosalie came in.

Emmett wore something pretty similar to what Jasper had on, but his jeans were shorts instead of long pants. Rosalie had on short white shorts and a red, tight, spaghetti strap, tank-top. They sat down next to us and Emmett lovingly pulled Rose onto his lap.

None of us will probably ever remember what we talked about while we waited for Edward and Bella to join us as it was just mindless small talk. Bella had on shorts but they were longer than Rosalie's and a blue, silky t-shirt that flowed over her figure and Edward was wearing a black t-shirt and dark denim jeans.

"Okay each couple gets something," Esme said after Edward and Bella sat down on the love seat. Esme reached into her bag and pulled out two dark brown cowboy hats that had a small, light piece of tan leather lining them. She handed one to Carlisle, who placed it on his gold head of hair and grinned. I had to hold back a giggle. Esme placed the other one on her head.

"Jasper any preference?" Esme asked Jasper whose eyes lit up when he saw the hats.

"Black," Jasper said without hesitation, then he looked at me to make sure that was okay. I smiled, touched his cheek briefly, and nodded. His gaze returned to Esme and he added, "If you have any."]

Esme smiled and nodded, then reached into her bag and took out two black cowboy hats. They had a small strip of black leather lining them too. She tossed them to us and Jasper caught them. He took the two apart and placed one on his head. I giggled, took the other one, and placed it on my head. Jasper looked up at me with excitement shining in his eyes. He smiled at me and readjusted my hat so it looked good.

"Perfect." He mumbled. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, giggling as I realized we matched.

"Edward and Bella," Esme said, tossing Edward two tan hats that looked like they were woven from straw and had a piece of brown fabric lining them. Edward grinned, placed one on Bella's head, and then on his own. Bella's eyes were coated with lust and amusement. I told her once, "It's impossible to resist a cowboy."

"Er...Rose and Emmett," Esme said awkwardly as she looked in the bag.

"Yeah?" Rosalie asked her.

"I...um...got the wrong ones," Esme said looking down at her lap. She looked amused by her mistake.

"They can't be that bad," Rosalie insisted. Esme sighed but reached into the bag and tossed them the hats quickly.

"Oh! Pink," Emmett almost squealed. Esme had thrown them two pink hats that were made of straw and had holes in a intricate design. Emmett reached onto Rosalie's lap, snatched a hat, and placed it on his head with a lot of enthusiasm. Rosalie sighed and rolled her eyes but put it on her head too. I giggled again along with Bella. Jasper and Carlisle were chuckling and Edward was flat out laughing.

"Okay, let's head to the stable," Esme said. Carlisle jumped off the chair and offered his hand to Esme.

* * *

**Yay okay this is going to be fun. Okay so let me clear things up first. None of the vampires are aloud to hurt the horses in any way, if they do they are kicked off the island and Esme is dead serious. Just remember that in the next couple chapter;) Speaking of that the next chapters are going to be (hopefully) funny with a little bit of fluff. **

**_Moving on...okay guys I have been getting a lot of PMs and reviews asking for more romance for the other couple relationship. I'm not quite sure how to do that and I don't really want to switch POV's this far into the story so if you have some ideas about that let me know. One last thing I promise, than you can click the little review button and send me a long lovely review, do any of you have any songs that remind you of any of the Cullens if so let me know please, you will get credit and it will be used in a future chapter, tell me. as many as you want!_**

**Reviews rock more that pink cowboy hats!**


	24. Phillip or Romeo?

_Emmett reached onto Rosalie's lap and snatched a hat and placed it on his head with a lot of enthusiasm. Rosalie sighed and rolled her eyes but put it on her head too, I giggled again along with Bella. Jasper and Carlisle were chuckling and Edward was flat out laughing._

_"Okay, let's head to the stable," Esme said. Carlisle jumped off the chair and offered his hand to Esme._

* * *

"Do the horses have names?" Bella asked as we all got up and followed Esme to the door. I then realized I forgot my camera. In the blink of an eye, I unhooked my arm from Jasper's, dashed into the bedroom to pick it up, and looped my arm back in Jasper's all before Esme had time to answer.

"Nope, you get to name them," Esme said as she exited the front door with us right behind her.

"Cool can I name mine as-" Emmett grinned evilly, but Esme cut him off before he could continue.

"Language Emmett," Esme sang as we got outside and onto the porch.

"Fine," Emmett grumbled. I could tell his mind was far away (farther than usual) thinking about possible names.

"Follow us," Carlisle said as him and Esme broke out into a run towards the forest. We followed them. I used my free hand to press the hat to my head so it wouldn't fly off.

We ran through the forest for a little bit. Well, not really, we were only running for a minute until Esme and Carlisle stopped in what I guessed was the middle of the island. It was completely clear of trees. Just like Esme said, there was a pasture about the size of one and a half football fields with a white fence lining it. In the corner was a red barn with white accents, just like the kind you see on TV shows.

"Well what do you think?" Esme asked us, gesturing toward the barn.

"Pretty," was all I could say. The others nodded in agreement. I was stunned that I hadn't realized this was here. Esme seemed please with our reactions and started to run towards the barn with Carlisle.

We once again followed them until she stopped right outside the door. We stopped as well and I suppressed a groan. How many times was she going to stop?

"Before you take them out you have to have a name," She told us. I was about to protest about why it matters but Carlisle was opening up the doors to the stable and that shushed me up.

"Take a look," Esme said, proud of the work she had done on it. Jasper stepped forward and I stepped with him into the barn. It was the nicest barn I had ever seen.

Inside was so well furnished that I almost gaped at it. To the right of the entrance were two leather couches and a wooden table. There was a similar set up on the right as well. The floor was a rough wood, but it was still beautiful. If you looked to the other side you would see there was two rows of stables. All of them with half doors so the horses could stick out there heads out. It had that nice, woodsy smell through it.

"This is amazing Esme," Rosalie said as she and Emmett stepped around. Of course, no one could take Emmett seriously with that horrid hat on.

"Yeah, it really is," Bella agreed in awe.

"Thanks girls. Okay you guys want to see your horses?" She asked everyone. I nodded eagerly and didn't even see what anyone else did. Esme smiled and started walking down the hall of stables.

"Rose this is yours," Esme said pointing to a stable that had a gray horse in it. Normally I would think gray horses are dirty but this one was so pretty and it had this look about it that I knew it was a girl.

Rosalie squealed a little and trotted over to where it was. She started to stroke it's nose like an expert. Esme smiled than continued.

"Edward, this is yours. He's quite feisty," Esme said, gesturing toward a horse that had a tan/golden coat of fur and a black mane and tail. It looked kind of angry or maybe it was hungry. The horse huffed angrily or maybe not...sucks for Edward. Edward grimaced and went to try to pet it. I turned my head and covered my mouth to muffle the giggles.

Esme kept walking until she came to a midnight black horse that looked glorious and wonderful. Jasper was eying it, in hope. Esme said his gaze and chuckled.

"This one's yours Jazz," She said. Jasper kissed my cheek, unhooked his arm from mine then rushed over to it and started to stroke it's nose. The horse leaned into Jasper's touch. They seemed to have hit it off.

She showed Carlisle and Bella theirs until there were only two horses left. I saw one of them. It was white with butterscotch spots all over it and it didn't look very friendly at all. There was no way in hell I was getting that one. And what Alice doesn't want Alice won't get..

Then, I caught a glimpse of the horse next to it. It was little white horse with light blue eyes and a white main and tail. It's eyes were practically sparkling. That was the horse I wanted. It looked so anxious when it saw me. Emmett was eying that one too.

"Emmett this is yours," She said gesturing towards the white and butterscotch, angry looking one. I let out a small snicker before realizing I got the little one.

"Alice, this one is for you," Esme said, smiling and looking over at the little horse. I hugged her quickly and darted towards the horse, but at human pace because I didn't want to scare her. Emmett was glaring at me. I shot him a smug look which only made him glare harder. I started to pet the little thing and I really wanted to take it out. I remembered what Esme had said then.

"Okay everyone pick a name and say it," Esme said from a stable that had a brown Clydesdale in it.

Nobody said anything. Everyone was looking around but no one said anything. Esme sighed.

"This is Nala," she said looking towards her horse. Isn't Nala the lion from the Lion King? The mom of them all. I'd have to ask Esme about that later.

"Meet Zeus," Carlisle grinned as he looked over his stallion. Ha! Zeus leader of all the gods, clever Carlisle.

"Ursula," Rosalie said as she continued to pet her. Wasn't Ursula the evil mermaid in the Little Mermaid? I wonder. I think the Cullen girls should have a Disney movie marathon. You know what? On second thought we would make our husbands watch too.

"Ti-" I started to say but Emmett cut me off.

"Buttercup!" He said eagerly, yelling at an unnecessary volume. Rosalie groaned at her husbands manliness. I rolled my eyes and Bella giggled. The rest of the guys were giving him a 'Wow-Really-Em-?" look. But nothing could bring Emmett down. He started to crow at the horse, well Buttercup, who snapped its teeth at Emmett's hand.

"Juliet," Bella said stroking her mild chocolate colored horse on the top of it's head.

"I think Twilight," Jasper said not even turning as he entered the stable to stroke the creature on it's back.

"What kind of name is Twilight?" Emmett asked.

"It's better than Buttercup," Jasper snapped back, still not turning his body.

"You know that name is very sentimental to me. Remember that story I told you guys, the one about-"

"Enough!" All the guys call at the same time with a look of horror in their faces. At the same time all of the girls called "Yes Emmett we remember," I shuddered at that story. That was a very unpleasant day.

"Just sayin'," Emmett mumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Edward?" Esme asked him before I could tell my horses name. I huffed quietly.

"Phillip or Romeo," Edward said, glaring at the horse.

"Phillip!" We all agreed, except Bella would just had to call out, "Romeo!" That horse was too stubborn to deserve the name Romeo.

But of course, if Bella placed her opinion Edward just had to listen to her. "Romeo," Edward agreed with a nod as he smiled at his wife, then turned to glare at Romeo, who was glaring right back.

"Okay, lets ride," Emmett said eagerly, attempting to pet Buttercup again.

I cleared my throat loudly, to kindly remind everyone they had forgotten about me. They all turned their faces in confusion then they realized they forgot about me.

"Alice, what are you naming yours?" Esme asked, her face filled with chagrin that she forget her own daughter.

"Tinkerbell," I said, proud of myself that I could think of something so clever. Tinkerbell let out a small whinny. I smiled and patted her head. Jasper smiled and winked at me, then went back to looking for a saddle.

"Okay, so we have Nala, Zeus, Ursula, Buttercup," Esme paused to roll her eyes, "Romeo, Juilet, Twilight, and Tinkerbell," Esme recapped for us. Then, I realized all of these horses had something to do with our personality or life. Nala- the mother cub in a movie. Zeus- the leader of all gods/goddesses. Ursula - the evil sea witch who is jealous of what she doesn't have. Buttercup- well that's another story. Romeo and Juliet- Edward and Bella's relationship. Twilight- the mystery of the night. And Tinkerbell- the little fairy. I grinned to myself and started searching for a saddle.

* * *

**Okay so what did you think of names of the horses? Are they cheesy because they took forever to think of. Anyway thank you to everybody who gave me suggestions on songs, if anyone thinks of more you can still let me know, but I think I have all of them selected. Now the unfortunate part about that is you won't know until chapter 32. I know I'm evil but jsut be glad that I slipped out of my writers block ever if it took me like two weeks. Okay so let me know what you think of everything in a review. Tell me if you liked it. Hated it. Loved it. Is going to stop reading it. I won't to know these things!**

**Reviews make a better story than why Emmett loves the name Buttercup:D**


	25. Come on Slow Poke!

_"Okay so we have Nala, Zeus, Ursula, Buttercup," Esme paused to roll her eyes, "Romeo, Juilet, Twilight, and Tinkerbell," Esem recapped for us. Than I realized all of these horses had something to do with our personality or life. Nala- the mother cub in a movie. Zeus- the leader of all gods/godesses. Ursula- the evil see witch who wanted something badly. Buttercup- well thats another story... Romeo and Juliet- Edward and Bella's relationship. Twilight- the mystery of the night. And Tinkerbell- the little fairy. I grinned to myself and started searching for a saddle._

* * *

I looked around for a few minutes until I found a light pink saddle. I smiled to myself and mentally thanked Esme. Then I remembered I really didn't know much about horses at all.

"Jazz," I called from inside Tinkerbell's stable.

"Yeah hun," he said, appearing from no where and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Could you put the saddle on Tink for me?" I asked, gesturing to the saddle on the ground and then to Tinkerbell whose eyes widened when Jasper came.

"Sure," he said kissing my cheek and jogging across the stable to pick it up. We had to go at normal human pace because we didn't want to scare them.

I watched Jasper in awe as to how experienced he was. He moved around like a professional, which I guess he sort of was. I sighed in contentment as I leaned my head against the doorway of the stable. He looked up from strapping some buckle together and grinned at me.

I watched him until he was done. He stood up and kissed my cheek as he walked past me back to his horse.

"Thanks hun," I called after him. He turned back and winked then went to open the half door for Twilight to come out of. I watched in curiosity as Jasper hopped onto its back, grabbed the reins, and gently nudged its side. The horse started walking slowly forward. Looked simple enough.

I skipped over to Tinkerbell, started to pet her neck, and run my fingers through her mane before I gently hopped onto her back.

After I was secure on her back, I continued to run my fingers through her mane until I thought she trusted me enough.

I grabbed the reins, thanked myself for wearing sandals with heels that stayed on, and very lightly put a little pressure onto Tinkerbell's side. She urged forward and I completely forgot that I left the door closed and I had no idea how to stop her.

Luckily for me, Edward appeared from Romeo's stable and quickly opened the door for me. I smiled and thanked him in my mind. He grinned, shrugged, and went back to his horses' stable. Just as I was about to worry about how you stop it, Jasper called from the end of the hall of stables.

"If you want her to stop pull on the reins," He told me. I smiled as I tried to lead my horse in his direction. She went willingly. I wondered if she had a tiny crush on Twilight there.

She went at a nice walking speed until she was right next to Jazz and Twilight. They were pretty much towering over us. Tinkerbell moved next to Twilight and nuzzled him in the neck with her nose. I giggled.

Esme and Carlisle were coming from their stables on their feet, leading their horses. Esme had the most beautiful horse I had ever seen, even prettier than Tinkerbell. It was a brown clydesdale with cream colored fur rounding each of it's feet or hooves.

Bella and Edward were right after them on their feet too; well Bella was, Edward was on Romeo and that horse looked mad...really mad.

I looked at Jasper and he nudged Twilight forward and out of the doors of the barn. I didn't even have to tell Tinkerbell to go, she just started trotting towards Twilight and Jasper like a lovesick puppy.

And then we were outside. I was glad my hat was on, because the sun was bright, not that it bothered me, it just was slightly annoying when the sun was that strong.

"Wait guys! I need help," Emmett called from inside the stable after everyone including Rosalie was out in the grass and on their horses. "Ya think," I muttered.

"Rock paper scissors?" Jasper sighed as he looked at Edward. They were deciding who had to go help Emmett. Edward sighed too but nodded. Bella pulled her shield around Jasper as Romeo walked over to where Twilight and Jasper were.

Jasper won and Edward groaned, hopped off of his horse, and sulked inside of the stable.

"What the hell Emmett!" Edward yelled, making my horse jump. I soothed her with a pat on her neck.

"What?" I heard Emmett ask innocently.

"First of all you're supposed to put a saddle on first." Edward sighed.

"Second, your supposed to be facing the same direction the horse is."

"And third, please don't kneel on Buttercup." I laughed when he said this, along with a few other chuckles. Jasper was looking at me with love, admiration, and adoration. He sent off some of his feelings, and I could even feel the proudness of the fact I was so good with horses and I actually liked them, just like him. He truly was my soul mate.

"Well no one told me that," I heard Emmett say defensively.

"How old are you Emmett?" Edward sighed and asked rhetorically.

"93?" Emmett said as if it was a question. "Why?"

"Nevermind," Edward sighed. I heard some movement and I assumed it was Edward getting Buttercup ready for riding. Poor horse.

A few minutes later Edward came out, holding the reins of Buttercup, who was glaring coldly at everything, and Emmett who was pretty much bouncing in excitement on the poor horse. Edward let go of the reins and jumped back onto to Romeo who looked so much happier now that it was standing next to Juliet.

"Uh Jazz, how do you ride this thing?" I asked timidly. Jasper grinned at me then chuckled.

"If you want to turn left, nudge the right side of the horse and turn the reins to the left and visa versa for left. If you want it to stop than pull gently back and say 'whoa'," he explained to me. I nodded and realized everyone else was listening to his instructions to.

"And don't put to much pressure on them," He warned. I nodded again along with everyone else.

"Where are we riding Esme?" He turned his head over to Esme, but I just stared at him.

"We can start in the fenced area then go along the beach. Horses like to swim," Esme said matter-of-factly. We nodded and before anyone else could say anything, Jasper took off with Twilight at a trot which turned to canter, then the horse was galloping around the open field. I laughed and before I knew it Tinkerbell was cantering to catch up. Feeling the wind in my face and whipping through my hair brought forth another round of laughter. This was nothing like running but it was still exciting and exhilarating.

"Come on slow poke," Jasper called, throwing his head back and laughing as I raced to catch up with him. I laughed too and leaned into Tinkerbell urging her to go faster.

I could hear Edward behind me and Bella behind him but I didn't look up because I was too focused on catching up to my husband.

Finally after a few laps around the pasture Tink and I were finally right on Twilight's side. I think the reason she was running so fast is because Twilight was her mate.

Jasper eased Twilight into a canter, then a nice smooth trot. I released most of the pressure I had been putting on Tinkerbell's side from my sandal and she eased to the same pace as Twilight.

"You know if you told me this was this much fun, we'd be living on a ranch right now," I told Jasper. And I was completely serious. I loved riding this horse, and it made it even better that I can ride with Jasper.

Jasper raised one of his eyebrows as if to ask me if I was kidding. "I'm serious," I said, smiling at him. I let go of the reins with one of my hands and stretched it out to Jasper who took it and kissed my knuckles.

"I love you so much," he said as he let our intwined hands drop to our sides.

"I love you too, and I really do think we need a horse or two." I smiled at him again as Twilight and Tinkerbell guided us around the corner.

"Make that four," Edward said from behind us with Bella.

"No six," Carlisle corrected as he and Esme trotted over to where we were.

We all looked at Emmett and Rosalie expectantly, waiting for them to add to the statement.

"What?" Emmett said as he and Rosalie came up to Bella and Edward's side.

"I'm not riding another of these damn animals anytime soon," Emmett said.

"And I stepped in horse poop," Rosalie complained. But none of us really heard her because I'm pretty sure Buttercup heard what Emmett said because he took off running like bat from hell.

* * *

**Okay show hands who saw that one coming? Was this chapter good? Has anyone ever rode a horse before, and have I done it justice? Any guesses of the next chapter? What color are you socks today? Important questions!**

**I just got randomly inspired to write this story and I want one of you to read it for me and tell me if I should write more, I've only done the first trial chapter. Now I need to warn you that it isn't like my other stories it's all human and it isn't as humerous as previous stories I've done. If you do want to read it for me send me a PM of a review is fine but know that if you do read it you can't tell anyone what it's about. (This _isn't_ the camping one I'm writing)**

**Reviews make Rosalie love horses:) (Did that make any sense?)**


	26. Well Twilight you Naughty Boy

_"I'm not riding another of these damn animals anytime soon," Emmett said._

_"And I stepped in horse poop," Rosalie complained. But none of us really heard her because I'm pretty sure Buttercup heard what Emmett said because he took off running like bat from hell._

_"I'm not riding another of these damn animals anytime soon," Emmett said._

_"And I stepped in horse poop," Rosalie complained. But none of us really heard her because I'm pretty sure Buttercup heard what Emmett said because he took off running like bat from hell._

* * *

"BUTTERCUP!" Emmett screamed as the horse ran around wildly, trying to buck Emmett off.

I have no doubts that if Esme and Carlisle hadn't warned Emmett about eight times not to hurt the horse he would have killed that thing.

We all looked at Rose, waiting for her to go help him.

"What?" Rosalie complained, throwing her hands up in the air.

"He can handle it," She said in a whiny, exhausted voice. All of our horses had stopped moving and we were all staring as the Buttercup ran like wind. I swear he was almost as fast as vampire on slow speed, which says a lot.

"BUTTERCUP! I DIDN'T MEAN IT I'M SORRY!" Emmett was yelling at the horse. He didn't even realize that first of all he was grinding the heels of his feet into Buttercup's side and maybe he could have just pulled the reins.

I saw Jasper realized this too and he was about to yell to Emmett but I pried my hand from his and covered his mouth. He looked confused.

"Give it a few minutes," I told him quietly. He realized what I meant and nodded. I moved my hand from his mouth and slid it down his arm until my hand was in his again. I smiled at him than turned to watch my brother.

"GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!" Emmett yelled in a pleading voice as the horse ran around violently around. "WE CAN MAKE THIS WORK!" His pink cowboy hat flew off and into the air as Edward and I went into hysterics about what he just said. Bella was staring at him with wide eyes and Jasper was chuckling.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME! YOUR MY LIFE NOW!" Emmett continued to yell. I stopped laughing the second Edward did and we all stared opened mouthed at what he said. Edward and Bella because that was something Edward always said to was practically fuming with anger and her fists balled up on the reins of Ursula.

"I can't watch this for much longer," Jasper muttered but I could hear the amusement. I beamed at him.

"One more minute please," I said using my famous Alice pout.

"Fine," Jasper sighed and rolled his eyes but I could see the hint of a smile. I had almost forgotten about my camera. Pulling it out, I started to take as many pictures as it would let me. Edward had his cell phone out and he was filming Emmett with that huge smirk laugh on his face.

"BEFORE YOU BUTTERCUP MY LIFE WAS LIKE A MOONLESS NIGHT VERY DARK. BUT THERE WERE STARS POINTS OF REASON-" Emmett started yelling at the horse as he quoted something Edward had intimately said to Bella. Before anyone could do anything, before Edward could even growl, Rosalie jumped off her horse and chargedEmmett.

She jumped on to the horse's back and shoved Emmett off of it. Then took the reins and slowed the horse to a trot, circling Emmett smugly.

"What were you saying?" Rosalie asked him as he blinked at the shock of being knocked off the horse and than started to stand up.

"Er...I...was trying to...make the horse like me? It worked for Edward," Emmett mumbled as he got off the ground. I think everyone in the family snorted in unison at his statement.

"Whatever Em, but if this horse wants to buck you off again, none of us are going to stop it," Rosalie said, narrowing her eyes at him as she tried to unleash her 'forgiving' nature.

"Okay, babe. Thanks for helping me," Emmett smiled and looked up at Rosalie with a cheerful face that everyone knew Rosalie can't resist.

Rosalie smiled and shut her eyes, probably rolling them and shook her head. Then she opened them again and her darker eyes were now a light liquid gold color.

Emmett grinned and offered his hand up to Rosalie, who was still walking around him.

Rosalie stopped the horse, took Emmett's hand, and jumped down.

"Any time," Rosalie smiled sweetly. Wow if I didn't know any better I would say she is PMSing, but then again, I think that about Edward too...

Edward growled at me after hearing my thoughts and I stuck my tongue out at him. I was so not the only one who thought that in our family.

"The beach?" Jasper saidafter Rosalie was back on Ursula and Emmett on Buttercup. Emmett looked horribly scared and stiff on that thing, causing me to giggle.

"Yep," we all said as I gently retrieved my hand from his and grabbed Tink's reins. Jasper turned Twilight to the left and led him through the open fence door.

There was a trail only wide enough for one horse at time through the forest. Jasper went first with me and an overly anxious Tinkerbell right on their heels. Edward followed behind me on Romeo.

Our horses walked at a lazy, comfortable speed and we all had our own conversations going on through the line of horses except Emmett, who was at the back of the line staying silent and stiff, worrying that one word would upset Buttercup. I swear if horses could gloat or smirk Buttercup would be all over it.

"Is it just me or is Tinkerbell more stout than Ursula, Nala, or Juliet?" I asked Jasper but everyone else could hear me. They examined the tiny horse's body.

"Well Twilight you naughty boy," Jasper grinned as he patted Twilight's neck.

I looked at him very confused. What the hell did Twilight have anything to do with Tink being fat?

"A little foul?" I asked him excitedly as the realization donned on me, Tinkerbell was Twilight's mate and they must have a had a little fun in the pasture because Tink was going to have a baby.I was quite proud of the fact that I knew a foul was a baby horse. Jasper nodded at me as he continued to pat Twilight's neck.

"Does that mean I get to name it?" I squealed and asked anyone who could answer it.

"Sure, why not," Esme smiled at me from behind Bella, who was behind Edward. I beamed at her then turned to face forward as I adjusted the hat on my head.

We continued at that lazy speed until finally the trail widened and we were out on the white sand. I looked back at everyone behind me, laughing and enjoying themselves (well, except Emmett) and took a picture.

Before I knew it my horse was galloping through the sand, catching up to Jasper, who had just spurred Twilight into a run. Everyone else was behind us, including Emmett. I guess Buttercup was competitive.

I laughed as I held onto the reins with one hand andmy hat with the other. Jasper's horse rounded the corner of the beach and Tinkerbell was not far behind him. I could hear her heavy breathing, as she tried to catch up. Edward and Carlisle were coming up on my sides and I realized we had just made this a race.

I leaned into Tink and put a little more pressure on her sides and she ran even faster. I could feel her determination from Tinkerbell as she passedZeus and got closer to Jasper.

"Alice, throw me the camera," Bella called from behind everyone. I turned my head just a little bit to see that Bella's horse was falling behind, because it wasn't meant to be a race horse. Esme's horse had eyes only for Carlisle's horse and Esme laughed as she passed Bella, putting her in dead last.

I grabbed the camera and gently tossed it over my shoulder, not bothering to look back as I did. I heard Bella catch it and when I did, I squeezed Tink a little more and she passed Edward's horse as we rounded the island again.

"Come on Al," Jasper laughed from ahead of me.

* * *

**OKay there you go what did you think? Stupid? Bad? Amazing? Fluffy? Please let me know so I can improve it in anyway possible, considering it will be coming in a close in a little less than 10 chapters. I know it's sad.**

**But on the upside, when I finish girls just want to have fun I will publish the Camping story which has yet to be titled and than once In finish this one I'll publish the other story I am writing- which only a select few of you know about...you know you are:)**

**Reviews are sweeter than Twilight and Tinkerbell's foul:)**


	27. But We Don't Have Music

_I put the camera and gently tossed it over my shoulder not even looking back, I heard Bella catch it and when I did I squeezed Tink a little more and she passed Edward's horse as we rounded the island again._

_"Come on Al," Jasper laughed from ahead of me._

* * *

I laughed too as Tink somehow understanding what Jasper said picked up her pace as we came up from Jasper's left side.

"Come on Tink," I laughed as she huffed to go faster. I felt so young and carefree, I loved this island and I loved this horse and I loved my family, including Emmett, and most of all I loved Jasper with my whole heart and soul, I was his and he was mine.

I could hear Bella slowing down her horse so she could take some pictures of all of us.

"Almost there," I whispered to Tinkerbell as I leaned into her neck which I figured out helped her go faster. Than Tinkerbell flung her and myself into the air a good few feet and than when she landed we were right next to Jasper and Twilight. Jasper looked at me from under his hat, and right than and there I wanted him so badly. He looked proud of me and excited, that we could start doing this together. I smiled sweetly at him than winked as I gave Tink one final squeeze and than we had passes Jasper and Twilight by about a yard.

After I was satisfied that I had passed Jasper I slowed Tinkerbell to a nice trot and patted her neck and ran my fingers gently through her mane. The horses behind us and their riders also slowed to a trot and everyone was laughing and talking, everyone but me and Jasper.

I couldn't take it anymore I pulled Tink to a stop and leapt off of her back at the same time Jasper did. I swung my arms around his neck and he spun me around kissing my neck lightly.

Than Jasper stopped spinning me and gently set me on the ground but kept his arms wrapped around my waist and kissed up my neck until he reached my lips, right before he touched his lips to mine he paused.

"Do you have any idea how damn beautiful you are?" He asked me in a whisper and than before giving me a chance to answer placed his lips on mine and kissed me.

"We are most definitely getting horses," I whispered to him once we broke apart and he laid his forehead on mine. Jasper grinned and nodded smally as I ran my fingers through his honey golden hair.

"I love you so much," I said to him as I lightly kissed him on the lips again.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now," He said as he kissed me just as lightly on lips. I had almost forgotten our audience until someone cleared their throat. And of course that someone just had to be none other than Emmett.

"Guys no PDA," Emmett said in a childish whiny voice causing Rose to giggle, I turned to glare at Emmett and I swear to God I saw Buttercup roll his eyes, than Buttercup looked at me, asking a silent question.

I nodded my head towards him and whispered 'Do it', the horse's eyes lit up as he abruptly turned around and started to run wildly around the beach.

I giggled and removed one or my arms from Jasper's neck to cover up my mouth, everyone else was chuckling except Bella who was giggling like me.

"Let's take Tinkerbell here," Jasper said as he stopped chuckling and looked over at my horse who was nuzzling with Twilight but seemed very out of breath, "Than you can ride Twilight with me," Jasper suggested with a slightly mischievous grin on his face. I giggled a little again and nodded.

He removed my hand from over my mouth and replaced it with his lips. I kissed him back until he broke away and I lept onto Tinkerbell and started trotting behind Twilight. I wonder how Emmett was doing right now...

Everyone else was behind me and him. Jasper kept his horse trotting until we came to the path than Jasper turned Twilight and I followed him as he urged Twilight into a canter, I did the same even though I didn't really have to put any pressure on her because she was following Twilight, plus I didn't want to hurt her foal.

-------

After I put Tinkerbell back into her stable and gave her a good brushing and a couple of carrots for her work I got on to Jasper's oversized horse that was twice my size.

Jasper had taken off Twilight's saddle and now just had the reins. When I was up on the thing Jasper jumped gracefully up and settled into a seat behind me. His head was about a head higher than mine so I must have looked pretty small compared to him.

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him as I wrapped my fingers around the reins and leaned into his embrace and than gently kicked Twilight and got him to go.

The others had liked our idea too. Well except Emmett and Rosalie, firstly because neither of them seemed to like horses that much. And secondly, Rose had came to put Ursula in her stable and than went out looking for Emmett and Buttercup because it had actually been quite a long time for Emmett to be gone. Not that I was complaining...at all.

Well any who, the ones that I knew where they _were _liked Jasper's idea. So now Edward and Bella were both on Juliet and Carlisle and Esme were on Zeus and Esme was behind Carlisle hugging him to her.

So I turned Twilight and we walked, well the horses walked out of the stable and I led him to the path where he went to a trot, because it was nearing sunset and I wanted to be on the beach with Jasper for it.

Jasper kept placing kisses on the top of my head and whispering how lucky he was to have me.

After about 15 minutes we were on the white sand of the beach and walking at a nice pace in a few inches of water. Edward and Bella had raced away as soon as we were on the beach and they were now out of sight. Carlisle and Esme had stopped and walked around before getting back onto Zeus. So it was just me, Jasper, Twilight, a sunset, and the calming nosies of the ocean.

"Stop here," Jasper said softly against my hair. I nodded and smiled to myself as I gently pulled back on Twilight's reins so he was stopped, before I could ask Jasper leap down from the horse and was in the water up to his ankles, he held out his hand for me. I took it and jumped down, not even caring these shoes were probably wrecked.

The sky was orange with different shades of pink highlighting it and a few streaks of this aqua color.

"Dance with me Miss. Brandon," Jasper said, using my last name from when I was human.

"But we don't have music," I said with a small smile on my face as I repeated what every cheesy romantic movie as said.

"Oh well," Jasper grinned and shrugged and pulled me to him. I slowly brought my hands up his body than rested them around his neck and gently stroked his hair as I nuzzle my head into his chest and he put his chin on my head. We swayed, well more like swished through the water.

As soon as the sun was no longer visible and a couple stars were out, Jasper removed his chin from my head and put a finger under my chin than tilted it up and kissed me.

It stared out as a sweet small kiss but than it builded into something else. It was stronger, filled with more lust and passion. I sucked on his bottom lip while he suck on my top, we fit together like we were made for each other.

After our kiss I looked up at him and his eyes were glazed over with lust. I smiled because I wanted him so badly. I broke out of his hold and towed him to the horse.

I sat facing backwards so I was facing the horse's butt. Jasper hopped on and faced me. He grabbed the reins from behind me, crushing me to him as he did. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist and slid on his lap.

This is how talented Jasper is. He started to kiss me, while steering the horse. I had his face in my hands and he had the reins in his, I had no idea how he saw where we were going but I didn't care.

Twilight was galloping and the trees were fling past us, but I didn't break from our kiss.

After a few minutes that seemed like seconds, Jasper had us in the barn. I broke from our kiss and jumped off the horse quickly, impatient for Jasper. Jasper grinned and slid off of Twilight and quickly led him into an open stable. I noticed that Carlisle and Bella's horses were in their stables, which meant everyone else was at home, well I wasn't sure about Emmett and Rosalie.

"I can't wait," I whispered to him as he started to kiss me. He nodded his head in understandment. I jumped and hitched my legs around his waist. He walked over to an empty stable and didn't stop walking until I was pressed up against the wall and kissing Jasper as he unzipped my jeans and I undid some of the buttons on his shirt...

* * *

**Insert Alice and Jasper lemons right here. OKay guys this story is finally rated T but don't expect any cursing or other lemon scenes because the lemons would probably be really horrible written by me.**

**So what did you guys think of this? Who else agrees when I said Jasper is talented? The song I was listening to while I wrote the fluff on the beach was 'Hear you me' by Jimmy Eat world. Listen to it and tell me what you think. Does anyone know where Emmett is? Let me know.**

**Reviews are sweeter then lemons**


	28. Why are you Still Wearing That?

_"I can't wait," I whispered to him as he started to kiss me. He nodded his head in understandment. I jumped and hitched my legs around his waist. He walked over to an empty stable and didn't stop walking until I was pressed up against the wall and kissing Jasper as he unzipped my jeans and I undid some of the buttons on his shirt..._

* * *

I watched as the rays of the sun started to creek through the window of the barn and light it up ever so slightly. I sighed in contentment as I nuzzled more into Jasper's chest.

"Morning hun," He whisped to me as he kissed me lightly on the head. I was lying on him and he was tracing my spine delicately with his fingers.

"Did we just make love in a stable?" I asked him rhetorically, I smiled against his chest. I just had sex with the man I love, in a barn, no in a stable. Last night had been so perfect. The empty stable we were in had no hay or anything it was just the bare ground, which Jasper was gentleman enough to cover for me with our assortment of clothes.

"Yes I guess we did," He chuckled than coutinued, "To bad there wasn't any hay, than we truly could have been rolling around in the hay," He mused. I laughed into his chest as he quoted that.

"To bad," I agreed in a playful voice. He chuckled again.

"Do you think Emmett and Rose, knew we were here?" I asked him. We had heard Rosalie and Emmett come in here about an hour ago, me and Jasper froze where we were laying than. Because if Emmett knew he'd be cracking jokes for the next decade or so. We had held our breaths and ducked down in hopes they wouldn't hear or see us. It seemed to have worked because after Buttercup was in the stable a few doors down from us they left without a word.

"Rose might have but Emmett's not that insightful," Jasper smiled against my hair and continued to run his fingers down my spleen.

"Very true," I said into his chest again.

"I doubt they noticed though, Emmett's feelings were all over the place and Rosalie's were a mix between self pity and anger," I could still feel the grin on his face.

"That sounds like Rose," I giggled.

Than I lifted my head from his chest and placed my hands where my head just was limply and stared into his eyes with a smile on my face. I scooted up and kissed him smally.

"We are definatly getting a barn," Jasper said after we broke away with idotic grins on our faces.

"Yeah," I said lamely staring into his beautiful eyes.

"By the way," He said lowering his voice into a seductive whisper, I leaned forward more and he placed his lips right against my ear, I shivered in pleasure.

"You look really sexy on a horse," I looked back at him and smiled with all my teeth, and off we went on round two if you know what I mean...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Lemons here~*~*~*~*~*~

We finally decided it was time to get dressed and start the day at about 10:00am.

After I was dressed in the clothes I was wearing yesterday and Jasper in his we darted towards the house, I hoped Emmett wasn't smart enough to realize we had been gone awhile.

Yeah no such luck. As soon as Jasper walked in the front door with me right behind him I looked around and saw that everyone in the family was sitting in the living room with their eyebrows raised, and than the questions came...all at once.

"Where were you?"

"We looked everywhere?"

"Why are you still wearing that?"

"What the hell?" That one came from Edward as he must have read our thoughts. I looked up at Jasper who looked overwhelmed by the emotions.

"We were riding..." Jasper mumbled, I nodded my head.

"No you weren't, we checked the beach," Rosalie said cocking one of her eyebrows at us. Crap.

"We went riding than we er went to the water fall," I lied, with not so perfect confidence.

"Why aren't your clothes wet than?" Bella asked us, looking confused, and also like she didn't want to know the answer.

But before either of us could answer Emmett picked today to be observant.

"When Rose finally rescued me from that devil horse we put it back in the stable and your scent was so strong there and there was no trail of where you had gone..."He said with a smug grin. Everyone else looked surprised except Edward who was just shaking his head. Than I got a quick vision of what Bella was going to ask and grimaced.

"We did _NOT _have sex on Twilight," I said in disgust, which was kind of hypocritical because I did have sex in a stable with horses around us...Bella looked oddly embarrassed and Edward looked kind of full of himself...oh they didn't.

"You didn't..." I trailed off to them. Bella's eyes grew wide and than she looked down at her lap...gross I was never looking at Juliet the same way ever again. Carlisle was rubbing his neck uncomfortable with this topic. Emmett looked quite amused. Rosalie was looking back between Bella and I in disgust. Esme was grimacing. And Edward still looked increidbly smug.

"Well now that we know what Bella and Edward did last night, where were you two?" Emmett asked pressing the point with this amused smirk on his face.

"We're going to change," Jasper said grabbing my hand and towing me towards our bedroom.

"But-" Emmett started to protest.

"That's quite enough Emmett," Esme said exasperatedly. She sounded very uncomfortable right now.

"I love you so much," I said after our bedroom door was shut and I was leaning against it in relief with my eyes closed.

He chuckled and rumaged through his suitcase for some fresh clothes.

I stopped him.

"Lets shower first," I suggested with a grin as I pulled him with me to the bathroom that was connected to our bedroom. Jasper was grinning as I turned on the water.

"Don't take to long we're having a beach day!" Emmett's annoying voice called to us. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

After Jazz and I were out of the shower and dress in swimsuits we went out to the family who were all gathered out on the porch. Edward and Bella were perched on the railing, Emmett and Rose were on the two wicker chairs and Esme and Carlisle were seated on the swinging bench.

Emmett still looked highly amused from our chat a little bit ago and Edward still looked proud of himself. _Wow Eddy your glowing, but why did you feel the need to contaminate the poor horse? _I smirked in my thoughts. His grin turned into a glare. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to Jasper.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Bella asked everyone after she gave Edward a warning glance.

"Nothing," Esme said smiling and than hopping off of the bench, Carlisle was right behind her.

"Can you grab me a chair?" I asked Jasper giving him my small smile reserved for getting things that I wanted.

"Em, can you get me one too?" Rosalie added looking at her husband. They both nodded.

"Edward?" Bella asked him, he sighed and nodded. They all headed to the closet that had the beach chairs and other stuff.

"I suppose you want one too darling?" Carlisle asked Esme with a grin, Esme smiled at him and nodded.

"Shall we?" Esme said gesturing towards the beach after Carlisle had disappeared. I nodded my head along with Rose and Bella and we ran towards the white sandy beach.

"Jazz can you grab my camera?" I called back towards the house knowing he could hear me.

Than he appeared next to me, holding the lawn chair and my pink little camera. He grinned as he set the chair out for me. The other guys were doing the same for their wives. Bella was on my left and Rosalie on my right.

After they had all the chairs set up they nodded altogether than darted towards the water.

"Race you to the reef," Emmett called to them as they hit the water. I rolled my eyes. Women will always be more mature no matter what contests the boys can win....

* * *


	29. AN

Okay guys heres the deal all of my documents on the computer I type in all just got wiped out thanks to some bug or something.

I was almost in tears, I worked so hard on all of those stories and other things for you guys and now they're just gone.

Fortunately I did have some of them already loaded onto FanFiciton before it happen so I can recover those.

Unfortunately I can't retireve any of the camping story that I was writing so I am offically putting that on hold for now. Lucky for you guys I have another story I was working on that I have half of it saved on fan fiction already.

I swear to you guys I will finish this story but it may take me a little bit longer than I orginally would have liked. So I am taknig a five day break to get everything sorted out. I may sound nerdy but this is really tough for me.

So I really hate to this to you because you guys have been nothing but amazing to me, but I would appreicate support and encouragement right now.

I truly am sorry about this.

~Carmen


	30. Gimme Gimme Gimme

**Thank you all for your amazing support through the past week, unfortunately my documents are unretrivable:(**_

* * *

_

_Than he appeared next to me, holding the lawn chair and my pink little camera. He grinned as he set the chair out for me. The other guys were doing the same for their wives. Bella was on my left and Rosalie on my right._

_After they had all the chairs set up they nodded altogether than darted towards the water._

_"Race you to the reef," Emmett called to them as they hit the water. I rolled my eyes. Women will always be more mature no matter what contests the boys can win...._

* * *

The girls and I laid down in our chairs and started to chat.

"I was thinking about making a scrapbook," I said conversationally. Esme eyes lit up, from Rose's right side.

"Thats a great idea dear," She smiled and me.

"Esme I think we should get some horses," Bella said, turning onto her right, towards me, and lying on her side, Esme nodded.

"They are fun aren't they?" She smiled than coutinued, "I wasn't sure you guys," She sent a pointed glance at Rosalie who flipped her hair and grinned, "would take to them well."

"Is there anyway we can ship these horses to Forks?" Bella beamed and than asked. I shuddered a little as I thought about poor little Juliet. Disgusting.

"Maybe, I really liked riding Nala," Esme shrugged and crossed her sparkling long white legs.

"Tinkerbell is you amazing," I chirped.

"I'll be right back," Rosalie said getting up from her chair and darting towards the house, I didn't even look to see what she was doing. Esme and Bella looked at me each with a raised eyebrow, I shrugged.

"Well we can't move her until her foul is born," Esme told me as she closed her eyes and smiled at the suns warmth, it did feel wonderful on my skin.

I sighed, but she was right. I closed my eyes to and listened to the calming voices of the ocean waves rushing in and out. It was so soothing until the sudden BAM!

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
I'd heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine  
Oh, you make me dizzy_

Rosalie had came back out with the stero and she just happened to be playing the Mamma Mia soundtrack that she gave Emmett for christmas last year. Great.

I started taping my foot to the beat and before I knew it I was standing in the sand dancing with Rosalie. It was just a playfull dance as we sung along to the lyrics and grabbed each others hands and swung them widely back and forth and soon after that Esme and Bella were up and dancing.

_Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey  
You look like a movie star  
But I know just who you are  
And, honey, to say the least, you're a doggone beast_

By the time the song was done the guys were coming out of the water, dripping wet, and looking quite sexy and by they I mean only Jasper, they looked entertained by our dancing.

Soon enough the guys were in there dancing with us. I released Rosalie's hand for Jasper's as the next song came on. "Lay All Your Love On Me"

_Dont go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_

_Dont go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_

I was laughing so hard as Jasper twirled me around and round. He was laughing as he watched me. Than he turned me so my back was too his chest and he wrapped his arms around me and swayed to the beat as I coutinued to laugh, I loved this carefree Jasper.

_I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible  
cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all Ive learned has overturned  
What can I do......_

All the guys were singing along with us, including Carlisle, and everyone was laughing. A lot of that laughter was supplied from Emmett and at Emmett. He was singing the loudest, it was pretty funny and I didn't want this to end.

"You know Jazz," I laughed as the next song came on "Gimmie Gimmie"

"What?" He grinned at me as he attempted to control his laughter.

"I think you might be tonedeaf," I teased him playfully. HIs face mocked hurt, but I could see the amusement in his eyes.

"I'm hurt Alice," He said in a playful sad voice than his face got dark, "Take it back," He growled lightly with a slight smirk gracing his features. I pursed my lips with a grin and shook my head stubbornly.

"You asked for it," He chuckled darkly than scooped me up bridal style and ran towards the ocean with me. I skrieked in prostest but he just laughed at me and ran straight into the water. He emerged us both completely under it than lifted us out btu we were still standing in it.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale!" I screamed playfully at him. Than before I could help it, I burst out laughing and so did he.

"Yes?" He asked me, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I love you," I said as I let me laughter die down and I stroked his wet hair out of his face. He grinned at me and inclined his head down to kiss me. I put both of my hands on his cheeks and kissed him back. I smiled into our kiss and I felt his smile on my lips too.

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

* * *

**I am fully aware that this is not my best chapter and I do apologize for that, but guys I've been writing this story for weeks, I'm getting tired of it. Of course I'll still finish it but just know I'm not as in to it as I probably should be anymore.**

**In other news I have a new story going that will be out soon. It's not the camping one but I really like this one, so I'd suggest putting me on author alert instead of having all of my stories on alert. As soon as the story has a name you'll know.**


	31. Anyone Who Ever Questioned My Manliness

**Last Chapter....READ AUTHORS NOTE ON THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

"Eww guys get a room!" Emmett yelled from the beach where they continued to dance their butts away so to speak, have I ever told anyone that Edward may be very good at slow danincg but he just looks so awkward dancing to a fast beat. Anyway I'm pretty sure Jasper came Emmett the finger as he continued you kiss he firecly.

"Get some new wise cracks Emmett!" I yelled back at him as I momentaily broke away from Jasper's kiss, "You've been using that one since 1955!"

A few minutes and some no-so-funny-jokes from Emmett we were back on the beach dancing when Emmett suddenly froze in the middle of Mamma Mia and you could see the thinking look that he was wearing. Needless to say it was never a good thing.

"I have an idea!" Emmett said suddenly as if none of us knew what he was thinking...figuratively.

"Emmett, the last time you had an idea we all got into a huge fight!" Jasper reminded him exasperatedly as he snaked his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"But this is a good one." Emmett whined with a pout that like I said before...I taught him. Worst. Idea. Of. My life.

"What is it?" Rosalie sighed and shook her head before even hearing his answer.

"It's a surprise," Emmett grinned again, I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"'Kay Emmett but this better not be stupid," Esme warned him for what seemed like the 20th time on this island. I mentally counted how many times Esme as said that but Emmett interrupted me.

"In three hours you guys are locked in the house," Emmett told us all. Wow this idea sounded great already...NOT!

*~*~*~*~*

It had four hours since Emmett told us of his idea. Four hours. After he told we all just went back to hanging out on the beach and I took tones of pictures of everyone and than three hours had passed and Emmett picked us out well, actaully in... but you get the point.

He requested the us girls wear what we wore the other night the sundresses form the night of the fight we got into. We all questioned him but he ignroed us and than told the guys what to wear, but he told Edward through his mind so we didn't hear. I did see Edward grimace though.

And now I was pacing back in forth in our bedroom, frusterated beyond belief that I couldn't see what was going to happen. Jasper was sitting on the bed trying to calm my axniousness down but failing. He was feeling eveyone's else anxiety so he was bouncing his leg impateintly on the bed while watching me. He was wearing this yellow tropical shirt that had white flowers on it with caki shorts. Yeah Emmett wanted them to wear Hawaiian shirts. Not my choice.

I looked at the clock handing above the bed, 7:57. Only three more minutes I could handle that so I jsut kept pacing and Jasper jsut kept trying to calm me down.

"You can come out now!" Emmett yelled from the beach, I was a litte annoyed with him because I didn't et to watch the sunset but pushed that away.

Jasper hoped up and grabbed my hand and led me out.

"Please calm down hun," He pleaded to me as we followed everyone else out the door. I didn't have time to respond I was to busy taking in the change of seniary.

Where the hell did Emmett get a stage?! There set up in the middle of the beach was a small but still about 20 foot wide stage and lights string around the bottom of it. There was microphone and stool up ther to. There were four bright colored towels on the sand, laid out neatly, and a video camera on a tripod pointed towards the stage. There were tiki torches lit and spread out around the beach. And the same blue stero still out there.

Emmett game up to us holding some leis' in his hand. You know like those flower necklaces.

He came up to our little group, we were all by the bottom spet of the porch gawking over the beach. He grinned and palced a lei around Rosalie's neck that matches her dress to an extant.

He gave two to Edward, Carlisle and Jasper without saying a word but wearing a stupid grin on his face as he took Rose's hand and led her towards the beach.

Jasper stared at the lei in question and finally nodded to himself than placed one of them around my neck with a look of indifference on his face. He put the other one around his neck and took my hand, following the other couples to the beach.

"Okay everyone welcome to the luau, we're going to do kareoke." Emmett explained as we all walked onto the sand.

"You normally don't do kareoke as part of a luau," Edward told him with raised eye brows, Emmett glared at him and lifted his chin up.

"Well I do, and so do you guys. I picked everyone's song and we're also going to film it all than put it on you-tube," Emmett explained wiht a grin.

"What is with you and you-tube lately?" Rosalie asked exasperatedly.

"Well actually I made us a family channel. Cullensrdabomd! C-u-l-l-e-n-r-d-a-b-o-m-b," Emmett told us. I just roled my eyes and giggled. He would do that.

"Alright well everybody go sit on a towel." Emmett ordered as he let go of Rose's hand and went to grab the stero. I led Jasper over to a coral colored towel and we sat down. They were all in a square so Edward and Bella were to our right and Carlisle and Esme were in behind us.

"Who wants to go first?" Emmett asked eagarly. It's like you could literally hear crickets chirping in the background as he looked around from face to face.

"Okay, Edward thank you for volenteering," Emmett started clapping after no one said anything Edward grimaced and reluctantly got up and went over to Emmett.

"Emmett I don't know that song," Edward hissed and I was guessing that Emmett jsut told Edward his song thorugh his mind.

"Don't worry just to them in my head," Emmett spoke outloud, Edward sigehd but nodded and hopped onto the stage and sat on the stool, this ought to be good.

The opening cords of the guitar started to play from he stero as Emmett raced over to the camera and pressed record than went to sit with Rose. Hey, I knew this song.

_Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Barely getting mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
(I love you) I love you_

Edward started to sing the first verse and refrain of the song 1234 by the Plain White T's. Emmett must have been singing the song in his head or something because Edward sang every word of the song. But the sweet part was he ahd his eyes locked on Bella's the whole time. When it was over Edward looked so relieved to say the least. Everyone stood up and clapped for him as he darted at vampire speed back to Bella.

"Now I have to edit that out," Emmett grumbled as he stood back up than spoke louder.

"Anyone want to go?" Emmett asked. Once again jsut crickets.

"Great, come on up Bella," Emmett clapped and Bella groaned as Edward helped her up and she reluctantly went up to where Emmett was standing. He whispered something in her ear, to low for any of us to here and she nodded and jumped onto the stage. She put the stool at the back of the stage and raised the microphone stand up.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

Bella sang Love Story by Taylor Swift and just like Edward she couldn't keep her eyes away from him the entire song. Bella was a really good singer, I should make sure she know's that. I mean she's really good, she's always led on that she is a horrible singer but hey, vampirisum gives you new talents. Take me for example.

"I'll go next Emmett," Jasper volunteered after Bella sang the last line of the song and we clapped and cheered for her. Emmett looked downright smug that Jasper said those words and he stood up to whisper what Jasper's song was to him. Jasper looked confused and a little disappointed but nodded and went out to the stage, leaving the stool where it was at the back of the stage.

_So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough  
You never know, when it shows up, make sure you're holding on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, ohhh_

Jasper sand perfectly to Gotta Be Somebody by Nickleback. His toe was tapping on the stage as he gripped the mircrophone stand and his hiar was ruffled in the breeze. I kept my eyes on him and when he looked at me from under his lashed he winked and coutinued to sing. I started clapping even though he hadn't finished yet.

When he did finish I jumped up and started cheering and applauding for him, along with everyone else. I think the little camera was forgotten and now we were jsut doing this for fun. For us.

"Anyone want to go next?" Emmett asked not even standing up this time. Esme stood up and nodded silently. Emmett jumped to his ffet and went over to her and whispered into her ear. I could see her face and she grimaced and looked extremely embarassed, like she could be blushing if possible. But she nodded and went up to the stage but touching the stand either.

_The hot summer night fell like a net  
I've got to find my baby yet  
I need you to soothe my head  
Turn my blue heart to red_

_Doctor, doctor, give me the news  
I've got a bad case of lovin' you  
No pill's gonna cure my ill  
I've got a bad case of lovin' you_

Esme sang Give me the News by John Martain. Poor Esme she looked so embarassed the whole time she was up there but after she got to the refrain and everyone started to cakp to the beat and Carlisle laughed like he was enjoying himself she got a little bit more comfotable and belted out the rest of the song.

After she finished she, I think got the loudest applause from Emmett who was grinning unrepentantly. I would have been next but Emmett jsut hoped up without asking anyone and went up to the stage. He grabbed the stool from the back and set it in front of the microphone stand and than sat on it.

"This song is deicated to anyoen who had ever questioned my manliness," Emmett said looking at the camera and everyone was than reminded of it's preseance. Wait what did he just say?

_These days there's dudes gettin' facials  
Manicured, waxed and botoxed  
With deep spray-on tans and creamy lotiony hands  
You can't grip a tacklebox_

_Yeah with all of these men linin' up to get neutered  
It's hip now to be feminized  
I don't highlight my hair  
I've still got a pair  
Yeah honey, I'm still a guy_

I couldn't take it. I started shaking with laughter as Emmett sang I'm still a Guy by Brad Paisley. He was really getting into it. He was swaying and putting on arm up in the arm and waving it slowly for God knows why and than he kept closing his eyes singing, well honestly I don't think what he was doing could be considered.

When Emmett finished singing he stood up and bowed. No one really clapped we all kinda jsut tilted our head to the side and let our mouths hang open, a geture that clearly just said "Wah?"

Nobody clapped but Emmett didn't seem to notice as he hoped down form the stage looking triumphantly around for the next vulenteer. Rosalie got up and went to him. Emmett's face lit up and he whispered her song to her. i couldn't see her reaction but hopefully it wasn't bad

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

Rosalie poured her sould into the song Untitled by Simple Plan. It was actaully really emotianl and quite intense the way she was singing. This song referred to her beginning as her life as vampire. Wow Emmett's deeper than I gave him credit for.

After Rosalie finsihed the song she got a huge applause and some whistles from Emmett as she composed herself from singing that song. When she looked at me I gave her a smile and she smiled back and took a deep breath than sat down on the towel while Emmett hoped up. I was just about to get up but Carlisle beat me to it. You ahev got to be kidding me! Why do I have to be last. Ugh.

Emmett told Carlisle what he was singing and Carlisle looked really confused but went up on the stage and started to sing.

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
because she's everything to me_

_She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing_

I almost awed as Carlisle sang the song and Esme swayed along with it, her eyes closed in peace Carlisle sand She's Everything by Brad Pasiley. Seriously Emmett is know's us better than I think any of us thought.

After Carlisle finsihed the song I stood up and clapped then marched up to Emmett and poked his side. He turned to me and grinned as he bent down and whispered into my ear.

"You're singing Thunder by Boys Like Girls," He whispered really quitely.

"That's a guys song," I complained in a hiss.

"Well that sucks for you," Emmett shrugged as I went up to the stage and pushed the stool away. I really didn't want to sing now that I was up here and knowing fully well that Emmett would put this on you tube. I reassured myself no one would watch and took a deel unnessary breath and started to sing along with the music.

_Your'e voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your'e my sweet soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring  
On the rain  
And listen to the thunder_

I put as much soul as I could into this song and I knew Jasper could feel all the love I felt as I sang this. Jasper was my life and my eveything he's the reason that I can bare to face eternity. As long as he's by my side I know I can do anything.

* * *

**The End! Lol jk, you guys would hate me so much if I stopped I'd have to go into the witness protection program. Ick. But this story is wrapping up pretty quickly, so tell me what you think. Did you like the songs because you guys picked them all! A BIG thanks to all of you who helped, you know who you are and I love ya!**

**Please check my profile and vote on the new poll. It's the least you can do to thank me for not stopping her. Jk, but it would be nice!**


	32. The End

_I put as much soul as I could into this song and I knew Jasper could feel all the love I felt as I sang this. Jasper was my life and my eveything he's the reason that I can bare to face eternity. As long as he's by my side I know I can do anything._

* * *

I gazed at Jasper for a few more seconds, just me and him, our love pouring between us. Then Emmett cleared his throat rather rudely.

"Jazz man stop I'm think of just hopping up there right not and making out with Alice," Emmett complained, referring to the emotions that were bouncing off of us. But his statement did make Jasper snap out of it.

"Don't even think about it," Jasper growled as they all clapped for me and I got off of the stage and went over to him.

"Me and Rosie have a song that we are going to sing," Emmett announced proudly as he extended his hand to help Rosalie, although she didn't need it, from the ground.

Emmett went to sit on the stool and Rosalie stood behind him with her own microphone that Emmett had pulled out from his pocket.

"You change your mind like a girl changes clothes." Rosalie started to sing the first line of Hot N Cold by Katy Perry with complete confidence and Emmett nodded his head along.

"Cause your hot and your cold. Your yes then your no," Emmett and Rosalie sand each line, switching at parts and singing together and other times.

So they finished the song on an...interesting note. Literally. We all kind of just looked at them where they stood locked in their strange embrace. I put my hands together and started to clap slowly for them, which seemed like what Emmett wanted so he released Rose and she hopped off the stage.

"So who wants to close up this little show for our last night on the island?" Emmett asked, looking around from each of our faces...Wait! Our last day on the island? What! I mentally counted in my head the days we've been on the island and my face dropped when I realized that Emmett had in fact counted right.

"We're leaving tomorrow?" Bella must have been thinking the same thing as me because she was frowning and looked sad.

"Yeah," Carlisle looked grim, we all wanted to say on this magical little island where we never had to hide.

"Can we come back next summer?" Rosalie asked Carlisle as Emmett stood there and waited for someone to offer and sing but my mind was on something else right now.

"We'll have to," Esme answered. Emmett cleared his throat again as he stood there forgotten.

"Alice and I will go," Jasper stood up with vampire speed and swept me into his arms without even asking me, not that I objected.

Jasper hopped onto the stage and picked the stool lightly away. I swiftly moved from his arms and sat down gracefully on my knees and Jasper sat across from me.

"Strong, as a mother holds her child... Free as horses running' wild... And real as a prayer on a lonely night... And sure as the oceans tide," Jasper sang the first lines of the song we danced to as our first dance at a wedding we had a couple years ago. I loved it and it was a country song by Brad Paisley, Oh Love.

"Oh love. Oh love," I started to sing, tilting my head to the side a little and looking at him adoringly.

We finished the song and stared at each other more a long time, it must have been ten minutes, but it was just the two of us, no one else and nothing else but the calming waves gently crawling onto the beach and then right back in the vast ocean.

"I love you," Jasper said, breaking the beautiful quiet with his amazing voice. Then I actually realized that we had just been staring at each other for over ten minutes with complete silence...and our family was still here, aren't they?

I looked over to the side and the towels were gone and the little camera stand wasn't there either, instead there was a message in the sand.

_Okay we wait like five freaking minutes and you guys just kinda sat there so..._ That was Emmett's handwriting.

_...so we're going inside for the night, come in when you want to _That was Esme's handwriting. Oh. We must really have been out of it. I laughed a little and looked over at Jasper who was chuckling.

"So do you want to go in?" I asked him with a little smile. He shrugged and I made a move to get up but he grabbed my hand and kept me down.

I looked into his eyes and they were suddenly burning with lust, which made me lick my lips a little.

"Or..." Jasper started but then trailed and stopped, while looking at me through his eyelashes.

"Or what?" I asked him with a wide smile and raised eyebrows.

"Or we could go for a little swim?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me and grinned. Skinny Dipping. Hell yeah.

"What about them inside?" I asked him a little hesitantly as he stood up and held his hand out to me and I stood up with him.

"Who cares, and I don't think we've ever made love on the beach," He grinned as we stepped down from the stage and I giggled quietly.

"Good point," I nodded and he kept my hand in his and started run to the other side of the island and finally he stopped when we were on the other half of the island.

"We're really going to do this?" I giggled a little as he look the flower necklace off of my neck and started to kiss it softly.

"Edward's already seen us both naked so who cares," I shivered a little but only because my man had talented lips and I didn't exactly like Edward and his mind reading powers at times like this.

"That's true," I agreed as he moved the straps from my dress down my sides and slid the rest of the dress down my body then helped me step out of it. Okay, I'll admit, I wasn't really wearing underwear... Jasper looked at me and licked his lips and I decided he was wearing to much clothing, I changed that.

After we were both stripped of our clothes we ran into the water which felt amazing against my skin, it seriously was like heaven and then when we got deep enough Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and conbinde that with the water and I was in total bliss as we looked up at the stars and moon shining down on us.

"I'm not a perfect person," Jasper started to sing softly in my ear and sway a little, sending the water around us into swirls.

"There's many things I wish I didn't do," He continued to sing softly.

"I've found a reason for me. To change who I use to be," I smiled a little as he kept singing and I laid my head on his chest.

This was the best vacation ever. I've reconnected with my family, and I didn't even know I had disconnected. I've sang my heart out for the man I love.

I've watched my bear of a brother wrestle and then kill a shark. I had a huge fued with my family and ended it with one of the best sex I've ever had in my life with my husband. I took care of a baby doll for 15 hours and did a damn good job.

I got my brothers and husband in a bunch of trouble from Esme, though I still feel bad about that. I played beach volleyball and totally dominated the court. I even played duck duck gray duck with my entire family- vampire style.

This trip was super fun, and I was going to make sure that we came back here again, every summer, hell I'd start paying attention to the stock markets and buy Jasper and I are our island, ooh, I like that idea.

"You seem distracted," Jasper mumbled against my my hair, I hadn't realized he had finished signing his song because we were still swaying in the glorious water.

"Let's but an island some day," I looked over at him and smiled he looked a little confused but just shook his head and grinned at me like an idiot.

In idiot totally in love.

"I'm going to miss it here," Jasper sighed against my shoulder as the waves gently swirled around my body and his.

"We'll have to come back really soon," I told him while touching his cheek, with my back still facing him.

"You can't re create memories like we have," He mumbled sadly.

"Yeah but we have forever," I turned to him and kissed him lightly on the lips until we were both really into it. We did have forever and I planned to come to this island at least once a year or more until I was completely sick of it which I doubt would happen because there is magic here.

Because my family is here.

I sighed contentedly and kissed the side of Jasper's chest, the quiet was so welcomed for us.

...And _clash, clank, shatter_

_"_Emmett Cullen! You are off this island right now!" I heard Esme's angry voice from the other side of the island followed by a few whines and a smack then lastly an "Owe," then all was quiet and peaceful again.

Yep, that's my family right there.

* * *

**And that's it. **

**Seriously guys, send your last reviews and wipe your tears because we have offically came to an end. But if you want more, then check out my sorta sequal Girls Just Want to Have fun. **

**I also have a new story up called Stand by Me, I think you will all enjoy it and it does have Emmett humor for those who were wondering:)**

**Thanks guys you have been totally wonderful and I love ya all! Don't forget me or this story.**


	33. Let's See

Hello my charming readers! It's seems to have been forever since this story was updated hasn't it? But I miss you guys:(

I'm positing this Authors note for three reasons (I'm sorry all those who thought it was a chapter)

1. I have written a new story if you haven't read it yet I would love for some of my original readers to check it out and tell me what you think; I realize this may not be many of your's favorite genre but it would mean a ton if you did:)

2. I hate SUPER COOL NEWS! I'm on the web! Yeah, it's pretty sweet right??? Go to **http://2carm2carm2[dot]weebly[dot]com** (obviously take out the [dpt] and replace it with a . and go to it. There's a scrapbook from the story! It's so cool, and I have the playlist from karaoke night and you just need to check it out!!

3. I've thought of making another sequal to this story. It wouldn't be one of my serious stories but more of a, 'Ugh-I'm-starting-to-get-sick-of-period-drama-and-need-to-write-something-funny-story' whatever it may be I will be definately writing another humor story in the future, they are just too fun to stay away from;)

I think that's the only things I needed to say! Send me ANY MESSAGES, of suggestions, ideas or any like one shots you would want me to write!

You guys seriously are the greatest, like as awesome as my other reviews (maybe awesomer -shh, don't tell them-)

Love you all!

~Carmen


End file.
